Where the Heart is
by twilightnaley19
Summary: Naley fanfiction. Nathan and Haley meets for the first time when he goes to High Flyers for the summer. He feels an attraction for her and falls for her, she also feels something and begins falling for him. What will happen for these two? Rated M for late
1. Chapter 1

**Where the Heart Is**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters, it's a shame. I wish I did own James Lafferty.

**Note: **This probably won't follow the show to the point but it will have some stuff or most stuff from the show.

Chapter 1

Haley James and Lucas Scott have been best friends ever since they were little. She lived in Tree Hill until she was nine, then her dad got a job offer and they had to leave Tree Hill. They moved to Florida. Ever since the move Haley and Lucas have kept in touch, they visit one another on school breaks.

Lucas and Nathan are brothers and attend Tree Hill High School. They were not friends at first and didn't acknowledge each other as brothers for a while. They both play basketball, and are on their high schools team. They became friends when they realized that they shouldn't hate or be mad with each other, but they should be mad with their father.

Haley is in a serious relationship with her boyfriend Damien West; they have been together for two years now. He is the captain of the basketball team and is arrogant and cocky. He isn't faithful to Haley but she is still with him because she trusts him and believes in him. Haley is on the cheerleading squad along with her three best friends Britney, Beth, and Amy. They have been inseparable ever since they first met.

Lucas is dating Brooke Davis; they have been together for four years and are happy. Nathan has been dating Peyton Sawyer on and off again for a year. They all hang out together with their friends Mouth, Skills, Junk, and Fergie. Brooke is the captain of the Tree Hill Ravens cheerleaders.

"Good morning mom." Lucas said as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie." Karen replies as she kisses him on the cheek.

"What's for breakfast I'm starving?" Lucas asked.

"I made pancakes."

Before Lucas can answer he is cut off by the phone ringing. He goes to answer the phone.

The phone rings.

"Hello." Said Lucas.

"Hey best friend that I have missed so much. How are you?" Said a cheery voice.

"Hales it's so good to hear from you? I've missed you so much too, and I am good. I have so much to tell you." Lucas said.

"Yea I figure you do, because I haven't heard from you in so long." Haley said.

"Yea I'm sorry Hales; it's just that I've been so busy." Lucas said.

"Too busy for your best friend. But it's ok Luke I'm sure that the next time we talk you'll tell me what's been going on." Haley said.

"Hales I'm-" But he was cut off by Haley.

"It's ok Luke, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll tell me about it soon. Hey look my rides here, so I will talk to you later." Haley said.

Meanwhile Nathan enters the kitchen and Karen is surprised to see him.

"Hales I'm sorry. Can I call you later?" Lucas asked.

"Yea sure and don't worry about it, its really okay. Call me around six, because I have cheerleading practice." Haley said.

"Wait since when do you cheer?" Lucas asked.

Karen and Nathan both looked at Lucas. Nathan wondered who he was talking to and he wanted to know more about the girl on the phone.

"Ever since I hit high school, I decided to tryout for the squad." Haley said.

"That's great Hales, look I want to hear more about what's been going on with you, so I will call you later." Lucas said excited.

"Yea no problem I want to hear more about what's been going on with you too?" She said.

They hung up and Lucas sat down at the table. He noticed that his mom and Nathan were looking at him he knew why his mom was looking at him but he didn't know why Nathan was looking at him.

"What?" Lucas said.

"So how is my adoptive daughter doing?" Karen asked.

"I'm supposed to call her later and she seems fine. I told her I will tell her what's been going on with me and she says she is going to do the same." Lucas said.

"That's good. (She turns to look at Nathan) Now what are you doing here? I didn't know you slept over." Karen said.

"Sorry aunt Karen its just that my mom and dad were arguing last night and they tried to bring me in the middle of it and choose a side, but I left because I didn't want to be in the that so I came over here, you were asleep and Luke didn't want to wake you and I told him not to." Nathan said.

"They are at it again? I am so sorry Nathan." Karen said.

Nathan laughs "Yep, I'm thinking I should move out but of course my dad would never let that happen." Nathan said.

"Well you are welcomed here anytime." She says getting up and placing her dishes in the sink. "Now you boys hurry up and finish breakfast and get to school. I will see you later Luke." She said kissing his forehead. "See you Nate."

"Bye Aunt Karen." Nathan said.

She left to go to the café. Nathan and Lucas finished breakfast and left for school. During classes Nathan couldn't get the girl who Lucas was talking to on the phone out of his mind. He wanted to know more about this girl. He decided that he would wait until after school and practice to find out more about this girl. He was brought out of his thoughts by Peyton.

"Nate you ok? You seem so deep in thought." Peyton said.

He looks at her and wonders why they are together; he comes out of his thought and answers her question. "Yea I'm ok; there was just something on my mind." Nathan said.

"Hey do you want to come over after practice?" She asked.

"Actually I planned to hang out with Lucas after practice. So I can't." He said.

She was hoping that they could hang but she didn't want to argue so all she said was "Ok, well if it's not to late call me or stop by."

"Yea whatever I'll try." Nathan replied.

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. I wish I did own James Lafferty though he is so sexy.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I am glad that you are enjoying this story. Here is chapter 2 I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**

**I want to dedicate this story and chapter to Ophelia (Naley23Addict) she was an amazing writer and I loved her stories I will always remember her and her stories.**

_BubblyGirl23- Thanks for your review. Peyton and Haley will be friends eventually, there will be some drama between Peyton and Haley, but the story focuses more on Naley's relationship._

_Beautiful-Me89- Thanks for your review._

_Lilmonkeygirl31- Thanks for your review. _

_RaeRaeRaeLiz- Thanks for your review. Don't worry Peyton and Haley will be friends eventually._

_ABC- Thanks for your review._

_ReenaP87- Thanks for your review._

_Ashley- Thanks for your review._

_Hales luvs Nate- Thanks for your review._

_Saderia- Thanks for your review._

Nathan couldn't wait for the bell to ring; he wanted to find Lucas so that he could make sure that if Peyton asked Lucas anything he would tell her the same thing Nathan told her. He needed to get to Lucas before Brooke got there and started to make plans with Lucas.

The bell rang Nathan grabbed his things and bolted out of class. He headed straight to Lucas's locker. When he got there Brooke and Lucas were already there. Nathan thought he might be late, but he decided to try. When he got to the locker he was out of breath and asked "Hey Luke, we are still hanging out tonight after practice right?"

Lucas was lost and didn't know what his brother was talking about but he decided to go along with it and said "Yea, I haven't forgotten." He said, he would find out what was up later.

"Cant you guys reschedule I had plans for me and Broody?" Brooke asked.

As Nathan was about to answer he noticed Peyton coming and joined them. Brooke figured Nathan wanted a break from Peyton but she wasn't sure so she decided to find out what's up with him later.

"I give up then. I guess I'll have to hang with Lucas later, I guess P. Sawyer and I can go shopping or just hang out." Brooke said.

Lucas hugged her and said "Thanks pretty girl, I will make it up to you."

"You better, I want the works." Brooke said as she smiled up at him.

They all laughed at, and Lucas remembered he had something to tell Brooke.

"Hey pretty girl guess what." Lucas said excited.

She wondered what he was so excited about. He only got excited like this when it involved someone or something important. "What's up boyfriend, why are you smiling so much?" She asked.

She looked at Nathan to see if he knew why Lucas was so excited but he just shrugged letting her know that he didn't know what was going on.

Lucas continued and said "Haley called this morning."

She noticed Nathan's eyes light up when he heard Haley's name and she was going to get to the bottom of that.

She looked back at Lucas and asked "How's tutor-girl doing?"

"We didn't really get to talk long but she did say she was a cheerleader." He said.

Brooke gasped "No way, tutor-girl as a cheerleader. Wow how long has she been on the squad?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm calling her later so we could talk." He said

Meanwhile Peyton was trying to figure out who this person was that they were talking about so she decided to ask.

She clears her throat to get their attention. "Who is Haley/Tutor-girl?"

Brooke was the one to answer her "Haley is Lucas's best friend and I call her tutor-girl because it's a nickname I gave her when I first met her, because she is really smart."

"Oh ok. Wait Brooke Davis is actually allowing her boyfriend to have a girl best friend?" Peyton asked laughing.

"Shut up Peyton and plus Haley and I are good friends we got along the first time we met, and she only sees Luke as a brother so I don't have to worry. You totally have to meet her." Brooke said excitedly.

The bell rang and they all got there stuff and headed to their final class of the day. Nathan still couldn't get Haley out of his mind. He couldn't believe that he was thinking of someone he has never met or spoken too, but he knew he wanted to get to know her. School was finally over and everyone was excited because it was the weekend and the beginning of summer.

Lucas told Brooke that he would call her later and Nathan told Peyton that he would call her later. The boys headed to the gym for practice. Peyton caught a ride home with Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, do you know what's up with Nathan? I mean I asked him to hang out and normally he would be up for it, but he told me he was hanging out with Lucas. I think he wants to break up or maybe he is cheating on me." Peyton said.

Brooke was trying to reassure her friend that, that was not the case and that maybe he was just stressed out with his dad and basketball. In actual fact she was trying to convince herself more.

**In the gym**

"What's going on with you Nate, you usually would hang out with Peyton after practice but you want to hang out with me instead? I mean I'm not complaining, but you turned down a girl to hang out with your brother, something's up with you. Plus Brooke and I had plans, way to go." Lucas said sarcastically.

'_Yea your best friend has been on my mind' _he wanted to say but he decided to say something else, but before he could Whitey had come into the gym so Nathan didn't continue talking.

"I normally don't do this so don't get used to it, I am cancelling practice today. I know that most of you want to party and relax for the summer, so we will resume with practice a week before school opens. Have a great summer." Whitey said and with that went to his office.

Everyone is so excited that they all quickly leave and grab their stuff and leave the gym before Whitey could change his mind. Nathan had plans on catching a ride home with Lucas but those plans changed once he got outside the gym.

"Nathan!"

"Great, look Luke I'll catch up with you later, I really don't want him making a scene." Nathan said.

"Yea, no problem. I'll see you later." Lucas said and they shared a man hug and Lucas headed to his car as Nathan headed towards his dads car.

"What do you want dad?" Nathan asked clearly pissed off.

"I want to talk to you about things, and plus something came in the mail today from High Flyers for you." Dan said.

"Are you opening my mail now? I mean don't you get tired of snooping?" Nathan asked.

"I didn't open it, I saw the address and plus everything I do, I do for you son, you remember that. Now get in the car!" Dan said.

"Whatever dad." Nathan said as he got in the car.

On the ride home Dan decided to talk about Nathan's future.

"Son I hope that you know that basketball is very important and that you don't need to be distracted by anything. Don't let any girl cloud your judgment and don't let them deter you from your dreams son." Dan said.

Nathan scoffs "Dad please we all know that I am living in your shadows and as much as I love basketball we know that if you don't have a say in whatever I do it would seem that I am not doing a good job, but whatever dad." Nathan said and quickly exited the car as they pulled up to the house and entered the house.

"Hey Nathan how was the last day of school?" Deb asked.

"Fine, it was just perfect." Nathan replied.

"Honey what's wrong?" Deb asked.

Nathan sighed "Nothing mom just the usual dad being himself. Just call me when dinners ready." With that he went up to his room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews, hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

"Come on Hales, we've got to get to the gym before practice starts. You know how Rachel gets when people are late, just because she is cheer captain she thinks that she is the boss of everybody." Brittany said.

"I'm coming Britt." Haley said just as she finishes changing and closes her locker and they head out of the changing rooms, and headed to the gym.

"Hey do you guys mind if I skip out on the movie tonight?" Haley asked.

"Why Hales? We really want you to come." Beth said.

"Yea, I know it's just that I told Lucas to call me after practice since we haven't talked in a while and we have so much to talk about." Haley said in one breath.

They all laughed and Brittany said "Hales, its ok, we understand. When you talk to Luke just tell him we said hi and he is lucky that we like him."

They were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice when Damien and his friends had walked up behind them. He wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and kissed her on the cheek, which caused the other girls to roll their eyes.

Haley was startled and turned around and smiled when she saw her boyfriend. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I thought that you had basketball practice today." Haley said.

"We were supposed to but it got cancelled, so I was coming to watch my girl at practice." Damien said.

"Oh, ok. You seem really happy. Did you get some good news or something?" Haley asked.

He smiled and remembered the letter he got from High Flyers saying that they were happy to have him.

He kisses her and says "I will tell you later when we are at dinner. So I will pick you up after practice." He said turning to leave his friends following behind; he decided not to stay anymore.

"But I-" she was cutoff when he turned and left.

"He didn't give you a chance to say whether or not you can go." Brittany said and Haley nodded in agreement.

"Guys we need to hurry up and get in the gym before Rachel freaks out on us for being late to practice." Beth said and they all headed in the gym.

They entered the gym thinking that they were late and that they would never hear the end of it. When they got there practice hadn't started and Rachel was no where in sight. They decided to stretch and find out from one of the other girls where Rachel was.

Haley asked one of the girls who hung out with Rachel if she had seen her. "Hey April, is Rachel coming to practice or has practice been cancelled?"

"Not to my knowledge, the last time I saw her she was flirting with one of the guy's from the basketball team." April replied.

"Somebody talking about me? Ok girls lets get to practicing, we have a lot to do, so I hope that you all have stretched, now get into position." Rachel said.

All the girls groaned and got into the spots that they were supposed to be and practice began.

Practice ended at 7pm and Haley was upset, she really wanted to get home to catch Luke's call. She grabbed her stuff out of the changing rooms and said goodbye to her friends. She was trying to find Damien so she could hear his good news and then get home.

Haley saw one of Damien's friends and went up to him to find out where Damien was. "Hey Brian have you seen Damien?" Haley asked.

"He was here a few minutes ago but I think he headed out to his car." Brian said.

"Thanks." Haley said and headed outside.

As she got outside she saw Damien sitting on his car but he wasn't alone and he was looking a little to cozy. Rachel was all over him whispering in his ear and shoving her chest in his face. Haley scoffed and continued walking towards the car and cleared her throat to get their attentions. They both turned to see her standing there and Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled while Damien pushed her off of him.

"Can we go?" Haley asked angrily.

"Yea, sure." Damien replied, as they got into the car and drove away leaving a very pissed off Rachel who had a plan up her sleeve.

Damien decided to try and clarify what just happened "That back there what you saw, it was nothing."

"Whatever, can you just drop me home?" She asked.

"Wait I thought we were going to dinner, I have some news remember?" He asked.

"Actually I had plans but you didn't give me a chance to tell you I couldn't go to dinner, and Rachel kept us in longer than usual and I can't go to dinner I already had plans, so just tell me your good news." Haley said.

He scoffs "Do you really care about my news? I mean you already have plans, so what does it matter?" He asked angrily.

This upsets Haley because she does care sometimes she thinks she cares too much and she rarely feels that he cares when it concerns her. "How could you say what does it matter, it matters a lot because it's important to you and to me too because you are important to me." She said as she felt the tears coming.

"You sure could have fooled me. You are blowing me off to talk to someone named Lucas. I guess he's a new boyfriend huh? And yet all of your friends think that I am the one cheating, when clearly you are. It's funny how they can somehow only see my flaws and not perfect little Haley's own. Oh by the way my good news is that I got accepted to High Flyers for the summer, so I wont be home for parts of the summer." he replied as they pulled up to her house.

She turned to look at him and the tears had already fallen down her face, with the best smile she could muster she said "Congratulations and I hope you enjoy yourself at High Flyers."

She turns and opens the door and she steps out, before she closes the door she looks at him and says "By the way the guy that you are referring to that I have to call is not a boyfriend, he is my best friend and I don't look at him that way he is more of a brother to me, and we have been best friends since we were little and I haven't spoken to him in a while, so I am sorry if you feel that I am neglecting you or cheating on you." She closes the door and walks up to her house.

The tears are falling even more as she opens the door to her house and close it behind her. She runs upstairs to her room and falls on her bed letting a sob escape her body. For a moment Damien contemplates whether he should go apologize to her, but after a few minutes of contemplating he changes his mind and decides to leave.

Lydia James knew that something was up with her daughter, she normally would stop in to say hi to her mom, but she didn't today, she just went upstairs to her room. Lydia stopped what she was doing and headed upstairs to her daughters room.

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter for all of you please leave a review. In a way this chapter should somewhat answer your questions about Nathan and Haley, and if not they will eventually be answered throughout the story LOL. But whatever, um read and review. I hope that you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

Lucas was still waiting for Haley to call him back, when Nathan walked in. Lucas noticed that he had looked upset and decided to find out what was going on with Nathan.

"You ok man? What happened with Dan?" Lucas asked knowing that Nathan's mood had to somewhat be about what went down with Dan.

"Dude I am so pissed with him right now that I don't want to talk about it." Nathan said.

"So has your friend called or have you called her yet?" Nathan asked changing the subject.

"I called her but she wasn't home, her mom said that she would tell her to call me when she gets home." Lucas replied.

Nathan sighed and got up and went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water and threw one at Luke while opening the other and taking a drink of the water, only to spit it out when the phone began ringing. He sat back down and waited to see if it was her calling while giving Lucas an apologetic look for spitting on him.

"Hey mom, yea Nate's here, yea I'll tell him, no I won't forget, no she hasn't called me back as yet." Lucas replied.

"Yea, I'll tell her you said hi when she calls. Ok, love you too mom, bye." Lucas said and hangs up the phone and looks at Nathan who had gotten up from the table and was now pacing.

"Dude can you calm down, she'll call soon. Wait why are you so excited for me to get the call from her you've never even met her or even spoken with her?" Lucas said.

"I don't know I am just intrigued by her for some reason and I know it seems weird; trust me its weird to me too." Nathan said.

"I must admit it is weird and I have never seen you this interested in someone especially someone you've never met. What about Peyton, have you forgotten that you have a girlfriend?" He asked.

"No I just feel like I need a change I don't know. I guess after I come back from High Flyers I'll see how I'm feeling." Nathan said.

"Wait, when were you going to tell me that you got into High Flyers? That's great news. When do you leave?" Lucas asked as he gave him a man hug.

"I was thinking of leaving on Sunday but you know Dan has to have the last say and wants me to leave tomorrow." Nathan said.

"Ah, well congratulations again. Oh by the way your mom was looking for you, but my mom didn't let her know you were here." Lucas said.

Lucas got up to go to his room for a couple of minutes leaving Nathan alone in the kitchen still anxiously waiting for the phone to ring.

Lucas figured he would be a while because his mom had told him to clean his room, so he poked his head out his bedroom door and told Nathan to get the phone if it rings. Nathan couldn't wait for the phone to ring he wanted to hear her talk to her, the girl that he was mesmerized by. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard knocking on the back door. He looked out the window and saw Brooke and Peyton standing there. He sighed and got up to open the door for them.

"Hey Nate has he talked to tutor-girl yet?" Brooke asked as they entered the house.

Nathan sighs and says "No, he called her but she wasn't home yet, so her mom told him that she would tell her to call him as soon as she got home."

Peyton and Brooke sat down at the kitchen table with Nathan. Peyton wondered why Nathan seemed upset that Lucas hadn't talked to his friend yet, as far as she knew Nathan didn't know this girl and he has never talked to her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Brooke asking Nathan a question.

"Hey Nate, where is Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, he's in his room he talked to his mom earlier and I think she made him clean his room." Nathan replied while laughing as Brooke and Peyton joined in.

"Ha, ha I heard that." Lucas shouted from his room.

"Aw, Broody its ok it's cute that you have to clean your room." Brooke shouted as she got up and went into his room.

Peyton and Nathan were left alone in the kitchen, and Peyton thought that this was a good opportunity to confront Nathan right now.

"Nathan are you all right?" she asked. "Why is Luke's phone call from his friend so important to you?" She asked.

"I'm fine and I don't know what you are talking about and Luke's phone call is not important." Nathan said.

"You sure could've fooled me, so what you want to date her now? I mean you don't even know her and you seem to be fascinated by her." She said angrily.

He laughs to himself, and starts to get angry "You know you are full of BS, I can't believe you what you just said. You know what I think that we should take a break, I leave for High Flyers, we will go our separate ways for the summer and when I get back we will see what happens. If we are meant to be then we will get back together and if we are not then whatever." Nathan said.

She scoffs "You know what forget you Nathan Scott we are done for good we don't need to see if we are meant to be we are officially over so feel free to date whoever you want now." She grabbed her jacket and headed to the door she turns and looks at him and says "Before you get ready to go home and pack stop by my house and collect your crap." She walks out and slams the door behind her.

"Wow I didn't think that those two would break up this early." Brooke said sighing.

"I know I thought they would at least last until graduation." Lucas said and sighed; he kissed Brooke on the forehead and continued what he was doing. They both knew that this would change things.

"I'm going to see if she is ok and lend her my shoulder to cry on. I'll see you later boyfriend." Brooke said. She kissed him and left. "Bye Nate."

Lucas looked at his brother and shook his head he hoped for his brother's sake that Nathan figured out what he wanted and what was going on with him.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter just for you guys. I hope that you all enjoy it and keep those reviews coming.**

**Chapter 5**

Lydia James knocked on her daughter's door and waited for a response before walking in.

"Who is it?" Haley asked.

"It's mom, honey can I come in?" Lydia asked.

Haley sighed and got up to unlock the door to let her mom in. She went to lay back down as her mom opened the door and entered the room closing the door behind her. She sat down on the bed and rubbed Haley's back.

"What's wrong honey?" Lydia asked.

"Damien and I had a fight and some things he said really hurt me." She said.

She hugged Haley and said "Oh baby its going to be ok, you guys are going to make up and work things out and everything will be back to the way it was ok!" She said trying to make Haley feel better and to comfort her. She really didn't like Damien but she supported her daughter's decision to be with him. She just wanted her daughter to be with someone who made her happy and always made her smile.

"Thanks for being there for me mom. You always know what to say to make me feel better." Haley said.

"Your welcome. Oh by the way Lucas called for you three times, I am just kidding, but he did call and I told him I would let you call him when you got home from practice." Her mom said.

"Thanks mom I'll call him now." Haley said.

She kissed her daughter on the forehead and got up to leave the room. Before she left she turned and looked at Haley "Honey, you know I support you in whatever you do, I just want you to be happy and if Damien makes you happy then I am happy but if he doesn't then you really should rethink your relationship with him." Lydia said and left closing the door behind her.

Haley thought about what her mom said and realized that she was right. She dreaded calling Lucas because she was upset and knew that he would know, he always could tell when she was upset and she knew she could always tell when he was upset. She sighed and picked up the phone and dialed his number.

After the third ring Nathan decided to answer the phone.

"Hello." He said.

Haley's heart skipped a beat it was weird she had felt some sort of connection with this person. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the person talking again.

"Hello, is anybody there?" The voice said.

"Oh, um sorry is Lucas there?" She asked.

"Yea, sure hold on." He said.

Nathan went to Lucas's room and told him telephone and went back to the kitchen and sat back down.

Lucas came out of his room and entered the kitchen. He looked at his brother and saw that he looked upset that Haley hadn't called yet; he laughed to himself and picked up the phone.

"Hello." He said.

Haley cleared her throat and put on a smile even though he couldn't see it, she wanted to make sure that she sounded happy so that Lucas wouldn't worry about her although she knew that he always worried about her.

"Hey my favorite best friend in the whole wide world." Haley said.

"Wow it is so good to hear from you, its so hard to get in touch with you. So how have you been?" Lucas asked smiling.

She laughs "Well you wouldn't believe it but I am a cheerleader. I am dating the captain of the basketball team, oh and you already know that I have three awesome best friends who say hi by the way, and they also say you are lucky that they like you, but I have missed my bestest friend who is like my brother a lot. So that's me in a nutshell. What's up with you? How's Brooke doing?" She asked.

"Well my story can't be put into a nutshell, so I will try and keep it short. By the way why did the girls say that I am lucky that they like me?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Oh because I was supposed to be to movie night with them but I told them I couldn't make it anymore because you were calling me tonight after practice." Haley said.

"Ok so this is my story, I lost my best friend after she had to move to Florida, so the rest of primary school and part of high school was lonely. One day I decided to join the basketball team, which wasn't exciting at first, turns out the star of the team is my brother or half brother and he wasn't to happy with me being on the team at first especially when he found out that we were brothers. So he and the team made it their mission to make my life a living hell and they would mess with me, but now we are friends we learned to get past it and decided to not let our dad tear us apart, and now we are embracing the fact that we are brothers. And finally I met Brooke because of me being on the basketball team. Oh and mom and Keith are fine, mom says hi by the way." Lucas said taking a breath.

"Wow, that's a lot. Congratulations Luke and your brother seems like he was an ass and a jerk, but I am glad that things have worked out for you." She said.

"He's not that bad now. So you've got a boyfriend, when were you going to tell me Hales?" Lucas asked.

Nathan looked at Lucas as soon as Lucas said Hales, and was now interested in the conversation.

"Don't start Luke, just be happy for me." She said sighing.

"Ok, I won't say anything, but I do hope that he treats you right and that you are happy, that's all I care about. But know that if he hurts you I will hunt him down and beat him for mistreating you." Lucas said.

She laughs at his over protectiveness and says "Yea I am happy and he does treat me right." She felt really bad for lying to him, she wasn't happy hasn't been for a while and she wanted a change; there were times when he did treat her right. She was brought out of her thoughts by Lucas asking her a question.

"Hey Hales, how are you going to get your package/gift from me? I know that you are busy and can't come to Tree Hill this summer, and I can't bring it to you and I really don't want to mail it." Lucas said.

"I don't know either how I am going to get it. Wait unless there is someone that you know that is coming to Florida that will be in my area or near my area and can give it to me." She said.

"Wait I do know someone who's coming to Florida." He said. Nathan looked at him and figured that he was talking about him. "So give me your number so that he can call you when he gets in and find you and then he can give it to you." Lucas said.

She gave him her home and cell number along with her friend's numbers; she knew that she probably would be with one of them if the person couldn't get her at home or on her cell phone. She heard her mom calling her, so she had to cut her phone call short.

"Hey Luke I am sorry we couldn't talk longer but my mom is calling me, so I have to go. I will talk to you later. Email me or call me, and tell your mom, Keith and Brooke I said hi ok." She said.

He told her to tell her parents and siblings hi and hung up. Just as he hung up the phone Brooke walked in the house.

"Hey boyfriend, Nate." Brooke said kissing Lucas on the cheek and sat down.

"Haley said hey." He said to Brooke, he then turned to his brother and said "Nate before you leave I have to give you something to take with you when you go to Florida. I need you to give it to Haley. I have to give you all of her contact numbers, so you can call her once you get in and find out where you can meet up with her, make sure she gets it." He said.

"Wait why is Nate going to Florida?" Brooke asked with concern and curiosity.

"I got accepted into High Flyers for the summer and I'm going." Nathan said.

Brooke was excited for Nathan "That's so great Nate I am proud of you. Wait so it's going to be in Florida? That's amazing I am excited for you Nate." Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke. Luke can you give me the numbers and the thing that you want me to take, I am going to head home." Nathan said.

Lucas gave Nathan all the numbers that Haley gave him and he gave the package to him. They said their goodbyes and Nathan headed out. He stopped by Peyton's house first to get his stuff and then headed home.

"Boyfriend, I think this is the start of a new relationship. It will be the start of Naley." Brooke said clapping her hands happily.

"Who's Naley?" Lucas asked.

"Duh Nathan and Haley names put together, silly." Brooke said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh um what about your best friend who happens to be his ex-girlfriend?" Lucas asked.

"I'll help her find someone new." Brooke said as she kissed Lucas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was 5:00am when Nathan's mom came in his room to wake him up. She walked over to his bed and looked at his sleeping figure, she was so proud of him for every thing that he has done and has accomplished. She couldn't help but smile remembering when he was little, and now he was so grown and was becoming a man it brought tears to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and decided that it was time to wake him up.

"Nathan, it's time to get up, you need to get up and get ready and head out to the airport." Deb said.

"Five more minutes mom, that's all I need." Nathan said.

She shook him, he groaned and looked at the clock and put his head back on the pillow. It was too early to be waking up this early, especially on a Saturday morning. He sighed got up and went to the bathroom and got ready.

After he showered and got dressed he grabbed his stuff and headed downstairs. He put his bag down by the door and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and took out the orange juice and poured himself some placing the juice back in the fridge. After closing the fridge door he drank the glass of juice and placed the glass in the sink and was preparing to leave.

"Nate, why don't you sit down breakfast is almost ready." Deb said.

Nathan sighed "Its ok mom I am not really hungry and I will probably just pick up something on the way or get something in the airport." Nathan said turning to walk out of the kitchen.

Dan came in at the same time that Nathan was getting ready to leave and said "No! You heard your mother, sit down and eat the breakfast that she has prepared and then you can go." He kissed Deb and poured himself some coffee.

Nathan sighed and took a seat at the table; he really wasn't in the mood for arguing with his father. Breakfast was eaten in silence with only the sound of a nearby clock, and the clinking of silverware. Dan decided to break the silence by asking Nathan a question.

"So, Nate are you ready for High Flyers? This is a good camp and you should really stay focus and listen to your coaches. So don't get distracted by anything or anyone, you need to be focusing on the game." Dan said taking a bite of his food.

Nathan laughed and rolled his eyes he knew there was a catch with his father, he knew his father would have something to say to him before he left, that is the main reason his father wanted him to sit down with them to breakfast.

"Typical I figured there was going to be some sort of speech before I left. I knew that you would have wanted to make sure that you made it clear that my main focus at camp is basketball only. I'm really not into hearing this so I am out." Nathan said getting up and putting his stuff in the sink and grabbing his stuff and leaving.

"Good breakfast honey." Dan said smiling.

Deb was upset she got up and put her dishes in the sink and turned to look at her husband.

"I can't believe you Dan, what is your problem? You need to stop trying to control him, stop trying to live, through your son, and let him live his own life." She said and with that she left to go to the café, leaving a smirking Dan at the table.

Nathan decides to call all of his friends to tell them he was leaving. He left them messages, and told them that he would see them when he got back. He had apologized to Peyton and they decided to remain friends. He made it to the airport and parked the car; he locked the door and went inside. He waited until they called for his flight to be boarded.

Finally after waiting for a while they started boarding the flight. Nathan grabbed his stuff and joined the line to board the flight.

**I know that this chapter is short I am not feeling well, but it's something I will try and update again soon. Please let me know what you think.**

**I might be putting up another one shot it depends though so look out for it. **

**Review Please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters it all belongs to Mark, although I wished I did own James Lafferty he is so sexy. The only thing that's mine is the made up people and the talent put into this story.**

**Flashbacks will be in italics and the present will be normal. Thanks to all of you that have been reading and reviewing hope that you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Brittany, Beth, and Amy walked into Haley's room and sat down on her bed. They heard her singing in the shower, and couldn't help but smile and remember the first time they heard her sing.

**Flashback**

"_Jeez how long have you guys been out here?" Haley asked._

"_Long enough to hear you, you sound awesome. How come we didn't know that you can sing?" Amy asked._

"_Sorry its just that I don't like to sing in front of people because I am afraid of what they might say and besides you guys the only other people that know that I can sing are my family and Lucas, and the only reason Lucas knows is because he was at one of our family functions and I had to sing." Haley said._

"_Aw Hales, you are really talented. Why not let people hear you?" Brittany asked and the other girls nodded in agreement._

_Haley sighed and said "Thanks guys but I don't know I'm just not ready for people to hear me."_

"_Alright Hales we wont push it, but trust us when we say you should let people hear you, you've really got talent." Brittany replied._

**End of flashback**

Haley came out of the bathroom and saw her friends sitting on her bed and they were all smiling to themselves and were in their own world.

"How long have you guys been here?" Haley asked.

Hearing their friend's voice they snapped out of their thoughts and looked at her, Brittany was the first one to reply.

"Not long, we just got here." Brittany said.

"Sure if you say so. So what are you guys doing here so early on a Saturday morning? Don't I usually see you guys around noon or later?" Haley asked.

"We wanted to hang out with our bestest friend in the whole wide world." Beth said.

Haley was searching her closet for something to wear stopped and turned to face her friends.

"Uh huh, sure you sound just like Brittany. Luke and Brooke aren't coming anymore, they can't come." Haley said returning to her closet to find something to wear.

They all sighed and got up to leave when Haley looked at them and said "Wow this was a quick visit. You all surely didn't want to hang out long. They are not coming but Luke's brother is coming."

They all turned around and sat back down. They were interested in learning more about Luke's brother.

"Is he cute?" They all asked.

Haley sighed and threw the clothes she picked out on her bed "I don't know, this would be the first time I am meeting him. I just found out about him when Luke told me about him. And have you guys forgotten that I have a boyfriend, so it wouldn't matter whether or not he is cute." Haley said trying to hide the fact that she was lying and trying to convince herself that she really didn't care whether he was cute or not.

"Hales, hey Haley." She was brought out of her thoughts by Brittany calling her name.

"Are you ok? You were just in your own world just now. What was on your mind?" Brittany asked smiling to herself she figured Haley was thinking about Lucas's brother, but she knew that Haley wouldn't admit it.

"Yea I'm fine and I wasn't thinking about anything in particular." She said.

Amy was the one to ask the next question "So what's his name and when's he getting in?"

"His names Nathan and he's coming in today." Haley said.

"Ooh Nathan, hmm sounds like he's a hottie. I want to meet him." Brittany said.

"Me too." Amy and Beth said simultaneously.

Haley laughs "You guys make me laugh. Don't worry you get to meet him he's bringing me my present from Luke and when he calls I was going to tell him to meet me at the park. Plus he has all of your cell phone numbers."

"What you gave him our numbers?" They all asked.

"I am always with you guys so I gave him all of your numbers just in case I left my phone home." She said.

"You have a point. So what time are we going to the park?" Brittany asked.

"Well I need you guys to pick me up on the way so around noon. Is that fine with you guys?" Haley asked.

"Yea, no problem, I'm driving anyway so when I pick up these two I will pick you up." Brittany said.

"Alright no problem." Haley said.

They left and Haley went downstairs to get some breakfast. She decided that she was going to call Lucas after she ate breakfast. She began remembering times when they would hang out, when she visited and the times when she would work in his mom's café.

**Flashback**

"_It's so good to have you here Hales. I've missed you so much." Lucas said hugging her._

_She hugged him back and said "I've missed you too. And even though people might think that I am weird for saying this, but I have even missed helping your mom out in the café."_

"_You know you are the only young person that I know that actually loves to work." Lucas said laughing._

_She laughed and playfully hit him and said "Shut up."_

"_Haley I know you want to catch up but I need my worker back please." Karen said._

"_Sure thing Karen, Lucas is just distracting me I was trying to get back to work from long time." Haley said laughing and getting back to work._

"_Lucas please leave my staff alone." Karen said laughing._

"_Hey it wasn't me." Lucas said with a pout causing both Haley and Karen to laugh._

**End of flashback**

She was brought out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. She got up and put her bowl on the coffee table and walked to the phone picking it up.

"Hello."

"Hi, honey what are you doing?"

"Oh hey mom I'm eating breakfast. How is the trip and when are you coming home?" Haley asked.

"My trip is going great but I'll tell you all about it when I get home and I also have some other news for you. I will be coming home on Sunday. Has your father called yet and where is your sister?" Lydia asked.

Haley hadn't heard from her dad ever since he left on his business trip and she wondered how his trip was going.

"I haven't heard from dad since he left and Taylor went out last night but I am not sure if she has come back yet I haven't seen her for the morning." Haley said.

"Ok well honey I will see you when I get home and if your father calls tell him I will see him as well and tell Taylor to make sure that she isn't late to her meeting at school or that she is late to work." Lydia said.

"Ok I will see you later mom." Haley said.

"Bye." Lydia said.

"Bye." Haley said.

They hung up and Haley finished her breakfast and placed the dish in the sink.

**Coming up next Haley and Nathan will meet. Will there be sparks?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. New Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters, they belong to Mark.**

**That episode of OTH last night was awesome I am sooooooooooo glad that Nathan shaved his beard, now he just needs a haircut.**

**I know all of you can't wait for Naley to meet and its coming soon, sooner than you think. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. By the way some of my chapters might start to have titles, but I am not to sure yet, this one does though. And be on the lookout for another story I shall be posting soon.**

**Author's Note: Ok so I know that when you go to camp you don't get a car, but in my story Nathan gets a rental car when he goes to High Flyers.**

**Chapter 8- New Arrival**

Nathan had arrived in Florida and he was so happy to be there, he couldn't wait to meet Haley and the flight was a little uncomfortable for him. He decided to head to the car place and get his car he would be using while he was at camp and then head to the camp, to see where he would be staying and who his roommate would be. He decided to take a nap and then call Haley so that they could meet up.

Meanwhile, Haley had finished eating breakfast and went up to her room. She picked up the phone and dialed Lucas's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Karen, its Haley how are you?"

"Oh my goodness Haley James it is so good to hear from you. Its been too long." Karen said.

"I know I've missed you guys. How's Keith?" she asked.

"He's good, he's still working for his brother who also happens to be a pain." Karen said.

Haley laughed "Hey is Lucas there?" She asked.

"No he went to do something I'll tell you to call him later when he gets in if you want." Karen said.

"I probably wont be home later so that's ok I will just call him later depending on what time I get in or sometime tomorrow." Haley said.

Karen saw Brooke walking into the kitchen and decided to pass the phone to her, so that the two girls could talk and catch up.

"Hey Brooke's here if you want to talk to her." Karen said.

"Sure that's no problem." She said.

Brooke wondered who it could be on the phone that wanted to talk to her. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Haley she was looking for Luke." Karen said.

Brooke screamed causing Karen to jump and Haley to groan because it was right near her ear. Brooke took the phone from Karen and began to talk excitedly.

"Oh my gosh Tutor-girl its so good to hear from you. I heard you had a boyfriend, way to go tutor-girl." Brooke said.

"Yea its not that big of a deal." Haley said sighing.

"Not that big of a deal, Haley the first time I met you, you were so shy that the only guys that you talked to were the ones you and Luke hung out with down at the river court and that's only because you all grew up together." Brooke said.

"Hey has the guys seen Jimmy or spoken to him in a while?" Haley asked.

"No not since the last time they all hung out which was before Luke got on the team he still goes to Tree Hill still though because Luke and Mouth saw him one time and tried to talk to him but he just kept on walking." Brooke said.

Haley sighed "The last time I saw him was when I was saying my goodbyes to everyone."

"Hey Hales I'm sure he's fine." The door opened and Lucas walked in. "Hey boyfriend." Brooke said as she kissed him.

"Who are you talking to?" Lucas asked.

"Talking to one of your favorite people." Brooke said smiling.

"Hey Hales hold on for Luke." Brooke said.

She passed him the phone and sat down at the kitchen table and began to read a magazine.

"Hey Hales, what's going on? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Lucas asked.

"Very funny Luke you make it sound like I never call you or that I don't like to call you." Haley said.

"You know I love you." Lucas said.

Brooke looked up from the magazine and pouted "Hey what about me?"

"I am in love with you." Lucas said and kissed her.

Brooke smiled and continued what she was doing, as Lucas continued talking to Haley.

"Has Nathan gotten in as yet?" Lucas asked.

"Oh I don't know he hasn't called me as yet." Haley said.

"Oh ok, hey Hales can you do me a favor? Just keep an eye on him and be there for him, I know you just met him but he's got a lot going on right now." Lucas said.

"Yea, sure Luke no problem." Haley said.

Her cell phone began ringing; she looked at it but didn't recognize the number.

"Hey Luke can you hold on." Haley said.

"Yea sure Hales." Lucas said.

Haley placed the house phone down and answered her cell phone.

"Hello." Haley said.

"Hey Haley its Nathan."

"Oh hey where are you now?" She asked.

"I'm actually at camp. Where do you want to meet up?" Nathan asked.

"Well in a few minutes I am leaving my house and heading to the park that's right near the camp. When I get there I will call you ok." She said.

"Yea no problem, see you soon." Nathan said.

They hung up and Haley went back to her conversation with Lucas.

"Hey Luke you still there?" She asked.

"Yea I'm here."

"That was your brother, I am meeting him soon so I have to go." Haley said.

"That's cool. As much as I love talking to you I've got to go to. Can I call you later?" He asked.

"I probably wont be home but you can try if not I will call you later if its not late." Haley said.

"Alright. Hey Hales it was really good to hear from you. I really miss you." He said.

"Me too buddy. I will talk to you later. Bye." Haley said.

"Bye." Lucas said.

They hung up and Haley walked into her closet and picked something out to wear.

**Review please.**

**Spoilers:**

**-Naley meet for the first time, will there be sparks?**

**-Nathan meets Damien for the first time.**

**-Brittany invites Nathan to a party.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Here is another chapter. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

"Hales!"

"Yea."

"Are you ready?" Brittany asked.

"Yea, wait how did you get in?" Haley asked.

"Oh your sister was coming out the same time I was about to knock." Brittany said.

"Oh ok, where's Beth and Amy?" Haley asked.

"They are in the car." Brittany said.

Haley emerged out of the bathroom in a jean mini skirt and a white halter top. She had left her hair down; she had on silver hoop earrings. Her makeup was light and she had put on lip-gloss. She walked over to her closet and place on her knee high boots.

"Whoa you look awesome, you got a hot date huh?" Brittany asked.

"Ha, ha very funny." Haley said.

"You ready?" Brittany asked, smiling to herself she knew why Haley got all dressed up but she knew Haley wouldn't admit it.

"Yea let me just grab my phone and my bag." Haley said.

She got her stuff locked the door and they headed out to the car. When they got in the car Beth and Amy commented on Haley's outfit.

"Whoa Hales do you have a date, you look awesome?" Beth asked Haley.

Haley laughs "Why do you guys assume that I have a date? I am not dressed up." She said.

"If you say so." Amy said causing the other girls to laugh.

They headed to the park on the way Haley took out her cell phone and dialed Nathan's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Nathan its Haley." She said.

"Hey."

"I'm heading to the park right now." She said.

"Ok if you give me the directions I can meet you there." Nathan said.

She gave him the directions and then said "If you get there before I am there, there are some benches you can just sit on till I get there."

"Yea no problem, I will see you there." Nathan said.

They hung up and Haley put her phone back in her purse, she sighed and couldn't help the butterflies that she felt she wondered why she was so nervous but she just couldn't hide the fact that she was excited to meet him. She shouldn't be excited she had a boyfriend. One thing she knew this was going to be a long summer.

They had arrived at the park but they didn't see anyone sitting on the benches and figured that Nathan wasn't there yet. They all sat down and Haley knew that it wouldn't be long until her friends would start talking about Nathan.

"I wonder if he is hot." Brittany said.

"Brit would you stop." Haley said, truth is she wondered the same thing.

"Oh come on I know you want to know. And don't give me that boyfriend crap, cause boyfriend or not you want to know if he is hot." Brittany said.

Haley sighs "Ok, so what if I say that I've been wondering if he is hot? It wouldn't mean anything."

"So you have been thinking if he's hot or not?" Brittany asks laughing.

Haley blushes "Ha, ha Brittany you are so funny." she said.

The girls all laughed at Haley and how she was blushing as they talked about Nathan. Meanwhile Nathan had just arrived to the park and spots four girls sitting on the benches and he makes his way over.

"Haley."

They all stopped laughing when they heard the deep voice; they all turned and was met with the bluest eyes. Blue met brown and they both couldn't help but stare at each other it was like time had stopped and it was only them two in the world. She came out of her trance and stood up and walked towards him.

She nervously laughed and held out her hand "Um hi I'm Haley, you must be Nathan." Haley said.

"Uh yea, it's nice to meet you." Nathan said as he shook her hand. They both felt the sparks when their hands touched.

He was mesmerized by her brown eyes and couldn't help but get lost in them. Haley's friends were looking at the two and couldn't help but smile at how their friend was speechless.

Nathan remembered he had the package in his hand and cleared his throat "This is from Luke." He said handing her the package, their hands touched again and Haley felt shivers run down her spine, she never felt that when she was with Damien.

They were still standing there staring when they were brought back by someone clearing their throat, this made Haley realized that her friends were there and they would want to be introduced.

"Uh Nathan these are my other best friends Brit-" but before she could finish she was cut off by Brittany.

"Hi I'm Brittany." She said shaking his hand and eyeing him. She approved of him he would be good for her best friend she knew she had to hook him and Haley up if they didn't do it themselves, but first she had to get rid of the pest which was Damien Haley's boyfriend.

"I'm Beth."

"And I'm Amy."

"It's nice to meet you all." Nathan said and couldn't help but stare at Haley.

"So your Luke's brother?" Brittany asked.

Nathan took his eyes off of Haley for a few minutes to answer the question and said "Yup."

"Cool so what brings you to Florida?" Brittany asked.

"I'm here for High Flyers camp." He said looking back at Haley.

As they were talking Damien who was heading to the park with some of his friends to play ball noticed Haley and saw her talking to Nathan he wasn't happy about this so he decided he had to make it known that she was taken. He headed over to them and no one notices him coming. He walks up behind Haley and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her on the cheek. Brittany, Beth, and Amy all rolled their eyes as Nathan's fist clenched which didn't go unnoticed by Brittany who smiled.

"Um Damien this is Nathan he's a friend of mines. Nathan this is my boyfriend Damien." Haley said.

"Hey." Damien said.

Nathan just nodded he really didn't like this guy and didn't know how he ended up with someone like Haley.

"Come on babe lets go." Damien said kissing Haley on her cheek making sure that it lingers so that Nathan could know that she was his.

"Hey I'll see you guys later ok. Nathan it was nice meeting you." Haley said and smiled at him as she walked away.

"Oh Hales do we have to pick you up tonight or are you catching a ride with him?" Brittany asked, pointing at Damien and rolling her eyes.

"Um I'll call you and let you know." Haley said.

They headed to the direction of Damien's car and left the park.

Brittany turned to face Nathan and asked "Are you busy tonight?"

"No, not really."

"Good, there's this party tonight you should really come." Brittany said.

"Ok, that's cool." Nathan said.

"I'll give you the directions to my house and you can pick all of us up and we'll go to the party together." She said.

She gave him the directions and they all got into their cars and left the park. In the car Beth is the first one to ask Brittany what she is up to.

"Brittany what are you up to?" Beth asked.

Brittany smiles to herself "Nothing just inviting our new friend to a party. There is nothing wrong with that right?"

Amy and Beth both laugh "Sure if that's your real reason." Beth said.

"I have no other reasons." Brittany said as she searched for her phone, when she found it she took it out and dialed Haley's number.

"Hello."

"Hey are you home yet?" Brittany asked.

"Yea I just got in why?" Haley asked.

"We're coming over for a couple of minutes ok." Brittany said.

Beth and Amy looked at each other and figured that she was going there to pick out Haley's outfit and they laughed.

"Alright no problem." Haley said.

"Ok see you in a few minutes." Brittany said and hung up the phone.

Amy and Beth were looking at her and shaking their heads while laughing, she looked back at them.

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that?" Brittany asked.

"Oh it's nothing just like you're up to nothing." Amy said laughing.

"Ha, ha very funny." Brittany said.

They arrived at Haley's house got out of the car and knocked on the door, a few minutes later Taylor opened the door and let them in.

"Hello Taylor how are you?" Brittany asked.

"Look you are disturbing me. You know where to find my sister." Taylor said and slammed the door going back to whatever it was she was doing.

Brittany, Beth and Amy headed up the stairs to Haley's room, when they got their, her door was closed but they could hear music. They walked in and saw that she was listening to a cd; they listened closely and realized that it was her. She didn't know that she had visitors because her back was to them so they had to speak up.

"Hales." Brittany shouted startling Haley.

Haley jumped and turned around to see her friends standing in her room. She turned off the music and took out the cd, placing it in her cd case; she turned and looked at her friends.

"You really should play that to yourself and not out loud." Beth said.

"Why nobody's going to hear it and you guys aren't going to tell anyone that I can sing." Haley said.

"You are correct on one thing we won't ever tell anybody unless you want us too." Brittany said.

"So what am I wrong about?" Haley asked.

"Well your sister is so busy doing whatever it is she is doing that she'll just let anybody come up here. She told us we can go up because we know where to find you and that we could just come up." Brittany said.

"Crap!" Haley said.

"Ok, now the reason why we are here, although you aren't riding with us which is a shame I came to pick out your outfit for the party tonight." Brittany said.

Haley was hesitant because Brittany was just like Brooke especially when it came to fashion and they were constantly trying to put her in stuff she normally wouldn't wear or what she never thought about wearing. Brittany was already in Haley's closet searching for the perfect outfit.

"Um, Britt I already have an outfit picked out." Haley said.

Brittany stopped what she was doing and looked at Haley "Let me see what you have picked out."

Haley got up and walked over to her closet and took out jeans and a shirt.

Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs; "Hales this is not the party to play it safe. Ok you can keep the jeans but I am changing the shirt."

"But-" Haley tried to protest but Brittany wouldn't let her.

"You know you remind me of Brooke." Haley said.

"Well thank you." Brittany said, and continued looking through Haley's shirts.

Haley, Beth and Amy all laughed at their friend. Her friends were amazed and in love with her closet it was so big and it was a walk in and it had everything a girl could ever dream of in it.

Brittany squealed which caused all of them to look her way.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked.

"Oh sorry I just found the perfect shirt." Brittany said. She came out of the closet holding a white Halter top that had the back out and passed it to Haley.

"No way, I am not wearing that shirt, its too revealing." Haley said.

"Oh come on its not that bad and it'll look great with the jeans and some heels." Beth said.

While Beth and Amy were trying to convince Haley to wear the shirt, Brittany was calling Brooke for some backup.

"Hello."

"Hey it's me." Brittany said.

"Hey Britt what's up?" Brooke asked.

Haley, Beth and Amy had put all of their attention on Brittany and her phone conversation.

"I need some help with Haley." Brittany said.

"Oh no you did not call for backup." Haley said.

"I'm going to put you on speakerphone." Brittany said as she did so.

"Ok, so what's going on?" Brooke asked.

"There is this party tonight. Haley's boyfriend is throwing it for the guys who are coming to the High Flyers camp. So it's kind of like a welcome party." Brittany said.

"Oh I get it you picked out something for tutor-girl to wear and she doesn't want to wear it. Tutor-girl listen carefully you are wearing the outfit ok!" Brooke said.

Haley sighed she knew better than to fight Brooke especially when it came to clothes because in the end Brooke would win and you really couldn't win an argument against Brooke when it had to do with fashion.

"Fine I'll wear it." Haley said sighing.

"Good girl, hey you guys take a picture of her and send me and Luke a copy ok." Brooke said.

"Yea no problem." Brittany said.

"Bye Brooke." Haley said laughing.

"Bye all." Brooke said.

Brittany hangs up the phone and they all laugh.

"Ok, so we are going to go so that we can get ready and plus we have to let our ride know what time to pick us up." Brittany said.

"Wait so you are not driving?" Haley asked.

Brittany started to make her way to the door and Beth and Amy did the same. "Uh actually no I am not driving we are catching a ride there. So we will see you later at the party." Brittany said and they left the house in a hurry not letting Haley have the chance to ask anymore questions.

Haley sighed and went to take a shower.

**Spoilers:**

**-The Party.**

**-Naley moments.**

**Review.**


	10. The Party

**Chapter 10- The Party**

Brittany had called Nathan and told him what time he could pick them up. After they hung up she and the girls began to get to ready.

Haley was getting ready when the phone began ringing. She thought her sister was home and would answer it, but after the fifth ring she picked up the phone.

"Hello." Haley said.

"Hi, honey how's everything?" Lydia asked.

"Hey mom everything's ok. How's the trip have you gotten everything done?" Haley asked.

"Yea so I should be home late tonight or early tomorrow morning." Lydia said.

"Cool cant wait to see you, I miss you so much." Haley said.

"I miss you too. What plans do you have for tonight?" Lydia asked.

"I'm going to a party." Haley said.

"Oh, I forgot it's the welcome party right?"

"Yea." Haley said.

"Ok well have fun and be careful."

"Thanks mom and I will. See you later." Haley said.

The doorbell rang just as Haley hung up the phone. He grabbed her cell phone and purse and checked herself over once more in the mirror and headed downstairs. She opened the door and saw Damien standing there.

"Wow babe you look hot." He said while giving her a kiss.

"Thanks you look good too." She said, wishing for once he would tell her she looked beautiful, she didn't mind him saying she was hot, but for once she would just like to hear the word beautiful once.

She grabbed her house keys and locked the door behind her, and they walked to his car and got in. She sighed secretly wishing he would've have been a gentleman and opened her door, but oh well. Damien started the car and they were off headed towards his house.

Nathan pulled up to Brittany's house and got out and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell and a young girl answered the door, Nathan couldn't help but smile when he saw the little girls eyes widen when she saw him.

"Wow, you are hot." She said.

Nathan smirked and said "Thanks."

"I'm Tina." She said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Nathan." He said.

"Is Brittany in?" Nathan asked.

Tina stopped staring and let him in closing the door behind him.

"Um hold on I'll go get her." She said and immediately sprinted up the stairs to her sister's room.

In between breaths "He…Is…So…Hot." Tina said.

"Tina who's hot?" Brittany asked.

"The guy downstairs who is here to get you he said his name is Nathan." She said.

Brittany laughs and says "Ok tell him we are coming."

"Ok." She heads back downstairs and then says "They are coming." Walking backwards into the living room making sure she was looking at him.

"Thanks." Nathan said.

Brittany, Beth, and Amy came downstairs a few minutes after Tina to see Nathan standing by the door waiting for them.

"I guess I know who my sister's first crush is." Brittany said laughing.

"Well you know no girl can resist me. You girls look great." Nathan said.

"Thank you." They all said.

"Ok we can go. Tina tell mom and dad I'll probably sleep by one of the girls tonight so don't wait up ok." Brittany said.

"Ok I will. Bye Nathan." Tina said.

"Bye Tina." Nathan said, laughing when he heard Tina squeal.

They headed out and off to the party. Meanwhile Damien and Haley were already there and immediately Haley was put on hostess duty. Which was normally her duty almost every party because as Damien's girlfriend you must greet guests. She was looking forward to seeing Nathan again whenever that would be, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She wondered where her friends were.

"So I guess you will be taking coats tonight huh. Aw that's too bad that means that your boyfriend will be all alone tonight and will need someone to keep him company." Rachel said.

"You know you are really funny you should try standup, but seriously I am only greeting guests so no that does not leave him free so back off!" Haley said angrily.

"Whatever." Rachel said pushing past Haley almost causing her drink to spill on her.

Brittany, Beth, Amy and Nathan had pulled up and saw Haley talking to the red head. They all got out and walked up to the house. Haley was still checking her shirt when her friends walked in.

"She still is bothering you?" Brittany asked.

Haley looked up to see her best friends, happy that they were finally there; she didn't see Nathan yet though. He saw her and his breath caught in his throat she was beautiful.

Haley sighs "She's still saying things about hooking up with Damien." Haley said and gasped when she saw Nathan, she felt like time had stopped and it was just them two he looked so sexy in his blue shirt and khaki pants.

"Hey, welcome to the party." Haley said.

"Thanks, I think I am going to enjoy myself tonight." Nathan said staring at her causing shivers to run up and down Haley's spine.

"I hope that you do have a good time." Haley said.

"You look beautiful tonight." Nathan said.

Brittany looked between the two and figures that her job was going to be a lot easier than she thought.

"Thanks." She said trying hard to fight the feelings she was starting to feel.

Brittany noticed Damien walking towards Haley and knew that the moment will be ruined between the couple standing before them.

"Crap, he's going to spoil everything." Brittany said in a whisper, but Beth and Amy heard her and saw Damien coming too.

"Hey babe, I want you to come with me." Damien said.

Haley sighed "Yea sure no problem." She looked back at Nathan apologetically as Damien dragged her away and mouthed "Have fun."

"I need a drink do you girls want anything?" Nathan asked, and they all nodded he took off towards the kitchen to get their drinks.

Beth and Amy pulled Brittany to the side and Amy said "So that's what you have up your sleeve to hook those two up? We want in too."

"Alright, but I'm going to need a lot of help." Brittany said.

"I think I've got the perfect idea." Amy said smiling. "Just leave it to me."

Nathan came back with their drinks and they went to find a seat, they found one in a smaller part of the living room and sat down.

Nathan sighed and took a sip of his drink "This should be fun." He said not taking his eyes off of Haley who was standing next to Damien and some other people.

Someone in the group told a joke which caused the whole group to laugh except for Haley who was lost in her thoughts. She couldn't figure out why she couldn't get those piercing blue eyes out of her mind. Ever since they met all she could do was think about him. She shivered and looked up and saw him staring at her, he had that affect on her, and she wondered how long he had been staring at her. She smiled at him and was about to get lost in his eyes but quickly turned to the people around her.

He saw her look at him and he liked it. She was different than the other girls he knew and he liked that, she was intriguing and he wanted to get to know her. He wanted to know the girl behind that beautiful smile. He couldn't help himself from looking at her; she was so beautiful even hot. He smirked to himself as he checked her out.

"Nathan!" Brittany said trying to get his attention. "Nathan hey." She yelled finally getting his attention.

"What?" He asked being brought out of his thoughts.

"Are you ok? You were just sitting there smirking to yourself." Brittany said.

He took his eyes off of Haley to look at Brittany "Oh I was just thinking about something." He said.

"Ok, then cause I wouldn't want anybody to think you were going crazy." She said.

They all laughed. Nathan turned to look back at Haley but she wasn't there. He decided he was going to get another drink and maybe he would run into her.

"Hey do you guys want another drink?" Nathan asked.

"Sure thanks." They all said at the same time.

He headed into the kitchen to get their drinks when he felt hands around his waist he turned to face a red head, and noticed it was the same red head that was bothering Haley. Normally he would be all up for hooking up but he wasn't interested. He pushed her off of him so that she was just standing in front of him.

"Can I help you with something?" Nathan asked coldly.

Sighs "Oh how foolish of me, I thought you were someone I knew. I am so stupid I am sorry." She said not really meaning it. "I've never seen you around here before. I'm Rachel Gatina, and you are?" She asked holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Not interested and not from here." Nathan said.

"Come on cutie just tell me your name." Rachel said.

Nathan sighs "My name is Nathan." He said hoping that she would leave him alone.

"Hmm that's a really sexy name." Rachel said as she ran her hand over his chest.

He turned back around hoping that she would go away and continued getting the drinks. Brittany wondered what was taking Nathan so long. She looked in the kitchen and saw Rachel talking to him.

"Oh no she isn't, are you kidding me, can you guys see Haley?" Brittany asked.

Beth and Amy looked at one another trying to figure out what she was talking about. They looked for Haley and spotted her standing with Damien and some other people.

"Um, what are you freaking out about? And Haley's over there by Damien." Amy said.

Brittany spotted Haley and then looked back at her two friends to show them what she saw.

"Look in the kitchen." She said.

They looked in the kitchen and saw Rachel all over Nathan and a very uncomfortable looking Nathan.

"Does she have to get with every guy that she meets?" Amy said.

"I've got to stop this." Brittany said getting up, but Amy grabbed her hand.

"Don't, if you go over there then Rachel will make a scene and then it will ruin the plan I have." Amy said.

Brittany sat back down "Well you need to hurry up with your plan or else the plan to hook up Nathan and Haley would be ruined if she see's Rachel and him together."

"Look he's coming back now." Beth said.

"Hey sorry I took so long." He said handing them their drinks.

Amy gets up and says "Hey guys I will be right back." She decided to put her plan in action and she needed some help.

Brittany, Beth and Nathan were talking and listening to the music, when Haley walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Haley said.

They all turned and looked at her.

"Hey girly I was wondering when you were coming to hang with us." Brittany said.

"Yea I'm really sorry I have been welcoming people as they come in and talking to people and listening to jokes that weren't really funny." Haley said.

"He really needs to stop using you Hales it's really not fair to you." Brittany said.

"She's right Hales." Beth said.

Haley sighs "Guys I am really not in the mood to argue."

"We wont we'll stop just know that we will always be here for you." Brittany said.

"Thanks guys. Hey where's Amy?" Haley asked.

Just as Brittany was about to answer she saw Amy trying to get their attention, she got up and grabbed Beth, as they walked away she shouted "We'll find her."

Haley sighed and sat down next to Nathan.

"They're just looking out for you, you know." Nathan said sincerely.

Haley sighed and put her head in her hands, she looks back up at him and says "I know I'm just frustrated, it's not at them it's at myself." She said.

He rubs her back which sends shocks through both of their bodies "It's ok, but you shouldn't be frustrated with yourself you are a great person Hales." He said.

She looked at him and was met by his piercing blue eyes, she could get lost in them. She loved the way he said her name and the way he said her nickname.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" He asked moving his hand from her back.

Haley sighed she didn't want him to stop touching her she liked his touch "For making me feel better."

"Why did you call us over here?" Brittany asked.

"I recruited someone to go over by Rachel and her crew, then when they see Nathan and Haley getting cozy they will show Rachel who would hopefully go to Damien and start making out with him. Then when they are deep in the kiss we will tell her we are ready to leave then she would wonder why and she would see them and voila." Amy said.

"That's your plan?" Brittany asked.

"Yea it's a good plan." Amy said.

"Yea, but Haley is going to be hurt." Brittany said.

"Yes that's-" Amy was about to say something but Beth cut her off.

"Wait I've got it. She's going to be hurt leaving Nathan to be the one to help her through it." Beth said.

"Bingo." Amy said.

"That's genius Amy." Brittany said.

"So what made you come to Florida?" Haley asked.

"I'm here for High Flyers camp." He said.

"Oh!" Haley said.

"Oh! Why are you saying oh?" Nathan asked.

"It's just that most of the guys in that camp are arrogant, self-centered, cocky jerks." She said.

"Most or just one guy in particular?" He asked.

She looked at him "What?" she exclaimed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He said.

Haley sighs "No it's ok you kind of have a point." She said.

He rubbed her back again and she couldn't help but smile that he was doing it again. She didn't want him to stop and she knew it was wrong because she had a boyfriend but she really liked Nathan.

"I shouldn't have said anything; it's really none of my business." He said.

Rachel and the others heard someone say "Wow Haley really knows how to pick 'em, I didn't know her and Damien broke up."

Rachel smiled to herself and finished off her drink as she looked at Haley and Nathan who were looking mighty comfy.

"They haven't yet." Rachel said to herself.

She spotted Damien sitting down and went over to him and sat down next to him. She linked her arm with his and snuggled under him.

He looked at her and whispered "What are you doing? Didn't I tell you not in public?" He asked.

"I couldn't resist." She said pulling his face to meet hers and kissed him. He began kissing her back passionately.

Brittany, Beth and Amy were about to head back to their seats next to Nathan and Haley, when someone called Amy.

"Hey did she fall for it." Amy asked.

"Yea, she's with him now." The girl said.

"Thanks Victoria." Amy said.

"Yea no problem." Victoria said.

They headed back towards Nathan and Haley and were trying to figure out who was doing what.

"Ok guys its time to finish off the plan. Who's going to initiate the let's go home early plan?" Amy asked.

"I'll do it." Brittany said.

"They make such a cute couple." Beth said.

They all looked at Haley and Nathan and had to agree. They stood in front of Nathan and Haley. They both look up and see them, Nathan stops rubbing Haley's back.

"Gee guys how long does it take to find one person?" Haley asked.

"Sorry we were standing around talking." Amy said.

Haley noticed that her friends were nervous and it seemed that they were hiding something.

"Guys what's going on?" Haley asked.

"Um Hales maybe we should go home. You know we can watch movies and eat junk food and loads of candy." Brittany said.

Haley stands up and looks at her friends "Why the party isn't even close to being over yet?" she asks.

They look at one another and then back at Haley. Nathan can see that something's up. "Um I just think that it's a really good idea and we can hang out." Brittany said.

"What's going on you guys?" Haley asks.

"Hales, please lets just-" but Haley cuts Brittany off before she can finish.

"Something's up." She said and pushed past them and walked into the larger part of the living room where she saw Damien making out with Rachel.

"What's going on you guys?" Nathan asks.

Brittany sighs "We'll show you." She said.

They walked into the larger part of the living room and Nathan saw Damien making out with the red head that was hitting on him. He got pissed but calmed down when he saw that all eyes were on the two and on Haley; he knew he needed to be there for her.

She couldn't stand it anymore she just had to get out of there. She ran out of the living room and headed for the kitchen where she grabbed the bottle of the strongest drink she could find and ran out of the house, with Nathan and her friend's right behind her.

"Haley stop please?" Beth pleaded.

Through her tears she managed to say "Go away and just leave me alone." She said as she picked up her speed.

"Hey do you guys mind if I try to at least get her to talk to me?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, if she does talk to you can you at least get her to go home?" Brittany asked.

"I'll try." He said, turning to run after Haley catching up to her, but keeping his distance. Leaving three very satisfied and happy that the plan worked but sad best friends behind.

He watched as she walked down a path which led to a lake, she had walked down the bridge and sat down with her legs hanging over the side. She unscrew the cap off of the bottle and drank some of it allowing the burning liquid to go down her throat.

"You are so stupid Haley." She said to herself. "Why couldn't you have listened to your friends?"

Nathan decided that he was going to talk to her. He walked down the bridge and took a seat next to her. She turned and looked at him and he saw her eyes were puffy and red and his heart broke when he saw all the emotions in her eyes.

She was about to take another sip but Nathan grabbed the bottle from her and emptied its contents.

"You don't need this, I'm sure this is not you." Nathan said.

She laughs and sniffles and looks into his eyes, she feels it again she isn't sure what it is "No it's not me." She says in a whisper.

"If you want or need to talk about it your friends are here for you and I am here for you." He said.

She smiles god how he loves that smile "Thanks." She says.

He gets up and holds out his hand to help her up. "Let me take you home." He said.

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up, they were really close to each other and still held the others hand. They stood their and stared at each other, Nathan began to move forward slowly he was going to take a chance and kiss her. Haley moved forward too until they were mere inches apart. Nathan took the next step and kissed, Haley kissed him back and it started off slow, but before it could get any deeper Haley's phone began to ring. They both sighed she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"I'm sorry about the kiss." Nathan said.

"It's ok you don't have to be sorry." She said and smiled at him as she answered her phone.

"Hello." She said.

"Hales are you ok?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine we're heading back now." She said.

"Ok well we'll meet you guys by the car ok." Brittany said.

"Ok." Haley said.

Haley hung up and she and Nathan looked at each other. They turned to leave and head back to the car to leave. They saw Brittany, Beth and Amy were all there waiting for them.

"Hey you ok?" Brittany asked when she saw them walking towards the car.

Haley shrugged "Yea, I guess so I just want to go home, I need to go inside though to get my purse." She said.

"I'll get it just tell me where it is." Beth said.

Haley told her where it was and she went back inside to get the purse. She found the purse, grabbed it and headed out. She was close to the door when she felt someone grab her. She turned and saw that it was Damien who had grabbed her and she snatched her hand away from him.

"What is your problem?" She asked.

"Where's Haley?" He asked.

"Haley doesn't concern you anymore." She said and turned to walk away.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her in a corner and pushed her against the wall.

"Look I'm going to ask you one more time, where is Haley?" He asked.

"Why do you care? Haley obviously wasn't on your mind when you were sucking face with Rachel." She said angrily.

"Look you little twit that is none of your business. And besides Haley's not going to find out about that now is she?" He asked tightening his grip on her arm.

"I don't have to say anything she already knows, she saw you." Beth said.

Meanwhile Haley, Brittany and Amy were wondering what was taking Beth so long.

"I'm worried guys she's taking too long." Haley said.

Brittany laughs "You worry too much Hales, but I must say she is taking long." She said.

Haley opens the car door "I'll go get her." She said.

"No Hales I'll go. I'll be right back." Nathan said getting out of the car and closing the door.

Haley closed her door and they watched as he walked towards the house and headed inside. He looked around the party to see if he spotted Beth. He then spotted her in the corner where Damien had taken her and saw that Damien had her up against the wall. He made his way over to them to help her out.

"Stop lying to me. Haley doesn't know anything." Damien shouted.

Beth laughs "Yes she does, she saw you with her own two eyes making out with Rachel." Beth said.

He tightened his grip and said "You are lying to me, because if Haley saw something she would have said something to me."

"Please, she's hurt and I don't really think that she is going to confront you about making out with another girl." She said.

"You know-" Damien was cut off by someone talking to him.

"Get your hands off of her." Nathan said angrily.

They both turned to see Nathan standing there. Beth could clearly see that Nathan was pissed and she noticed that his fists were clenched and he was prepared to fight.

"Dude this is none of your business." Damien said letting go of Beth and getting up in Nathan's face.

Beth got behind Nathan and tried to get him to go. "Come on Nate let's just go he's not worth it." She said.

"Look I'm not done talking to you, so you are not going anywhere, (looks to Nathan) and as for you this is not your business so back off." Damien said trying to grab Beth, but was blocked by Nathan who pushed him up against the wall and now had him in a chokehold.

"Dude she's my friend so technically it is my business." Nathan said, getting angrier and tightening his grip.

Beth was getting scared she decided they needed to get out of their before Nathan killed Damien or vice versa.

Grabbing Nathan's hand "Nate, come on lets go, please." She pleaded.

He looked at her and noticed the fear in her eyes; before he let Damien go he spoke so that only him and Damien could hear "This isn't over!"

"No its not." Damien said.

Nathan let him go and as soon as he did Beth had already dragged him out of the house.

Brittany saw both Nathan and Beth coming out of the house and noticed their facial expressions and knew that something had happened.

"Something happened you guys." Brittany said.

"Why do you say that?" Haley asked as she looked and saw Nathan and Beth.

"I wonder what happened, he looks angry and she looks scared." Amy said.

"I'm going to ask what happened." Brittany said.

"Maybe you shouldn't, I mean it's probably nothing really." Haley said but she knew Brittany would still ask anyway.

They both got in the car and Nathan started it up and pulled off.

"What happened in there?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing." Beth said looking at Nathan who was looking at her through the rearview mirror; he saw in her eyes that she wanted to keep that between the two of them.

"It can't be nothing, because your faces say different." Brittany said.

Nathan puts on a smile and says "Yea sorry about that, but nothing happened back there."

"Oh Hales here's your bag." Beth said handing the bag to Haley.

"Thanks." Haley said.

"If you guys say so, I still don't believe that nothing happened, but I'll leave it alone for now." Brittany said.

"Hey are you guys all going home or do you have some place in particular that you want to go?" Nathan asked.

"You can drop me home." Haley said.

"We're sleeping by Haley tonight so I guess you only have one stop to make." Brittany said.

"Are you always this forward?" Nathan asked.

"Ha, ha very funny." Brittany said.

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Haley asked smiling.

Nathan smiled and looked at Haley "Yup." He said.

"Brooke." They said in unison.

"Well you know, I do learn from the best." Brittany said laughing.

"She'll surely be proud." Haley said.

"Um we've got a problem." Nathan said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"I don't know where you live." Nathan said.

They all burst out laughing and Haley directed Nathan to her house. They finally arrived at her house after driving around in circles.

Brittany opened her door and got out "Well thanks Nate, see you later." She said.

"Bye." Nathan said.

"Bye Nate." Amy said.

"Bye."

She got out and closed the car door. Beth opened her door, but before she got out of the car she squeezed Nathan's shoulder.

"Thanks Nate for everything." She said.

"No problem anytime." He said.

"See ya." She said.

"Hey Beth can you open the door for me please, I'll be there soon." Haley said handing Beth her house keys. Beth got out and closed the door.

They watched as the three went into Haley's house and closed the door. She turned to look at Nathan.

"Haley I am really sorry about the kiss I shouldn't have done that." Nathan said.

"It's ok Nathan." She said. "Thanks."

"For what?" Nathan asked confused.

"For letting me vent you didn't have to but you did so thank you." She said.

"No problem." He said smirking.

"Wow and your smirking, you are something else do you know that." She said smiling.

He loved it when she smiled "Well you know." He said.

"Jeez." She said laughing. "Anyway, thanks again you made me feel better." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And stop apologizing for the kiss." She said smirking.

"Bye." She said as she got out of the car.

"Bye." He said, touching his cheek where she kissed him.

She closed the door and walked up to her front door and went inside, Nathan drove off once she was inside. He followed the directions she had given him to get back to camp. When he got back he went straight to his room and got ready for bed.

Haley locked the door and sighed she then headed upstairs. She walked into her room, and put her stuff down and went into the bathroom to get into her pajamas, when she reentered her room all eyes were on her.

"So what happened outside?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing I just thanked him for listening." Haley said.

"Really because when you came in here you were blushing." Brittany said.

Haley pretends that she is ready for bed so she starts yawning and says "Boy am I tired."

"Ok fine pretend that you are tired, but you aren't getting off that easy." Brittany said.

They all laughed, Haley turned off the light and they all went to bed.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews keep me writing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all of your reviews, I really appreciated them. I am glad that you all are enjoying this story.**

**Here's another chapter, song lyrics are in bold and I do not own the songs or the characters except the made up ones. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 11**

Haley and the girls were still asleep when her mom came home. She went to check on Haley and didn't want to wake her or the girls when she saw that they were still sleeping. She quietly closed the door and went back downstairs.

"Well good morning Taylor." Lydia said.

"Hey mom, your back." Taylor said.

"Yea I got in this morning." She said.

"Cool. So how was the trip?" Taylor asked.

"It was good I got what I needed to be done out of the way, and the new designs will be coming out soon." Lydia said.

"That's good, so you're going to have a fashion show coming up soon then?" Taylor asked.

"Yea and I want all of my kids in it. Has your father called yet? Last time I called home Haley told me that she hadn't heard from him." Lydia said.

"No he hasn't called, and if he did I wouldn't know I've been busy so I haven't really been home." She said.

"I know because when I called I wanted to speak with you to see what's going on with you, but Haley told me you weren't home." Lydia said.

"Oh well anyway I am on my way out. I shall be back later." Taylor said.

"Yea no problem." Lydia said.

Haley got up and went downstairs, she went into the kitchen to get some breakfast but stopped when she saw her mom.

"Hi mom I missed you, when did you get in?" Haley asked as she hugged her mom.

Returning the hug "Oh, sweetie I missed you too and your sister, by the way your other siblings said hello. And I got in this morning, I checked on you but you and the girls were still sleeping." Lydia said. "Did I miss anything while I was away?" she asked.

"Not really." Haley said.

"How was the party?" Lydia asked.

Haley had been smiling and when her mom mentioned the party her smile immediately faded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Haley said.

Lydia could see something was wrong with her youngest daughter but chose to let it go for now "Ok, we won't but I am here if you need me or want to talk." She said.

"Thanks mom. Hey didn't you have something you wanted to tell me?" Haley asked.

"Oh, well the designs were a hit and they liked them so there will be a fashion show soon to present the new line and as I told Taylor I want all of my children to be in the show, even Brooke, Brittany, Beth and Amy although they aren't my birth children, they are still my daughters." Lydia said.

"Mom that is so awesome and I would love to be in the show and believe me Brooke and the others would be happy to be in the show." Haley said.

"Ok that's good, now secondly your cousin wrote a song and he needs female vocals and since you can sing I told him to come down and work on the song with you. At least that way you can get your music out there." Lydia said.

"Mom I cant you know I hate singing in front of people, and those songs I wrote are personal." Haley said.

"Honey it's time to show the world your talent." Lydia said.

"Mom, you know I freeze up when I get in front of a crowd, and I just sit there, I can't do it. You are going to have to tell him never mind." Haley said.

Before Lydia could answer her the doorbell rang. Haley walked out of the kitchen and went to answer the door.

When the door open the person said "Chris Keller's in the house, sup cousin?" walking past Haley into the house.

"Do you always have to talk in third person?" she asked.

"I just love me." He said. "So are you ready to get to work? I want to see how you do on this song." He said.

"Actually I'm not going to be working with you, my mom made a mistake. I'm sorry you had to come all the way here, but you can go now." Haley said.

"Well I mean we might as well try, I did come all the way here. So let's go." He said grabbing her and closing the door behind them. They went into the living room and Chris sat down, Haley was still standing with her arms folded across her chest.

"Haley who was that?" Lydia asked walking into the living room.

"It's Chris." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Hey aunt Lydia, she was trying to send me away but Chris Keller doesn't leave that easy." He said.

"God could you stop that? If you stop doing that I will work on your stupid song with you." Haley said.

"Deal let me show you the lyrics." Chris said, as he handed her the sheet with the lyrics.

"Alright I'll leave you two." Lydia said as she went back to the kitchen.

Haley sighs and sits down on the couch and reads through the lyrics.

"Alright let me hear the music." Haley said.

He took out his guitar out of the case and began playing. Haley listened and began mouthing the words at the same time.

"What do you think, can you sing it?" he asked.

Haley sighs "Yea fine whatever lets just get this over with." She said.

He started to play again but she didn't start singing, he stopped playing.

"Are you going to start singing anytime soon?" he asked.

"I can't do this." Haley said.

"Look you've got to get over your fear. You need to let people hear you. Now come on!" He said.

He started playing again, and she started singing, she tried to get the feel of the song but wasn't sure if she was doing just that.

**Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is that?" Chris asked.

"What?" She asked.

"That was crap, can't you put more excitement, more emotion in it?" he asked.

Haley sighed "I told you I didn't want to do this." She said.

"Come on please help me out, I want to record this before the tour." He said.

"I'm sorry but-" before she could finish she was cut off by the doorbell. She got up and went to answer the door, when she opened it she was greeted by Nathan standing before her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"I'm just here to check on you and make sure that you are ok." Nathan said.

She smiles "Thanks for checking up on me and yea I'm ok." she said.

"That's good, anyway I'll just be on my way." He said. "I'll see you." he turned to leave and began walking down the steps when Haley stopped him.

"Wait um, if you don't have any plans later would you like to have dinner with me and my family?" she asked biting her lower lip nervously.

Nathan smirked; he noticed when he first met her that she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous. "Sure, what time?" he asked.

"You can stop with the smirking and I'll call you." She said smiling.

"Ok, see you later." He said.

"Bye." She said closing the door behind her and smiling.

She walked back into the living room and picked up the paper again, she had the excitement and the emotion to sing the song this time.

"Alright I'm ready, so play." She said.

Chris looked at her and wondered where this new change of heart came from but decided not to ask, he didn't want to go back to where they were before. He began to play again.

**Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown**

He stopped playing and clapped he didn't know where the passion and emotion came from but he was glad that she found it and sang the verse like that.

"That was much better." He said.

"Really, that's good." She said.

"Whatever caused you to sing like that you need to keep it around." He said.

She smiled to herself and thought about Nathan.

"Hey guys how's the song going?" Lydia asked.

"Well when we first started she sounded like crap, then someone was at the door and when she came back she sounded so much better." He said.

"Do you guys mind if I sit in and listen?" she asked.

"No I don't mind as long as Haley doesn't mind." He said.

"Haley honey! Haley!" Lydia shouted.

Haley was brought out of her thoughts of Nathan when she heard her mom calling her. "What? Sorry what's up?" She asked.

"Are you ok? Where were you just now?" Lydia asked and smiled as she noticed the blush on her daughters' cheeks.

"Um yea I'm ok. What were you asking me?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if its ok with you if I sit in and listen to you guys sing the song?" Lydia asked.

"Yea, sure whatever." Haley said.

"Ok." Lydia said.

Chris started playing again, Haley sighed and all of her thoughts went to Nathan and she began to sing again. Lydia listened as her daughter began singing the song and couldn't help but smile at how talented her daughter was.

_**Haley**_

**Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown**

_**Chris**_

**Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?**

_**Both**_

**Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
**

_**Both**_

**  
Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby**

_**Both**_

**  
**_**[x2**_**  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue**

_**Both**_

**  
Follow you  
Follow you**

_**Both**_

**When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue**

_**Both**_

**Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue?**

They ended and her mom began clapping she loved the song. Haley didn't know that her friends had heard them too.

"That was awesome you guys." Lydia said.

"Thanks mom. (To Chris) Are we done?" Haley asked.

"Yea but we need to go in to the studio to record it, so if you have any songs you have written then bring them too." He said.

"Hales was that you just now?" Brittany asked as her and the other girls entered the room.

"Yea, oh guys this is my cousin Chris. Chris these are my best friends Brittany, Beth and Amy." She said.

"Hey. Haley that was amazing you sounded awesome." Beth said.

Before Haley could reply Chris did "Thanks I wrote the song. You girls should let me take you out to breakfast and I'll tell you what my inspiration was." Chris said winking at the girls as he put his guitar away.

"Um no thanks besides we ate cereal." Brittany said.

"Well Chris Kellers off. Haley I will call you when we go into the studio. Adios aunty, beautiful ladies." He said and got up to leave.

"Does he have to talk in third person?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Haley said shrugging.

"Alright are you girls ready to go home?" Lydia asked.

"Yes Ma'am." They all said.

"You coming along for the ride Hales?" Lydia asked.

"No I'm just going to watch some TV or something." Haley said.

The girls came back downstairs with their stuff and said their goodbyes to Haley and left. Haley still couldn't get Nathan off of her mind. She thought about his piercing blue eyes and the way he said her name and his smirk that he always seem to have on, it was cocky but sexy she also loved his smile. She went upstairs into her room and grabbed her guitar and her notebook she sat up in her bed and started strumming her guitar, just as she did this she began to write as the words came to her. She was interrupted by her cell phone vibrating on the table. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello."

A really cheery voice spoke "Hey tutor-girl. What you doing?"

"Nothing just sitting in my room, what's up tigger?" she asked.

"How are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, someone called you and told you about the party didn't they?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, kind of, don't be mad at them. Luke was trying to find Nathan and we tried calling you but none of you were answering so I called Brittany, but it went to voicemail, so-" but Haley cut her off.

"You left a message, she called you back and you guys talked?" Haley asked sighing.

"Yea your not mad are you?" Brooke asked.

Haley sighs "No I'm not. So what's up?" Haley asked.

"Nothing much, just checking on you. How you been?" Brooke asked.

Haley sighs "I've been ok." she said.

"Hey if you need to talk I am here ok." Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke. So how's everyone?" Haley asked.

"Well they are all ok; Karen and Keith are getting married. And-" but Haley cut her off.

"Wait what they are getting married! That's awesome." Haley said.

"Yea you should come if you can, although I think you might be coming because I think your in it and she wants your mom to make the dresses." Brooke said.

"I'll talk to my mom." Haley said.

"So, um oh yea Luke and I are still together, I just moved into my new apartment. But everybody's doing well." Brooke said.

"Wait why are you living in an apartment?" Haley asked surprised.

"My parents decided to sell the house and some of our stuff and move, but I couldn't leave Tree Hill, its home." Brooke said. "So when you come to visit Tree Hill you've got a place to stay."

"Yea no problem, I really miss Tree Hill, I wish we hadn't moved." Haley said sadly.

"Well we miss you too." Brooke said.

"Hey where's Luke?" Haley asked.

"Oh he went home, he's coming over later." Brooke said.

"So what are your plans for the summer?" Haley asked.

"Well I'm thinking I'm going to get a job." Brooke said.

"What Brooke Davis is actually going to get a job?" Haley asked laughing.

"Ha, ha tutor-girl is funny. No but seriously I've got rent and bills to pay." Brooke said.

"That's good Brooke I am proud of you." Haley said.

"Well I'm going to cheer camp and I might come and visit Tree Hill before school starts." Haley said.

"Wait you're a cheerleader? That's awesome, I wanted to go this year but I got to work. And I hope that you do get to visit us." Brooke said.

"Thanks. Hey I have to go my mom is calling me. Tell everyone I said hi." Haley said.

"I will and tell everyone there I said hi." Brooke said.

They hung up and Haley got up and went downstairs.

"Yea mom." Haley said as she entered the kitchen. "Dad your back, how was the trip?" Haley asked as she hugged her dad.

"Great, I missed you guys though." Jimmy said.

"Haley what do you want for dinner it's your night to choose." Lydia said.

Haley smiled "I want Mac and Cheese." She said.

"I should've known that's what you would've wanted." Lydia said.

"Mom Mac and Cheese is the food of the gods." Haley said.

Lydia laughed "I know honey."

Haley was about to go back upstairs when she remembered that she had invited Nathan over for dinner.

"Mom, I invited a friend over for dinner. Is that ok with you?" she asked.

"Yea, that's no problem. I'll just set an extra plate." Lydia said.

"Thanks mommy." Haley said and went back upstairs.

"Mommy uh oh this sounds like a boy is coming over." Jimmy said as he and Lydia laughed.

Haley was trying to find something to wear. She was trying to figure out if she should dress up or just stay casual and comfy. She decided to be comfy so she put on juicy sweat pants and a spaghetti strap top. She checked herself over in the mirror and thought that she looked good. She decided to go downstairs and see if her mom needed any help. She was also going to call Nathan at the same time.

"Hey mommy." Haley said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey baby. What time is your friend coming?" Lydia asked.

"Um I've got to call do you need any help?" Haley asked.

"Nah, I'm almost done, and dinner should be ready soon. But you can set the table and then go call your friend." She said intrigued by who this person was her daughter had invited over for dinner.

Haley came back into the kitchen after setting the table and walked over to the phone and picked it up. She dialed Nathan's number and while she waited for him to answer she told her mom she was done.

Whispering "Hey mom I've finished setting the table."

"Ok thanks honey." Lydia replied back in a normal tone.

Meanwhile, after the fourth ring Nathan had picked up just as Haley was about to hang up.

"Hello." Nathan said.

Haley's heart melted when she heard his voice and couldn't help but think how sexy he sounded. He looked sexy too. Lydia looked at her daughter and noticed she had a dreamy look on her face and she was smiling to herself. Lydia smiled and shook her head and continued what she was doing.

"Hello!" Nathan said again brining Haley out of her thoughts.

Haley sighed and said "Oh, sorry its me Haley you can come over."

Nathan smiled to himself, "Yea I'll be right over as soon as I get dressed." He said.

Haley gulped, she thought he was sexy and here he was telling her that he had to get ready, now she had thoughts about his chest and running her hands up and down them.

"Hales you still there?" Nathan asked bringing her out of her thoughts again.

"Yea, sorry I'll see you when you get here." She said and they hung up.

After they hung up Haley went upstairs to her room and into her bathroom she washed her face, as she dried off her face she heard a beep. She came out of the bathroom and saw that she had received an instant message. She decided she would check it. When she saw who it was from she froze. She really wished she had ignored it because she didn't want to talk to him.

_Baller 320- Hey baby, I want to apologize for whatever I did to upset you. I really miss you why aren't you talking to me?_

_Tutor-girl 25- (Angrily) It's amazing how you seem to never have an idea what you did to upset me._

_Baller 320- Honestly I don't know what I did to upset you. And whatever your stupid friend told you is a lie._

Haley was on the brink of tears. She couldn't believe that he would lie to her, and he had pissed her off when he talked about her friend, although she wasn't sure which one he was referring to.

_Tutor-girl 25- First off, I cant believe you would lie to me and secondly don't you ever talk about any of my friends like that ever again._

She closed the message box and shut off her computer, as she sat in her chair she began to cry. She was so happy earlier and now she was sad because of Damien. Meanwhile, Nathan had just arrived and rang the doorbell. Taylor was just coming down the stairs and went to open the door. When she opened the door she saw this boy with black hair and blue eyes, she smiled to herself and looked him up and down checking out his body, she was planning on making this boy hers.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she continued staring him up and down.

Haley had just finished washing her face again and was heading downstairs when she saw Nathan at the door and her sister openly checking him out.

"Hey." She said making her way to the door.

"Hey you look beautiful." Nathan said staring at Haley.

Taylor laughed but quickly covered it up with a cough. "So who's this?" she asked.

Haley rolled her eyes "Nathan this is my sister Taylor, Taylor this is my friend Nathan." Haley said.

"Come on in." Haley said as she moved out of the way.

**There is chapter 11 I hope that you enjoy it please, please leave me lots of reviews. If I get sufficient amount I'll update again later tonight.**

**Next:**

**The dinner with the James Family**

**Nathan and Haley take a walk**

**Haley makes a decision that she regrets**


	12. Chapter 12The Dinner

**So here is another chapter. I just want to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed they mean so much to me. I really hope that you all are enjoying this story. **

**I do not own OTH or its characters that is so sad. And I just want to say I honestly don't like Carrie they need to get rid of her after Haley, Brooke and Peyton kick her ass, she needs to stop flirting with Nathan and do her job.**

**Chapter 12- The Dinner**

Nathan walked into the James's residence and looked around and thought that their home was nice.

"Hey kids, dinner is ready." Lydia said from the kitchen bringing Nathan out of his thoughts.

Taylor closed the door, she pushed past her sister and grabbed Nathan's hand and dragged him into the dining room, he turned and looked at Haley.

Haley groaned and followed them into the dining room.

"Who's this?" Lydia asked entering the dining room, carrying the salad.

"This is-" but Taylor was cutoff by Haley.

She sat down next to Nathan and began introducing them.

"Mom, Dad this is Lucas's brother and a friend of mines. This is Nathan, Nathan these are my parents Lydia and Jimmy James." Haley said smiling.

Lydia sat down "Wait, when did Lucas get a brother? I thought Karen only had him?" Lydia asked.

"She did, we don't have the same mom we have the same dad." Nathan said.

"Wait, isn't Lucas a Scott? Which means that you are Nathan Scott?" Taylor asked.

"Gee, Taylor nothing gets past you does it?" Haley asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Nathan wanted to laugh along with Haley's parents but they kept it in, as Taylor just glared at her sister.

Jimmy sternly said "Girls, no need to start, plus we have company." When he noticed Taylor glaring at Haley.

They ate their salad in silence, until Taylor decided to speak up.

"So Nathan, do you have a girlfriend?" Taylor asked.

"No we broke up." He said.

"Oh such a shame, well it's her loss." Taylor said rubbing his arm.

Haley began to get angry, she realized this and calmed down, and she tried to figure out why she was getting jealous. Lydia could feel the tension and she could see that her youngest daughter was getting upset with her sister. She could see that their was something between Nathan and Haley. She decided to ease the tension by switching topics.

"So Nathan what brings you to Florida?" Lydia asked.

"I came for basketball camp." Nathan said.

They talked about different things and about Tree Hill. Lydia decided to bring in dinner so she got up and headed into the kitchen. She wanted to talk to Nathan alone so she asked him to help her.

Turning around "Nathan, do you mind helping?" Lydia asked.

"Sure no problem!" he said getting up from the table and following her into the kitchen.

She got right to the point "Do you like my daughter?" she asked.

Nathan looked up at her and wondered how she knew, and in that moment as Lydia looked into his eyes she could see that he did like her. She had already started planning the wedding in her head.

"Yes I do, but it doesn't matter she's dating someone." Nathan said as he looked down.

She put the bowl down and walked towards him and turned him to face her. "Listen to me if you like her tell her, or even show her. And trust me when I say this, her and him are not going to last." Lydia said.

"You don't like him do you?" Nathan asked.

Lydia was getting the bowl she sighed and looked at him "No, but I put up with him because she's my daughter and I love her. And he has hurt her too many times to count that I just hope she realizes who he really is before its too late." She said, looking at him and noticing that he had gotten really upset.

"You ok?" Lydia asked concerned.

Nathan calmed down and looked at her "Yea, I'm fine, I just know what you mean." He said.

They went back into the dining room and sat back down. Lydia passed the bowl around after taking out some for herself.

"Mac and Cheese?" Nathan asked.

"Oh it's my favorite and tonight was my night to choose." Haley said with a smile.

"Mom couldn't you have told me that it was Haley's night to choose so I could have eaten out." Taylor said bitterly.

"Look you can go somewhere else, instead of getting on my case." Haley bit back angrily.

"Girls that's enough!" Jimmy shouted.

They ate in silence until Nathan decided to break it by asking Haley a question.

"I still can't believe that Mac and Cheese is your favorite food." Nathan said laughing.

"Dude Mac and Cheese is the food of the gods." Haley said.

Nathan laughed and said "Yea if those gods are five year olds."

She playfully hit his shoulder and said "Shut up."

They both felt something in that instant that she touched him.

They all finished eating and Haley was helping her mom to clear the table.

"He's cute, and he seems nice." Lydia said.

Haley blushed "Mom would you hush?" she asked.

"What? He can't hear me." Lydia said laughing.

"Very funny mom." Haley said.

"You don't have to help me you know, go hang out with Nathan." Lydia said.

"Are you sure mom?" Haley asked.

Lydia smiled and looked at her daughter "Go honey, show him around the neighborhood or something before your sister sticks her claws into him and takes him out." She said laughing.

Nathan comes into the kitchen followed by Haley's dad. He couldn't help but stare at Haley, he found her to be beautiful especially when she laughed. Haley and her mom stopped laughing when they noticed that they were not alone in the kitchen.

Haley looked at Nathan and blushed "Hey Nate do you want to take a walk around the neighborhood with me?" she asked.

"Yea sure no problem." He said smiling.

Her heart melted when she saw him smile, it was so gorgeous she was brought out of her thoughts by her sister.

Linking arms with Nathan she said "I'm going to sis, you will need some help describing certain places." Taylor said smirking.

"But-" before Haley could finish her mom cut in.

"Actually Taylor you cant go, because its your turn to do the chores and plus you have that meeting with the lady from the school." Lydia said smiling and continuing what she was doing.

Taylor was upset and rolled her eyes at her sister and headed upstairs.

"Ok, you two have fun and stay safe. (To Haley) You know your curfew." Lydia said.

Haley goes to kiss her mom on the cheek and says "Yea I know." Then she whispers a thank you so that only her mom hears it.

"Come on Nate, let's go." Haley said.

"Haley-bop don't I get a kiss too?" Jimmy asked smiling.

Haley blushed and gave her father a kiss.

"Mr. & Mrs. James thanks for dinner it was really good." Nathan said.

"Your welcome, thanks for coming and please call me Lydia and him Jimmy/Jim." Lydia said.

Nathan nodded and he and Haley headed out when her mom called her.

"Do you have your house key?" Lydia asked.

"Yea, I got it just as you were calling me." Haley said.

"Ok, have fun." Lydia said.

Haley and Nathan left and went on their walk.

"So should I be expecting you to tell me the wedding plans, because I am assuming you have already made him our son in law?" Jimmy asked laughing.

"Very funny and you know you liked him especially when he mentioned basketball." Lydia said laughing.

**There you go that was another chapter. I might post again tonight because the next chapters are already written I just have to type them out but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review.**

**Spoilers:**

**Nathan and Haley's walk**

**Haley makes a decision she regrets**


	13. Chapter 13 Mistakes

**I just want to say thanks to those of you who have been reviewing I really appreciate them. I hope that you guys are enjoying this story; there will be drama to come. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**By the way, I have to agree and join in with other authors on the whole getting rid of Carrie. I mean who does she think she is, telling Jamie he can call her mama and kissing Nathan unbelievable. Someone needs to deal with her and they need to fire her. Also Nathan pissed me off, why didn't he tell Haley, that way they could fire Carrie and be a happy family with no husband and kid stealing obsessive/crazy psycho. I CANT STAND CARRIE NALEY NEEDS TO FIRE HER.**

**Chapter 13- Mistakes**

As they were walking Nathan begins to laugh, which makes Haley look at him as if he has gone nuts.

"What's so funny?" Haley asks confused.

Nathan looks at Haley "Nothing Haley-bop." He said laughing.

Haley blushes and pretends to be upset, so she punches him on his arm and runs to the beach.

Nathan is still laughing as he takes off after her. Haley sits down on the sand and looks out at the ocean; she has a lot of things on her mind. Nathan spots Haley and walks up to her sitting down next to her.

Nathan tries to hide his laughter "Hales I'm sorry." He said smiling.

She looks at him and laughs "No your not, because you want to laugh right now. You have to promise me you wont say anything to anybody." She said seriously.

"Well I mean you know Brooke could use a new nickname." Nathan said smirking.

She hits him "I'm serious Nathan, only a few people know that nickname my family, Lucas and now you. So this has to stay with you." Haley pleaded.

Nathan couldn't resist looking at her beautiful brown eye's which were causing him to give in and promise to keep the secret, he even wanted to reveal secrets to her and hopefully they both could open up to one another and he knew for him it wouldn't be too long because he trusted her there was just something about her.

Nathan sighs "Ok, ok I'll keep this a secret. And just in case I don't keep my promise I'll tell you something that no one else knows except for my parents and Luke." Nathan said.

Haley gives him a hug and then says "Thank you, now what were you going to tell me?" she asks.

Nathan had gone into his own world when Haley had hugged him he felt something and he wondered if she felt it too.

She felt something when she hugged him and she wanted to do it again. She decided not to and tried to get his attention.

Waving her hands and clipping her fingers in his face she yelled "Nate, hey…"

He came out of his daydream and looked at her and said "Sorry um, oh yea I'm supposed to tell you something."

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Nathan sighs "Yea I'm fine." He said smirking.

She blushed, she loved his smirk and she loved his smile. "So what are you going to tell me?" she asked.

Nathan sighs and hesitates for a moment "My middle name is Royal." He said.

"Nathan Royal Scott, wow it's kind of cute Nate." Haley said as she began laughing.

Nathan began to tickle her which made her laugh even harder.

"You find that funny huh?" Nathan asked, laughing and still tickling Haley.

Through her laughter "No, no I don't find it funny, you tickling me is causing me to laugh. Please stop?" Haley pleaded.

"Really cause I just started tickling you and you were laughing before that." He said.

Laughing "No I wasn't (Laughing) ok maybe I was." She said.

Haley had somehow managed to get away from Nathan and got up and started to run. He got up and ran after her laughing.

"Oh no you don't, come here." He said laughing.

Trying to catch her breath while running and laughing she managed to say "No, you just want to tickle me." She said stopping to catch her breath as she looked behind her to make sure that he hadn't caught up to her. She turned to run again, and as she did she ran right into a hard chest, she looked up and saw that it was Nathan.

She started to back away "Ok, you win I was laughing." She said turning around to run but he grabbed her waist, that her back was now touching his chest.

"You're not getting away that easy." Nathan said tickling her again.

She started to laugh again and tried to wiggle out of his arms, but she had wriggled to much and was now facing him. They both stopped laughing and Nathan stopped tickling Haley, they just stood there staring into each others eyes.

Some of her hair had fallen out of her clip and Nathan put it behind her ear his thumb grazing her cheek in the process causing her to shudder. She liked his touch and wanted him to continue to touch her. He leaned down and kissed her, Haley was fighting hard not to kiss back, she wanted to, but she heard about who he was and she had a boyfriend. She finally gave in and her arms went around his neck and she kissed him back, he pulled her closer to him and the kiss began to get more passionate.

They were interrupted when Nathan's phone started ringing. Neither wanted to pull away but they knew that whoever was calling would keep calling. So they pulled away and Nathan took his phone out of his pocket cursing the person who was calling. He saw it was his brother and answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Nate, I was trying to find Haley do you know where she is?" Lucas asked.

Nathan sighed "Yea, she's right here, hold on." Nathan said handing Haley the phone and walked away.

Haley sighed and spoke into the phone "Hello."

"Hey Hales." Lucas said.

"Luke I've missed you, thanks for the gift by the way." She said.

While they were on the phone Brooke had just walked into Lucas' room and laid down next to him. Nathan was coming back and as he was walking towards her he saw her smiling and he couldn't help but smile to himself, she was so beautiful.

"Broody who are you talking to?" Brooke asked.

"I'm talking to Haley." Lucas said.

Brooke squealed which caused Lucas to jump up and Haley had to move the phone from her ear.

"Can I talk to her please Broody?" Brooke asked pouting.

Nathan had come back and wondered why she had the phone from her ear.

"Hey you ok, why are you holding the phone away from your ear?" Nathan asked concerned.

She looked up at him and their eyes locked "Yea, Brooke just found out Lucas was talking to me, so now she wants to talk to me." Haley said smiling.

"Tutor-girl, how are you? I've missed you." Brooke said. "Where are you anyway?"

"I've missed you too, and I'm at the beach." Haley said smiling and blushing.

Nathan caught her blushing and started smirking; Haley saw him smirking and rolled her eyes.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, your not nice you know." Haley said smiling.

"What, I'm only standing here enjoying the scenery." Nathan said smirking.

"Who are you talking to tutor-girl?" Brooke asked.

"I was talking to Nathan." Haley said looking at him smiling.

Brooke squeals and then hits Lucas in the chest.

"Ok Brooke you really need to stop." Haley said. "And did you just hit Lucas?"

"Yea, wait how did you know?" Brooke asked.

"I heard him say ow." Haley said laughing.

"Oh your good, go finish hanging out with hot-shot and call me later. I have to deal with your best friend." Brooke said.

"Wait who? Oh never mind you are talking about Nathan. Ok, I will see you." Haley said.

They hung up and she handed him his phone and he put it back in his pocket. She could see he wanted to know what she was talking about when she said his name.

Grabbing his hand she said "Come on hot-shot lets go."

Nathan laughed and followed her. As they were leaving the beach he noticed she started to rub her arms, it was night and it had gotten really cold and plus there was the breeze from the sea. He took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Nathan I'm fine and we aren't that far from my house." she said thinking more about him than herself.

"Hales come on you have on a spaghetti strap top I'll be fine." He said concerned.

"Ok, I was just worrying about you." She said putting on the jacket. She zipped it up and as she did she caught a smell of his jacket, he smelt really good. He noticed her smelling his jacket and smiled.

"You know if you want to smell the real thing all you have to do is ask and I'll spray that same cologne or another one on myself and then you can smell me all you want it's not a problem." He said laughing.

Haley playfully punched Nathan and said "Shut up, you are really cocky."

"I know." Nathan said laughing.

"Ha, ha you are so funny." Haley said sarcastically.

They had already arrived to Haley's house when they turned into her yard and stopped laughing Haley froze in place and she was on the brink of tears when she heard Nathan's voice she turned to look at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Hales are you going to be ok; do you need me to stay?" Nathan asked trying to hide the anger in his voice.

She smiled and looked at him "Yea, I'll be fine." She said.

Nathan sighed he didn't want to leave her "Ok, if you need anything call me ok!" He said.

She hugged him and told him "Thank you and I will call you if I need anything."

After they hugged Nathan left and Haley made her way to her house feeling in her pocket for her house key she realized she still had on Nathan's jacket.

Coldly "What do you want Damien?" she asked.

"I just want to talk to you, please let me explain." He said trying to sound convincing.

Haley snickers "Fine." She sits down on the porch swing. "What do you want to say?" she asked him coldly.

"Cant we go inside? It's cold out here." Damien said.

"No I'm fine!" she said finding comfort in Nathan's jacket she smiled to herself.

Damien sighed and sat next to her bringing her out of her thoughts "Look what you saw or heard happened at the party was nothing, it didn't mean anything." He said.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Haley asked sternly.

"Yes, look baby, that girl doesn't mean anything to me, you mean the world to me and I love you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Please forgive me and take me back." He said.

Haley sighs "Fine, you get one last chance, but that's it." Haley said.

He jumped up and pulled her up and kissed her. "Thank you baby, I will see you later ok." he said.

Haley sighed and said "Yea, no problem." She realized as she headed into her house that she just made the biggest mistake of her life.

**Lucas' House**

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me Brooke."

"Hey Brooke what's up?"

"Well Britt, Naley were out together today but Lucas called and I think they may have been having a moment. Tutor-girl was supposed to call me when she got home, have you heard from her?" Brooke asked.

Brittany sat up fast causing Amy and Beth to look at her "Wait Nathan and Haley were hanging out together, when and where? And no she hasn't called me yet." She asked.

"I don't know, oh wait I have a beep. Hold on." Brooke said as she clicked over.

"Yea." Brittany said.

Brooke clicked over and said "Hello."

"Hey Tigger."

"Hales finally I was wondering what was taking you so long to call me." Brooke said.

"Yea, I'm really sorry I got sidetracked. I really need to talk to you though. I've done something and now I am regretting it." Haley said.

"Oh my gosh tutor-girl can I call you back in like two minutes?" Brooke asked.

"Yea, sure no problem." Haley said.

Brooke clicked back over, to a patiently waiting Brittany.

"Hey sorry about that, that was Haley. She wants to talk to me so I got to go." Brooke said.

"Yea, apparently she wants to talk to us too, she just texted Beth so I guess we will be finding out the same thing as you." Brittany said.

"Well good that's where I wouldn't have to update you guys when I think of a new plan to hook Nathan and Haley up." Brooke said.

They hung up and Brooke picked it back up to dial Haley's number while Beth, Brittany and Amy got ready to go over to Haley's house.

**Spoilers:**

**You find out what Haley has to tell the girls**

**More Naley interaction**

**Drama, Drama, Drama**


	14. Chapter 14

**I just want to thank all of you that have reviewed, and I know some of you are pissed that Haley decided to give Damien another chance, but don't worry it wont be for long and she and Nathan will be together.**

**So here's the next chapter I hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 14**

Haley was lying down and strumming her guitar she had thought up a new song as she was waiting for Brooke to call her back and for her friends to show up. She grabbed her notebook and as she began strumming again, the words just began pouring out and she wrote them down as she played. She was so into it that she didn't hear the phone ringing until her mom came up and told her that the phone was for her.

"Haley honey, pick up the phone." Lydia said.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom I didn't hear it." She said as she put down her guitar and picked up the phone.

Lydia turned to walk out when she remembered that she had to tell Haley something "Hey Hales, only you will be home later, your father and I have a party to go to and Taylor has some stuff to do for school. So if you are going out, don't forget to take your key because I am not sure if Taylor will be home tonight, and we won't be back until tomorrow. Ok!" Lydia said.

"Yea, no problem mom." Haley said as she turned her attention back to her phone call.

"Hello." Haley said.

"Tutor-girl is everything ok?" Brooke asked concerned.

Haley sighs "Yea, everything's fine." She said lying.

"Haley you are lying to me. What's going on?" Brooke asked.

Haley laughs and sighs "Wow I think that is the first time that you have called me by my first name in a while." She said.

"Haley talk to me stop trying to avoid the subject. What's up?" Brooke asked sternly.

Haley was about to tell Brooke when Brittany, Beth and Amy practically ran into her room.

"Hey Brooke, do you mind if I put you on speakerphone?" Haley asked.

"Yea sure, no problem." Brooke said.

Haley put the phone on the bed and put the phone on speaker. She moved her guitar and book off of the bed so that Brittany, Beth and Amy could sit down.

"Ok, Tutor-girl now can you tell me what's up?" Brooke asked.

"Yea, sorry it's just that the girls just walked in and instead of me repeating the story I put you on speakerphone so that you all can hear." Haley said in one breath.

"Hi girls." Brooke said.

"Hi Brooke." They all said.

"Now what happened tutor-girl?" Brooke asked.

Haley sighs "Ok, well it first started out with dinner, I invited Nathan over for dinner and my sister was all over him, and that totally pissed me off, so I kind of had an attitude but I calmed down." Haley said.

Taylor was passing Haley's room to go downstairs when she heard her sister talking about her. She realized that her sister was into Nathan and she could definitely see that he was into her. She sighed and decided that she was going to apologize to her sister later. She made her way downstairs.

Haley continued telling them the story "So anyway after dinner I was helping my mom clear up and she was saying how Nathan was cute and he seemed nice."

"Wow Hales that is funny." Brooke said laughing, causing the other girls to laugh along.

"No, it's not tigger its kind of embarrassing, and so anyway I invited him to go for a walk, we did and we ended up at the beach and we were talking and then he started tickling me, I got away and ran but he caught up to me and-" Haley said but was cut off by Brooke.

"Then that was when Broody called and ruined your moment together right?" Brooke asked.

"Well sort of but not really, before Lucas called Nathan and I were just looking at each other after he stopped tickling me, and some hair had fallen out of my clip and her put the hair that was on my face behind my ear, but in the process of doing that his thumb brushed my cheek and I liked that. Then he leaned down and kissed me." Haley said.

They all screamed causing Haley to cover her ears, and Lucas jumped because Brooke was next to his ear when she screamed.

Calming down "Did you kiss him back?" Brooke asked.

Haley sighed and said "Yes, but at first I tried to fight it but I couldn't so I gave in, and I must say he is an amazing kisser." Haley said blushing.

"Oh my gosh tutor-girl this is awesome, wait but you told me that you made a mistake. Do you regret kissing him?" Brooke asked.

"Who did she kiss?" Lucas asked in the background concerned.

"Not now broody. Ok so Haley do you regret it?" Brooke asked, as she kept her fingers crossed.

"No that's not what I am regretting." Haley said.

Brooke, Brittany, Beth and Amy all sighed a relief.

"So what do you regret?" Amy asked.

Haley sighed "Don't get mad but I kinda gave Damien a second chance." Haley said in one breath.

"What!" they all exclaimed.

"Are you nuts?" Brittany asked.

"Look I don't know what I was thinking of at the time, but I do regret it, cause I really like Nathan and now its going to be hard to hang out with him." Haley said.

They were all talking and trying to understand why Haley did what she did, when a jacket caught Amy's eye and she got up to inspect it. She picked it up off of the chair and noticed that it was a male's jacket.

"OMG Haley James he gave you his jacket, that is so sweet." Amy said.

Haley got up and took the jacket from Amy.

Brittany, Beth and Brooke all said "Hales that is so sweet."

"I bet you smelt his jacket when you put it on huh?" Brooke asked.

Haley blushed "How'd you know?" she asked.

"Please these Scott boys always know how to smell good." Brooke said.

"Hey guys lets go out." Amy said.

"Where are you guys going?" Brooke asked.

"Probably a movie or party." Brittany replied.

Brooke sighed "Alright, I wish I could go too, but you guys have fun for me too ok." she said.

They said their goodbyes and Haley changed into jeans and pulled her hair into a bun. She grabbed her stuff and grabbed Nathan's jacket. The girls laughed at her as they headed down the stairs.

"Hey Haley when you get in can we talk?" Taylor asked.

"Um yea sure." Haley said as she grabbed her key and headed out.

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and that are enjoying this story, this chapter does have some Naley but not a lot, there will be some more Naley interaction in the next chapter.**

**So I know that Taylor and Haley are supposed to have a talk but I didn't add their talk in, they are good now though, I might add their talk in a flashback if I feel its relevant.**

**Chapter 15**

It was 7:00am on Monday morning when Haley's alarm clock went off; she rolled over and shut it off groaning. She had to get up and get ready to go to cheerleading camp. She got up and went to her closet to find something comfortable to wear, then went into the bathroom to get ready.

After she got dressed she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good Morning."

"Morning Hales, mom and dad left early they had to go, so I've got to drop you if you are fine with that?" Taylor asked.

Haley smiles as she pours cereal and milk into a bowl "Yea, that's fine Tay but we've got to pick up the girls on the way." Haley said.

"Yea, sure no problem, what time do you guys have to be at the gym?" Taylor asked.

"Um 8:00am so as soon as I'm done eating breakfast and I brush my teeth we can go." Haley said.

After Haley was done and came back downstairs they left and went to pick up the girls who were all at Brittany's house. Haley got out of the car to get them, she walked up to the door and knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened.

Brittany opened the door and smiled when she saw Haley "My favorite best friend who I always miss."

"Uh huh, anyway are you guys ready?" Haley asked laughing.

"Yea, wait Taylor's driving us why?" Brittany asked.

"My parent's had to go to work early, and besides we patched things up she is going to stop being mean and she isn't going to go after Nathan anymore." Haley said.

"Ok, let me get my stuff and the girls, we'll meet you in the car." Brittany said.

They made it out of the house and they all got in the car and Taylor drove away. They arrived at the gym and hopped out of the car, before Haley closed the door she told her sister that she would call her.

"Hey if we need a ride I'll call you, but we'll probably catch someone ok." Haley said.

"Yea, no problem." Taylor said and drove off.

Haley, Brittany, Beth and Amy walked into the gym and went to the table to sign in; when they were done they went to the girls locker rooms where they were briefed on rules e.t.c. even though they already knew.

"Alright, one more thing girls, we are sharing the gym with the guys who are here for the High Flyers basketball camp, so let's try to stay out of their way and they are going to stay out of our way, got it! That means no flirting!" Carla one of the coaches said.

"We got it." All the girls said in unison.

"Alright, now go inside the gym and start stretching. Those of you with bags can place them in the lockers." Carla said.

All the girls got up and headed to the gym.

"Do you guys know what this means?" Haley asked her friends as they were heading to the gym.

"Yea, this means you get to see Nathan." Brittany said smiling as she spotted him shooting the ball.

"Haven't you forgotten someone else?" Haley asked.

They stopped and looked at Haley. "Oh I forgot he was going to be here." Brittany said.

Beth was about to say something when Damien came up behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist, which made Haley tense.

"Hey baby, why are you so tense?" Damien asked as he kissed her neck.

Haley moved from him "I'm fine, shouldn't you be over there practicing?" Haley asked.

"Yea, I'm going I just wanted to see you this morning." Damien said.

"Coach can you please remove your player?" Carla said getting the whole attention of the whole gym.

"West weren't you not listening to me when I said do not bother the cheerleaders? Get over here now!" the coach yelled. "You can thank Mr. West for the suicides you are about to do, I want 100 now!"

They all groaned and lined up. The girls finished stretching and were being told what they were going to be doing. Haley couldn't help but look at Nathan, she felt bad for him and the others. She turned her attention back to what the instructors were saying. They were practicing the moves they had just been taught. The boys had finally finished running their suicides and were trying to catch their breaths. Nathan looked up and saw Haley, he couldn't believe she was there and she looked so beautiful. She looked over at the players and noticed Nathan staring at her, she smiled at him and blushed when he smiled back.

"Hey I saw that." Brittany said nudging Haley.

Haley blushed "Saw what?"

"Don't play dumb with me girlie, you and Nathan flirting with your eyes. Although it's a shame you got back with Damien, you and Nathan make a cute couple." Brittany said.

Haley slaps Brittany playfully in the shoulder and says "Would you stop."

"Fine, but you could hide the blush." Brittany said smiling.

They were winding down for the day and the instructors had them stretch and told them they would see them tomorrow; more to the ones that were not sleeping at the camp.

Haley, Brittany, Amy and Beth walked to the girl's locker room to grab their stuff when Haley felt someone grab her waist. Haley felt sparks and she felt safe in these arms. She turned around and her nose was touching a really hard, sculpted chest. She looked up and was met by blue eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi, you looked good out there." He said.

Haley blushed "You're just saying that."

"No I'm serious, you looked good and you are looking good now too." Nathan said smirking and taking a step back from her to look at her. She had on a spaghetti strap shirt and cheer shorts that hugged her curves in all the right places. He smiled to himself.

Haley noticed that he was staring at her "Like what you see?" she asked smiling.

He got the chills, but these were good chills he got them whenever she looked at him and whenever she smiled at him.

"Always." He said as he left a lingering kiss on her cheek and walked away heading to his room.

Haley smiled and turned to go to the girl's locker room.

"Did someone get some action?" Brittany asked laughing as she handed Haley her bag.

"Ha, ha you are so funny." Haley said taking her phone out as they headed out of the locker room and out of the gym. "Hey Tay can you come get us?"

"I cant Hales I'm stuck at work and I can't leave right now, can you guys find a ride?" Taylor asked.

Haley saw Nathan coming outside to talk to some people and smiled "Hey Tay I think I just found our ride." She hung up the phone.

"Who are you going to ask for a ride for us?" Beth asked.

"Nathan." Haley and Brittany said at the same time.

"Oh, right." Beth said laughing.

Haley was about to walk over to Nathan when Damien stopped right in front of her "Hey, baby I was hoping I could give you a ride home and then we could go out."

Haley sighed and ran her hand through her hair she looked past Damien but Nathan was gone. She didn't know that he had seen them talking.

"Um, fine I just need to change so lets go." Haley said.

They all got in his car with Brittany, Beth and Amy all rolling their eyes. They were on their way to Haley's house.

**I know it's short but there it is. I hope that you all enjoy it and please review. Next chapter I will either put up today or sometime tomorrow depending on how I feel.**

**Read and Review.**

**A/N By the way I have some stories in Progress that I am thinking about posting, I might put up the ideas in the next chapter or just post it as a story and put up my new ideas and you guys can tell me which one you want to see next.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So here is the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 16- Every time we touch**

Haley had just finished showering and was getting dressed to go out with Damien. She wondered where Nathan went to and if he was mad at her. After applying her makeup and fixing her hair she turned to face her friends who were all sitting on her bed.

"He saw me didn't he?" Haley asked while putting on her jewelry and fighting back tears.

Beth sighed "Yea Hales, he did and he looked hurt."

"I didn't mean to hurt him and technically Damien stopped me, and besides I'm scared." Haley said sitting down on her bed.

"Afraid of what Hales, of who he used to be before you? Hales he is a different person, he looks at you with love and passion, not lust and he respects you." Amy said.

Haley sighs she knew this was true, she hugged her friends dried her tears, fixed her makeup grabbed her stuff and headed out.

"This is going to be an interesting night." Brittany said.

"Don't you have Nathan on speed dial?" Beth asked.

"Yea, I do." Brittany said.

Damien had taken Haley to one of his favorite restaurants. They were now seated and were looking at the menus. The waiter came up to take their orders, but Damien had ordered for the both of them.

They were eating and talking, mostly Damien was talking, but Haley really wasn't listening she couldn't get her mind off of a certain blue eyed black haired boy. After a few minutes, Haley's phone began to ring. She took out her phone and apologized, and looked at the caller id and smiled to herself as she picked up her phone.

"Hello." Haley said sweetly.

"Hi, I know you can't talk because you're with him, but I had to hear your voice." Nathan said.

"Well that's good to hear, how does it sound?" Haley asked blushing.

"It's sexy and gorgeous, I love it." Nathan said.

"Well thank you I try." Haley said.

"Nah you don't that's natural, anyway I will let you get back to your date, bye." Nathan said as he hung up the phone and Haley did the same thing.

The waiter brought the check back after clearing the table. Damien paid the bill and they left the restaurant. He was trying to convince Haley to go to a movie but she wasn't interested, she just wanted to go home and get into her pj's and hopefully talk to Nathan. They got in his car and drove off.

"Alright why don't we watch a movie at my house and then I'll take you home?" Damien asked.

Haley really didn't want to argue so she told him ok and he headed towards his house.

They had arrived at his house and got out of the car and went inside and headed straight for the movie room. They decided to watch Disturbia, well Damien decided on the movie. The movie was starting and Damien turned out the lights and sat down next to Haley.

Haley wasn't really into the movie and she really just wanted to go home and besides she couldn't get Nathan out of her mind. Damien noticed that Haley was in her own world so he decided to bring her back. He leaned over and started to kiss her. Haley was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Damien kissing her. She sighed and kissed him back, but she was disinterested, it wasn't good and she didn't feel sparks.

Haley still couldn't get Nathan out of her mind; she wished that it was him that she was kissing right now instead of Damien. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her shirt being unbuttoned. She pushed him off and got up, buttoning her shirt and putting on her shoes.

"What the hell Haley?" Damien asked now standing up.

Haley looked at him with tears falling down her face "You are unbelievable you know that, I told you that I was waiting and here you are trying to rush things. And to think I thought you would do better." Haley said scoffing, grabbing her stuff and heading out of the movie room and out of the house.

Damien chased after her catching up to her "Haley stop, I'm sorry." He said.

"Whatever, I am out of here. I can't believe you." Haley said turning and leaving. She had a long walk but she didn't care, she started to cry harder.

Taylor and one of her friends were going out, but Taylor had to go back home for something. As she was driving along she noticed someone walking and thought that they looked familiar.

"Tay you ok?" Tory asked.

"Sorry it's just that I think that I know that person." She said as they passed by the person Taylor realized that it was her sister. "Oh my god Tory, stop the car." Taylor said as she jumped out and ran up to her sister.

"Hales are you ok?" Taylor asked noticing her sister shaking from crying and it was a cold night.

At the sound of her sister's voice Haley hugged her sister but didn't say anything, Taylor just hugged her back.

"Come on Hales, let me take you home." Taylor said leading her sister to the car.

Taylor was really worried about her sister she was going to do what she could for her, she was going to call him, she knew that's what her sister needed right now. They finally arrived at their house and Taylor told Tory she would be right back. She and Haley went inside and Haley headed straight upstairs to her room.

Taylor took Haley's phone out and dialed his number, he picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello."

"Hey its Taylor can you come over to our house? My sister really needs you." Taylor asked.

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can." He said.

"Thanks Nate, you really are the best." Taylor said and hung up.

Haley entered her room, getting the attention of her three friends. She kicked off her shoes and headed to the bathroom with the three of them on her heels.

"Hales, what's wrong, what happened?" Brittany asked.

Haley looked up at her friends and smiled "Nothing, I'm fine what are you guys still doing here?" Haley asked.

"Ok, um we realized that we didn't have a ride so we stayed." Amy said.

Haley loved her friends but she wanted to be alone "Well, you can see if my sister can drop you guy's off."

"Yea, ok um if you need anything or you want to talk, call us okay." Beth said.

They all grabbed their stuff and headed downstairs, Taylor was getting ready to leave again.

"Hey Taylor can you give us a ride home please?" Amy asked.

"Yea no problem. Hey how is she?" Taylor asked.

"She's not talking to us about what happened all she said was that she's fine." Beth said.

"I think something happened with Damien." Taylor said.

"Maybe he tried something." Brittany said.

Taylor was opening the door the same time that she said "I will kill the bastard."

Nathan was standing on the porch when the door flew open just as he was about to knock.

"Why I didn't do anything, you called me and told me to come over." Nathan said nervously.

They all laughed at how nervous he was and looked "Sorry I wasn't meaning you, go on up and see if she will talk to you because she's not saying anything to us." Taylor said as she and the other girls left the house.

Nathan walked up the stairs and stood outside of Haley's door, he could hear her music, she was playing the wreckers song lay me down. He sighed, opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. He took in her beauty; she was lying down and had on pajama shorts and a matching tank. Nathan's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't help but smile at the girl who had him like this.

He heard her sniffling and took off his jacket and shoes and walked on the next side of her bed, he got in next to her with his head on the headboard.

Haley turned and saw Nathan next to her; she rolled over into his arms and laid her head on his chest. He felt so good and she loved being in his arms.

"Hales what happened?" Nathan asked rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Haley looked up at him and then sat up. "He rushed things and he knows I'm not ready." She said sniffling.

"Hales did he-?" Nathan began to ask but was cutoff by Haley.

"No he didn't, I stopped him before it got any further." She said as more tears began to fall.

Nathan was furious but he had to be there for Haley. He pulled her closer to him and she snuggled into his embrace. Nathan had looked down after he didn't hear her crying anymore and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He gently moved and got up; he put the covers over her and went to sleep on the lounge chair in her room.

Haley had woken and realized that she was alone she looked around and saw Nathan sleeping she smiled at how peaceful and sexy he looked. She wondered if she was falling in love with Nathan or if she was already in love with him. What would it matter he wouldn't see her that way and that's exactly what she thought.

Haley wanted to be close to him, she wanted to be in his arms, she wanted to kiss him again. She grabbed her comforter and walked over to the chair and got on it next to him. She crawled a little bit closer and started to kiss his neck and then moved to his mouth, and he began to kiss her back passionately.

Nathan smirked "Wow I was just dreaming about you and you are here. You are hot and one of my favorite celebrities." Pretending he didn't know who he was really kissing.

Haley stopped and slapped his chest, then sat up and Nathan sat up next to her smiling, she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You have some nerve do you know that." Haley said getting up to go lay back down in her bed but was stopped by Nathan's arms which were wrapped around her waist. She was now sitting in his lap with her back to him.

Nathan laughed "I knew it was you, I was just playing with you." He said.

Haley turned to hit him and tried to get up but he was too strong "I hate you." Haley said.

"I'm sorry don't be mad at me, I was only playing." Nathan said seriously and sincerely.

Haley couldn't be mad at him especially when he sounds so good apologizing, she was curious to find out what he would do to get her to forgive him.

Haley smiled to herself and quickly hid it as she turned to look at him "Yea well that wasn't funny." she said pouting.

"Can you forgive me?" Nathan asks.

"I don't know what are you going to do to persuade me to forgive you?" she asked.

Nathan thought about it for a moment and then smirked to himself. He moved her hair to the side and said "I'm going to do this." He started to kiss her neck (think of the kiss on the neck in season 3 when they were changing after Keith's funeral and she asked him to unzip her) sucking and biting to soothe it, as he heard her moan he smirked against her skin and continued kissing her neck.

As soon as Nathan found her spot right under her ear all of Haley's thoughts went out of her head, she tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. When she finally found the words she managed to say in a whisper "I forgive you Nathan, I forgive you."

Nathan smiled and she could feel him smiling against her skin, but she really didn't care. Nathan wanted to kiss her so he stopped kissing her neck, which caused Haley to wonder why he had stopped. She felt him moving her so now she was on the chair next to him, there were many thoughts running through her mind, she wondered if he was leaving or if he just didn't want to kiss her anymore. She wanted to ask him, she wanted to know, needed to know.

Nathan saw the worry on Haley's face and smiled; he got a hold of her chin and turned her face to him. He looked into her brown eyes; he was mesmerized by them he loved looking at her and into her eyes.

Haley was about to speak but Nathan had captured her lips with his own and she smiled and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. The kissing got passionate and heated neither one wanted to stop.

He started to kiss down her chin and moved down to her neck again, but this time he moved to the next side. He heard her moan when he sucked right on her pulse point.

They continued kissing and Nathan was now on top of Haley. His hand was now roaming under her shirt and rubbing circles on her stomach. He begins to move his hand up and down her leg which makes Haley shudder.

Haley reached under Nathan's shirt and rubbed her hand up and down his chest pushing his shirt up in the process, she pulled it up and he stopped kissing her to allow her to take it off. When it was off he began kissing her again.

He lifted up her shirt halfway to gain access to her stomach and began leaving kisses on her stomach; he moved back up to her neck and began sucking on it again making sure to leave his mark. Haley was loving his touches, she felt comfort and safety.

Nathan pulled away and looked into Haley's eyes "If you want we can stop, we don't have to do anything."

Haley looked at him and said "I trust you and I want to, if I want to stop I will stop you ok."

He nodded and began kissing her again and his hand made its way up her shirt again pushing it up and pulling it off of her, moving back down to her neck and then up to her mouth. His phone started ringing but he didn't want to stop and neither did Haley want him to stop.

"Just…let…it…ring." Haley said between kisses.

A few minutes later Haley's cell phone began ringing. Haley sighed but decided to let it go to voicemail.

They were still making out and Haley was unbuttoning Nathan's pants, when her house phone began ringing.

Haley groaned and pushed Nathan off so she could get up and answer the phone. Nathan groaned and sat up he was going to need a long cold shower; she grabbed her shirt and put it back on.

Haley looks at him and smiles "Sorry, I had to get it, my sister isn't here and it could be my parents." She said as she picked up the phone.

"Hello." Haley said.

"Tutor-girl, what's up, are you busy?" Brooke asked.

"Yes Brooke I am or at least I was." Haley said sighing.

Nathan sighed and buttoned his pants back up and put back on his shirt he also put on his shoes.

"Oh, well I needed to talk to you, more like ask you a question." Brooke said.

Haley sighed "Is it important, I mean is someone dying or did someone get into an accident?" Haley asked.

"Yes, its important and no to the other questions, come on tutor-girl please?" Brooke pleaded.

Nathan was getting Haley's attention "Hales I'm going to go ok." he said.

"Brooke hold on ok." Haley said as she put the phone down.

"I'm really sorry about Brooke calling; if I knew it was her I wouldn't have answered the phone." Haley said pouting.

Nathan laughed and pulled Haley by her waist close to him "It's ok Hales, go talk to Brooke we'll talk later or I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Ok, and same to you."

He leaned down and kissed her, she kissed him back, the kiss had gotten heated and Nathan had Haley pinned to the door and was kissing her neck and shoulder and was about to move back to her mouth.

Haley was so lost in the kisses that she forgot that Brooke was on the phone. When she finally remembered she sighed and then said while trying to catch her breath "Nate, Brooke's still on the phone."

"Oh, yea I forgot ok I'm going now." Nathan said giving her one last kiss and left.

As he entered the hallway he bumped into Brittany, Beth and Amy.

"Hey…bye." He said as he ran down the stairs and out of the house.

All three of them ran into Haley's room to find out what happened.

"Ok Brooke what did you want to talk about?" Haley asked.

"Oh, are you coming to Keith and Karen's wedding?" Brooke asked.

Before Haley could answer Brittany, Beth and Amy came running into her room. "OMG! Did you and Nathan have sex?" Brittany screamed with excitement, which caused Brooke to squeal into the phone.

"Tutor-girl did you?" Brooke asked.

"First I'm going to put you on speakerphone, because you hurt my ear when you just squealed." Haley said as she pushed the speaker button. "Secondly we didn't get that far because Brooke called."

"Oh sorry my bad, I have the worst timing ever." Brooke said.

"Ok, so how far did you get besides all the hickeys." Brittany asked causing Haley to blush.

Brooke squealed "Oh my gosh tutor-girl is he good?" Brooke asked excitedly causing everyone to laugh.

Haley smiled "He was amazing, he is the best kisser." She said.

"Aw." All the girls said in unison.

"Ok, um Brooke back to why you were calling me." Haley said.

"Oh right, when will you know if you are coming to the wedding?" Brooke asked.

"Um as soon as my parents get home I'll ask them." Haley said. "Why?" she asked.

"No reason in particular." Brooke said.

"If you say so tigger." Haley said laughing.

"Anyway, Broody should be back any minute so I will talk to you later. Apparently some of Karen's family are coming in early." Brooke said.

"Ok, talk to you later tigger." Haley said.

"Bye girls." Brooke said.

"Bye." They all said in unison as they hung up.

**Authors Note:**

**Ok so there you have chapter 16 I will probably update chapter 17 sometime again today or by the weekend depending on if I get it typed up, but I have stuff to do for school because I am in University and they just love to give you tons of work or reports to do. **

**I just wanted to let you all know that I am skipping over stuff because I don't know much about basketball and not that much about cheerleading so for chapter 17 I have kind of skipped to the last week of camp. **

**I know where I want to go with this story but if any of you have any ideas as to what you would like to see what happens next then let me know and I might use it. Either PM me or leave it in your reviews.**

**Review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I just want to thank those of you that constantly reviews you don't have to do it but you do it anyway and I appreciate them; your reviews make me smile, especially when you all are enjoying it.**

**I just want to let you know that I have skipped to the last week of camp, so this chapter contains the events of the last week of basketball camp and cheer camp.**

**Chapter 17**

Things had been going good for Nathan and Haley, they were getting closer and feelings were getting stronger. It was the last week of High Flyers and Cheerleading camp. Haley had been sad the week before even into the final week; she knew Nathan would be going back to Tree Hill and that he would be leaving on Friday.

Her friends had noticed that she wasn't her usual self. They were trying to figure out what was wrong. They were all in the gym and they were stretching, they had just finished for the day.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Beth asked.

Haley looked at her friends and smiled "Nothing I'm ok." she said lying.

They didn't believe her but they were going to drop it for now.

"Ok, well we are here if you need to talk." Brittany said.

The girls turned their attention back to one of their coaches who was now talking "Ok, girls only two more days until cheer camp comes to an end. Unfortunately today is my last day so Carla and Brenda will finish off ok. It was a pleasure working with you girls and I hope to see you all next summer." Tina said.

All the girls hugged her as they exited the gym. Haley was heading out when she passed by Nathan.

He smiled at her and said "Hey beautiful."

Haley looked at him and she felt the tears coming so she just smiled and quickly walked out.

Nathan was confused he wondered if he did something. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Brittany talking to him.

"Don't worry we have been trying to figure out what's up with her. She's been like that all last week into this week." Brittany said patting his shoulder and walked out with Beth and Amy behind her.

They walked into the locker room and saw that Haley had started to cry, they immediately rushed to their friends side.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

Haley smiled, sniffled and looked at her friends "It's nothing I'm fine, I'm just going to walk home today ok." she said as she closed the locker door and headed out.

As she was heading out she ran into Damien, she really didn't want to see him right now and she honestly didn't want to deal with him.

"Babe, if you wanted to be close to me all you had to do was say so. I'll be out in a minute to give you a ride home ok." Damien said.

Haley scoffed "Don't bother, I'm walking home I need to think ok." Haley said as she walked away.

As Haley walked home the tears just began to flow more. She wondered why she was crying so much, her and Nathan were good friends and they talked to one another, even made out sometimes she smiled at that. Then it hit her she was falling for Nathan. She loved him, everything about him, the way he looked at her, touched her and made her feel. She finally made it home; she closed the door behind her and headed upstairs to her room. Taylor had noticed that Haley had been crying and went upstairs to see what was wrong with her sister.

Nathan was walking out of the locker room talking with someone when he heard someone calling him.

"Nathan!"

He turned to see Brittany, Beth and Amy walking towards him but no Haley.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"Can you give us a ride home please?" Brittany asked.

"Yea, sure where's Haley?" he asked.

"She walked home." Beth said.

"Yo, Nate aren't you going to introduce me?" a guy asked as he walked up.

"Oh, Brittany, Beth and Amy this is my friend and roommate Tony. Tony these are some friends of mines." Nathan said.

"Hi." They all said.

"Hey. So Nate I guess I will see you later. It was nice meting you ladies." Tony said as he left.

They all headed out to Nathan's car "So why did Haley walk home?" he asked.

"She said she was going to walk home but she wouldn't say what's wrong, so we are trying to give her some space, but we are really worried about her." Brittany said.

Taylor knocked on her sister's door she could hear Ray Lamontagne's- Lesson Learned playing. When she heard Haley's voice she walked in and saw her sister laying down crying.

Sitting on the bed next to her sister she moved the hair of her face "Hales, what's wrong?" she asked.

Haley sniffled and sat up and hugged her sister "He's leaving Friday." She said as she began to cry uncontrollably.

Taylor rubbed her sisters back, she figured out who her sister was talking about. She wished that there was something she could do for her sister, to make her feel happy and to get her to be happy.

Haley pulled back and looked at her sister "Tay, I'm falling for him." She said.

Taylor looked at her sister "I think you have already fallen for him. You're in love with him aren't you?" she asked.

Haley nodded and cried even harder.

"You need to tell him Haley, he needs to know how you feel." Taylor said.

Haley lay back down on her side and said "I cant Tay, it's too hard and what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Nathan had just dropped the girls off at Beth's house and decided that he would go check on Haley.

"Why can't you tell him Hales?" Taylor asked.

"Tay, he leaves Friday to go back to Tree Hill I cant just up and say 'Hey Nate I know you leave soon but I really like you, actually I'm in love with you' that would be weird." Haley said.

Taylor knew her sister's mind was made up so she let her be alone and went downstairs. Just as she was about to go into the kitchen the doorbell rang. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Nathan standing there.

"Hey is Haley here?" Nathan asked.

Taylor moved out of his way to let him in and closed the door, "You know where to find her." She said.

He walked up the stairs and when he got to Haley's door he knocked on it, he could hear Mozella- I Will playing, he smiled. When he heard her say come in he opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. When he looked at her his breath caught in his throat she was really beautiful.

When the air finally came back he spoke "Hales."

When Haley heard him she smiled, but that soon turned to a frown. She got up to change the song.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked. "I mean are you mad with me?"

Haley felt bad that he thought he did something she turned to face him as Mozella- You wanted it started to play. She had to hold on to the desk because she almost fell when she saw him, that's what he did to her, he made her knees go weak every time she saw him, touched him or was around him. She regained her strength and sat back down on her bed.

"No, I'm not mad at you, you didn't do anything wrong." Haley said softly.

Nathan sat next to her and wiped her tears away "Then what's wrong?" he asked.

His touch made her shudder, but in a good way. She got up and started pacing with her arms folded and began biting on her bottom lip.

"Your leaving soon and I don't want you to go." Haley said in a whisper.

Nathan got up and grabbed Haley by the shoulder to get her to stop pacing.

"What did you say Haley?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked up into his blue eyes and got lost in them she let a tear fall "I said you're leaving soon and I don't want you to go." She said.

Nathan smirked and looked at Haley; he realized that he was falling in love with her. No, he had fallen in love with her. He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, trying to pull him even closer than they already were. The kisses were getting heated and he had now moved down to kissing and sucking on her neck.

Nathan's phone began to ring causing the couple to pull apart breathing heavy, again another moment ruined. He groaned and took his phone out; he noticed it was his house number. He sighed and gave Haley one last kiss then said "I've got to go my mom or dad is calling, I'll call you later."

"Ok." Haley replied.

As he answered his phone he left to head back to camp.

Taylor came upstairs and entered her sister's room "Hales!" she noticed her sister was in her own world and had to shake her "Hales!"

"What?" Haley asked.

"You have a visitor." Taylor said.

"Who?" Haley asked.

"Damien." Taylor said.

"Crap! Did he see Nathan leave?" Haley asked.

"No, at least I don't think so cause I didn't see him leave and I thought he was still up here." Taylor said.

"Good, ok I'm coming down now." Haley said.

"Uh Hales, maybe you should cover up your neck before you go down there." Taylor said.

"Shoot! Tay can I borrow a scarf or something?" Haley asked.

"Yea, no problem." Taylor said.

After Haley got the scarf she headed downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey baby, I wanted to see you." Damien said getting up to kiss her when she walked in. "Why do you have on a scarf in the house?" he asked.

"I'm cold it's late and you shouldn't have come." Haley said.

"What do you mean I shouldn't have come? I wanted to see my girlfriend and maybe hang out, but it seems that you don't want me here. You're seeing someone else aren't you? I get it now you're sleeping with him and he's probably upstairs waiting for you to come back. And you get mad at me when you hear lies about me hooking up with some girl, when you are the one cheating on me. You are a slut Haley I am leaving." Damien said as he got up.

Haley felt like she was just punched in the gut she couldn't believer he had accused her of such things and she couldn't believe he had called her a slut, with all the strength she had she slapped him. "Get out of my house now! How dear you accuse me of something that I am not doing and have the audacity to call me a slut. You are unbelievable." Haley said angrily.

"Haley I'm sorr-" but he was cutoff by Taylor.

"I think that my sister made it very clear that she wanted you to leave so leave now!" Taylor said.

Damien walked out of the living room and out of the house, Haley ran up the stairs and into her room. Taylor followed her sister to see if she was ok, she opened the door and entered Haley's room.

"Hales are you ok?" Taylor asked sitting down next to her.

"No I mean I can't believe he called me that, it made me feel bad." Haley said.

"Do you feel guilty about making out with Nathan?" Taylor asked.

Haley sighs "You know what Tay; I really don't feel bad about this situation with Nathan. Ever since I have met Nathan I've never been happier I mean he's sweet and he listens to me, and he lets me vent. He even trusts me and lets me in." Haley said.

"But I'm scared I mean I've heard so much stories about his past and how he had many girls, I don't think he can be with only me, what if he wants to have multiple girls? I can't afford to get my heart broken again." Haley said.

"Hales from what I can see these months he's been here he doesn't seem to be the same, he seems to be different and that's because of you. I think he wants to be someone that is good enough for you. And besides he's only had his eye on one girl this whole summer and that's you." Taylor said.

Haley smiled and hugged her sister, the phone rang and Taylor got up to answer it. "Hello." Taylor said.

"Hi can I speak to Haley please?" A cheery voice asked.

"Is this Brooke?" Taylor asked.

"Yea." Brooke replied.

"This is Taylor, Haley's sister can she call you later or tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"Yea, no problem." Brooke replied.

They hung up and Taylor sighed, she really wished that her sister could just have happiness in her life and be happy and she hoped that Haley would find happiness with Nathan although she had a feeling her sister already did and she was just fighting it.

"Thanks Tay." Haley said.

"Your welcome." Taylor said.

Haley's cell phone began ringing and Taylor picked it up.

"Hello." Taylor said.

"Hey Taylor can I speak to Haley please?" Nathan asked.

"Can she call you later Nathan?" Taylor asked.

Haley looked at her sister and told her that she would talk to him.

"Never mind hold on." Taylor said as she handed her sister her phone and getting up to leave, closing the door behind her.

Haley sighed and tried to sound happy "Hi." She said.

Even though he had only known her for a short time he had started to know her, he knew that something was up with her and she was trying to hide it "Hales what's up?" he asked concerned.

Haley began to cry again, she didn't want to but she couldn't help it. What Damien said to her really hurt her.

Nathan was now worried "Haley, what happened, you know you can tell me right?" Nathan asked.

Haley sighed "Damien just said some hurtful things and accused me of cheating." She said.

Nathan could feel the anger rising in him he wanted to find Damien and hurt him for hurting Haley.

"Hales, what did he say?" Nathan asked.

"He called me a slut." Haley said as she cried harder.

This made Nathan angry which caused him to shout out "What!" he didn't mean for it to come out like that.

Haley jumped when he yelled and she knew he was pissed.

"I'm sorry Haley I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Nathan said sincerely.

"It's ok." Haley said in a whisper.

"He's an idiot Hales and you deserve better." Nathan said.

Haley smiled "Thanks that means a lot to me. You made me feel better." She said.

Nathan smiled "I'm glad, hey I got to go before I wake up my roommate and before they do room check. I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams." He said.

"You too, night." Haley said.

Nathan smiled if only she knew how she occupied his dreams "Night." He said.

They hung up the phone and both went to bed with smiles on their faces, not realizing that they were going to sleep with thoughts of the other.

The next morning Haley awoke to her alarm clock ringing. She groaned and rolled over to shut it off. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling and she began thinking about Nathan, a smile came across her face. She was brought out of her thoughts when her bedroom door opened and she heard voices and saw her friends walking into her room with bags.

Sitting up she stretched "Hey guys what's with the bags?" she asked.

They all sat down on Haley's bed and looked at her like she was crazy, or like she had grown a second head.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Um Haley honey we know it normally gets cold, and your parents take you to cold places for vacation, but why do you have on a scarf?" Amy asked.

Haley took off the scarf and said "Oh I forgot to take it off after Damien left last night, I had to put it on cause he came over."

Noticing the hickey on her neck Brittany said "Oh my gosh Hales, Nathan was here last night wasn't he?"

Haley nodded and smiled at the memory.

"And you had to cover up the hickey?" Brittany asked.

Haley nodded again. "Now why did you all bring those bags?" she asked.

"Oh we are going to the beach today after camp and we are changing here, so all of us can ride together." Brittany said.

"Yea ok, (gets up) now let me get ready so out you guys go." Haley said as she headed into the bathroom.

"Fine we're going." Brittany said.

They went downstairs and into the kitchen to see what they could eat and to bother Taylor.

"Hey Tay what's for breakfast?" Beth asked.

"Pancakes. Do you all make it a goal to bother with me in the mornings?" Taylor asked.

"Tay you know we love you that's why we do it." Brittany said as she and the other girls laughed.

"Ha, ha very funny I shouldn't give yall any breakfast." Taylor said laughing as the phone rang.

She walked to the phone and picked it up just as Haley came into the kitchen.

"Hello." Taylor said.

"Taylor can I speak to Haley please?" Damien asked pleadingly.

Taylor scoffs "You have a lot of nerve calling here, after what you said to my sister last night do you really think that I am going to let you talk to her? No way." She said and hung up the phone.

"Thanks Tay." Haley said hugging her sister.

"What's going on? What happened?" Brittany asked.

Haley sighed "You remember how I said that Damien was over here last night?" Haley asked.

They all nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Well I asked him what he was doing here because it was late, and besides I really didn't want to see him. So he blew up in my face and started talking about how I am cheating on him and that the guy was still upstairs and how I get mad when I only hear rumors about him when I'm the one cheating. And he called me a slut." Haley said.

Her friends were shocked and pissed "He's a jerk, you don't need him Hales." Amy said.

"I agree." Beth said.

"Me too." Brittany said.

Taylor had given each of them a plate and they ate breakfast. After they finished they put their plates in the sink, and grabbed their bags and left.

Haley was driving today and she chose to drive her red convertible, so she could put the top down.

They were listening to the radio when Rihanna- Shut Up and Drive came on. Haley turned up the radio and they all began singing the song.

_I've been lookin' for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean__  
__**  
**__So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go__****_

_Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night__****_

_Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)_

I got class like a '57 Cadillac  
Got all the drive with a whole lot of boom in the back.  
You look like you can handle what's under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would****

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?

If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)

Cause' you play that game, got what I got (get it get it)  
Don't Stop, It's a sure shot  
Aint no Ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)

"I love that song." Amy said as it ended.

"Me too." The others said in unison.

Haley pulled into the yard and found a spot, she parked the car and put the top back up, they all got out and Haley locked the doors.

They walked towards the gym and headed inside, they were laughing at something Amy said as Rachel was headed their way.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the four musketeers." Rachel said.

"Rachel you do know that their were only three of them right?" Haley asked.

Rachel took a step forward "You think you are so funny huh Haley, although Damien told me the other night while we were you know together that you suck at making jokes." Rachel said shoving Haley.

Haley had enough she slapped Rachel "You are pathetic to throw yourself at someone else's boyfriend. Are you that desperate?" Haley asked.

"The only person that's desperate is you." Rachel said.

Brittany, Beth and Amy could see that Haley was really pissed off now so they decided they should all just walk away.

Grabbing her arm "Hales, let's just go she's not worth it." Beth said.

"Yea Hales as much as I want to beat her, she's not worth it so come on." Brittany said.

Haley agreed and they all pushed past Rachel and headed to the locker room when they heard Rachel's remark.

Rachel smiled "Yea, Hales just run along now, we wouldn't want to mess up your pretty little face then the boys wouldn't want you, I mean although Damien doesn't want you." she said.

Haley dropped her bag and turned she was about to charge at Rachel when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her back. She calmed down a bit when she realized that it was Nathan. He had witnessed the whole thing and he would have let Haley tear off Rachel's head but he didn't want her to get in trouble.

Damien came up next to Rachel to try to get her to stop. He grabbed her arm to drag her away "Come on Rachel, stop this just go to the gym and leave Haley alone." Damien said then looked at Haley and cringed when he saw Nathan holding her back and how comfortable she looked.

"See Hales he's come for me, so we can go to the gym together." Rachel said grabbing Damien's hand and pulling him with her.

"Ooh I hate that girl." Haley said.

Nathan let her go and put her back down. He had to laugh to himself, he made a mental note to never get her mad or upset although he thought she looked hot.

"Thanks Nate, for holding me back." Haley said as she tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem." Nathan said as he watched her walk away.

**In the locker room**

Haley threw her bag against the locker and let out a frustrated scream.

"I don't know what her problem is but I have never done that girl anything." Haley said frustrated.

She had started pacing and her friends got up to stop her from pacing, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Haley forget about Rachel, she's obviously jealous of you." Brittany said.

"Although it was funny how you wanted to tear her head off." Amy said causing the other girls to laugh.

Haley hugged Amy and said "Thanks for the laugh I really needed that."

They all grabbed their clothes and changed into their cheer shorts and tee shirts.

"Hey Britt you ready?" Haley asked.

"No not yet you guys go ahead, I'll meet you in there." She said.

"Ok, hey are you ok?" Haley asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Brittany said lying.

"If you need us we are here." Haley said not believing her friend and hey headed to the gym.

Brittany took out her phone and dialed her boyfriend's number.

"Hello." The female voice said.

She hung up her suspicions had been confirmed, tears began to fall but she wiped them away and got up and headed to the gym.

Meanwhile Nathan was heading to the locker rooms to get something when he was stopped by Damien.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damien asked angrily.

"Well I was walking to the locker rooms." Nathan said smirking knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I'm not talking about now I am talking about earlier when Haley and Rachel were about to fight. Why did you hold her." Damien asked.

"Well while you were defending the red-head someone had to defend and keep Haley calm before she did something she could get in trouble for, so I decided to hold her back." Nathan said.

Damien stepped closer to Nathan "I don't know who you think you are but stay the hell away from MY girlfriend." Damien said.

Nathan laughed "Is that a threat? And besides Haley doesn't seem to have a problem with me, so why should I stay away from her?" Nathan asked.

Brittany was heading their way when she noticed the tension, she had to step in before things got out of control and one or both of them got kicked out or in trouble.

Grabbing Nathan's arm "Come on lets go." Brittany said. "Now calm down."

Nathan began to calm down "Thanks I think I might have punched him." He said.

"Don't worry about him, are you busy later?" she asked.

Nathan smirked "As much as I'm flattered, I like someone, but the old me would have loved to." Nathan said.

Brittany punched him in the shoulder "Ha, ha you are so funny. Anyway we are going to the beach after camp, do you want to come?" she asked.

Still rubbing his shoulder "Sure I'll come, you know for a girl you punch really hard." He said.

"Sorry, you deserved it though." Brittany said laughing.

"Come on we'll walk to the gym together." Nathan said.

"Weren't you going to the locker rooms? And bring three friends to the beach." Brittany said.

Nathan laughed "Yea, I was but I don't really need it. And why do I need to bring three friends? Don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked as he put his arm around her shoulder as they walked to the gym. As he said the last part he felt her tense up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Nathan said.

"No, it's ok, the three friends are for me, Beth and Amy since Haley has you. And as for my boyfriend I think he's cheating on me." Brittany said.

Nathan gave her a hug and said "He doesn't deserve you; he's an idiot if he doesn't realize that he has a good thing."

Brittany smiled "Thanks Haley's really lucky, let's get to the gym." She said as they walked towards the gym.

**In the gym**

Damien walked over to the girls and pulled Haley to the side. "I want you to stop talking to him!" he demanded.

"Who are you talking about?" Haley asked confused.

"Nathan. You are not to associate with him. Do you understand me? Stay away from him! If he talks to you walk away." Damien said.

Haley looked at him as if he was crazy "You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to." She said and started to walk back to the group, but he had grabbed her arm and pulled her back his grip tightening.

Meanwhile Nathan and Brittany had walked into the gym and noticed the argument although no one could hear what they were saying.

"Don't walk away from me!" Damien said.

Haley scoffs "You don't own me, so stop trying to control me!" She said.

He was about to say something but was cut off "Coach, keep your players away from my girls during camp." Tasha a cheer camp counselor said.

"West get over here now!" the coach said.

Brittany, Beth, and Amy made sure that Haley was ok, and they all got in line and the counselors continued with the routines.

**I will try and post the next chapter as soon as possible and as soon as I type it out.**

**Review please. **


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING CHAPTER IS RATED M OR R FOR LANGUAGE!**

**First of all I want to thank everyone that's been reviewing and sticking with this story I really appreciate all of you and your reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry that it took so long to update, I have been busy with work for University.**

**This chapter is dedicated to someone special to me babyjames21, love you girlie and thanks for your help on this chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

It was a really long day for the players and the cheerleaders they all headed out of the gym most of them back to their rooms and the rest to the locker rooms.

Brittany was giving Nathan the last minute details for their outing to the beach and they both went their separate ways.

All the girls went to Haley's house to get ready to go to the beach. Haley was in a black two piece with a halter top and boy shorts, Brittany had on a floral tankini, Beth had on a pink bikini the top was a tube top and the bottom were boy shorts, and Amy had on a red halter one piece bathing suit.

Haley and Brittany both put on skirts and a t-shirt over their swimsuits and Beth and Amy put on shorts and t-shirts on over theirs, all the girls checked themselves over in the mirror.

Haley decided to put her hair up in a ponytail whilst the other girls just left their hair down.

They all made their way downstairs and went into the kitchen, where there were snacks and drinks. Just as they were packing away the stuff the doorbell rang, the others continued to pack as Haley went to open the door.

When she opened the door Nathan was standing there and she couldn't help but smile "Hey you, come on in." Haley said moving out of the way to let him in.

Nathan felt like someone had punched him in the stomach or that the wind had been knocked out of him when Haley opened the door, she was so beautiful. He walked in and asked "Are you guys ready?"

"Just about, we were packing up some snacks." Haley said smiling.

"Cool I was hoping that there was going to be some food." Nathan said.

Just as he said that Brittany, Beth, and Amy walked out and Brittany said "Well if you were hoping that, you should have bought food."

"Ok Brooke (he called her that because they were so much alike) next time I will." Nathan said laughing.

Brittany playfully hit him, and he took the stuff from them that they were carrying.

"Jeez, what did you guys put in here?" Nathan asked as he walked out of the house to his car.

Haley laughed as she locked the door when she heard Brittany telling Nathan what they had put in there.

She made her way to the car and all the girls got in. Haley was in front and the others were in the back with Nathan's friends.

Nathan got in and introduced everyone "Haley, Beth, Amy and Brittany this is Tony, Greg and Chuck, although you have met Tony before." Nathan said.

After all the introductions and everybody shook hands and said hey Brittany spoke up "Nate, why did you have to introduce me last? I thought I was important to you, well second important to you." Brittany said sarcastically.

Nathan laughed "Brit you know I love you." he said.

"Yea right." She said.

Nathan laughed and started up the car as soon as it started rap music was blaring from the stereos and Nathan drove off.

"Can we listen to something else?" Brittany asked.

"Yea Nate seriously can we listen to something else?" Haley asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

He had noticed her giving him the puppy dog eyes and she almost had him but he looked back at the road and said "Nope, we are going to continue listening to this."

The girls sighed in defeat and decided to listen to it. Haley finally thought of a way to persuade Nathan to change the music. She leaned over and made sure that her lips were touching his ear and whispered "If you let me change the CD I will give you a nice thank-you that you wouldn't forget."

Nathan couldn't fight it so he gave in and said "Ok, you can change the CD."

Haley smiled and sat upright in her seat and grabbed her CD case.

She skimmed through and couldn't figure out what she wanted to play, she sighed in frustration, but continued searching.

Nathan smiled to himself and looked over at Haley and looked in her CD case when a CD caught his eye. He took the Cd out and put it in the CD player.

"Nathan we are not listening to that." Haley said trying to take the CD out.

"Why not I want to hear it." Nathan said.

"No, it's kind of personal and not done yet." Haley said.

"What CD is it?" Brittany asked.

"It only says Haley, why?" Nathan asked.

Brittany smiled wickedly "I totally say you should listen to it." Brittany said.

"Brit are you crazy?" Haley asked mortified.

"Nope just the bestest friend ever, now move so Nathan can press play." Brittany said.

Haley sighed and sat back in her seat, she was afraid of what Nathan and his friends would say when they heard her sing, she was afraid that they wouldn't like it and that they would laugh at her.

Nathan pressed play and Haley's voice came on, he couldn't believe it her voice was so beautiful and angelic.

"Hales is that you?" Nathan asked.

"Yea." Haley said preparing for the worst.

"You sound amazing." Nathan said smiling.

"Yea, I agree you are amazing." Tony said.

"Yea." Nathan's other two friends said in unison.

"See Hales you don't suck, you sound amazing." Brittany said as they pulled up to the beach.

They all got out of the car and headed down to the beach all the girls were next to each other and all the guys were next to each other.

The girls decided to go for a swim which left the boys all alone.

"So what's up with you and Haley?" Tony asked.

"Nothing we are just friends." Nathan said watching Haley in the water.

"Sure, if that's your story. Dude the two of you flirt with each other and you look at each other like its only the two of you in the world." Tony said.

Nathan laughed "Dude you sound like a girl." He said.

Tony laughed and said "Shut up, but seriously dude if you are into her you need to let it go, she's taken. She's dating your enemy and I am sure he wouldn't be happy with you messing with his girl."

Nathan snorted and stood up "I don't care what he thinks, its not like he can do me anything, and besides Haley doesn't seem to have a problem with me." He said and walked away.

The girls were coming back, and noticed Nathan was walking away angrily.

"Hey what's wrong with him?" Haley asked.

"We just had a little argument." Tony said.

Haley put on her shirt and decided to go look for Nathan to see if he was ok.

"I'll be back." She said heading in the same direction that Nathan went.

The others sat down and began talking to each other getting to know one another.

Haley finally spotted Nathan sitting on some rocks throwing stones into the ocean.

She quietly walked up behind, she pulled her hair to the side and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Then she sat down next to him.

"If you wanted to make out all you had to do was say so you know." Nathan said smirking.

Haley playfully slapped him "Shut up. Are you ok?" she asked.

Nathan sighed "Yea, we were just talking about you, and how I shouldn't mess with you, or like you because you're with Damien." He said.

Haley sighed "Wow I was the topic of conversation." She said.

They both laughed and stared out at the ocean.

Unbeknown to them one of Damien's friends was running along the beach and spotted Haley and Nathan sitting to close for comfort.

"Dude you need to come to the beach and get your girl cuz Nathan…hello, hello."

Nathan then takes Haley's hand in his own and rubs the back in a very loving manner. He then raises it and kisses her on her wrist. 

"Aw." She blushes.

"What the hell? What kind of shit is this? Dude you need to get your mother loving hands off my girl now! Haley you slut what are you doing?" Damien belted out.

Haley and Nathan jumped apart startled at the voice that interrupted them. They turn around to see Damien glaring at them.

"What the hell did you just call her West? We aren't at camp anymore and I'm not afraid to knock the shit out of you. Do you understand me?" Nathan shouted while walking toward Damien.

"Tough guy huh? Well let me tell you something you are in my town baby boy and she's mine and I will mess you up if you try something. Got it?" Damien retorted.

"You know what you asswipe. Why don't you just grow the hell up? I'm tired of you acting like you own me. WE ARE DONE! What the hell did I see in your dumb ass? Gosh." Haley shouted.

"I do own you but you're right we are done, because I need a girl who's going to give me some and that ain't you is it? Slut!" Damien said.

Upon hearing this Nathan stepped forward and punched Damien in the face sending him across the sand. Haley not wanting Nathan to get hurt stopped him.

"He's not worth it Nathan, lets just go." Haley said.

The group of Nathan's friends and the girls came toward the commotion. It was agreed that they should leave the beach. The ride back to Haley's house was quiet with everyone to their own thoughts.

As they arrived to Haley's house Nathan stopped her from leaving the car seeing this Brittany said "Well thanks Nathan, would you guys like to come inside?"

"Hell yeah this car is to awkward." Tony said.

Nathan drove Haley and himself to the park that was a few blocks away from her house. they got out of the car and sat at the bench.

"Haley…I know you're upset that I hit Damien but he went to far…" Nathan spat out.

"Nathan I'm not upset with you mainly myself…I can't figure out for the life of me why I stayed with him. I mean yeah we had some good times but then you came along and …"

"Haley I don't mean to stress you out." Nathan replied sincerely while taking her hand in his.

"No Nathan its not you, when you arrived here it's the happiest I have been in a long time and I thank-you for that, but what I mean is that, it took your coming here to make me realize that I deserved better. Wait are you laughing?" Haley asked while snatching back her hand.

"Well yeah, I know you are a smart girl, but you just had a revelation and I helped you and I'm pretty relieved that I'm not stressing you out." Nathan replied cockily.

"Oh shut-up, you so damn cocky you know that right? But seriously thanks." She said honestly.

"Well I'm glad I could help you, but that's not all I want from you. Haley the old me would have never checked for you because you have to much drama." Nathan said.

"And the new you likes trouble?" she butted in.

"No, not trouble, but I know when something is worth fighting for." He added lifting her face to his.

"Aww and I'm worth it? Is that what you are saying?" she asked while moving closer to him.

Nathan then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her between his parted legs.

"You know I care about you, and I think that hickey you are trying to hide says a lot also, don't you think?" he asked as he lightly ran his fingertips over her bite, she moaned in response and blushed at the remembrance of the thought of how she got the hickey. Knowing Haley pretty well Nathan asked "Good memory huh?" he smirked. 

"Shut up. Thanks or defending me in front of Damien and earlier today for holding me back with Rachel." She whispered.

"No problem Hales, plus you look hot as hell man would it be weird if I said I was kinda turned on." He whispered in her ear.

"Not if I could tell you that you punching Damien was a huge turn on for me." She whispered back.

They looked at each other after her statement and all was lost. The kissing started off slow and sweet but quickly became more passionate. Then Nathan turned his attention toward her neck and looked up at her in her eyes and smiled "Did you try to hide my bite huh?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Yeah, you started that whole argument between Damien and I, but I loved how I got it does that make you happy?" she asked seductively.

Instead of answering he showed her. He kissed her hard. This in turn made them both moan at the force of the kiss.

Meanwhile at Haley's house Brittany, Tony, Amy, Greg, Beth and Chuck were paired off doing their own things.

"I think we should go for Haley and Nathan now." Brittany said to Tony.

"Yeah, I have a feeling something is going to go down." He replied.

Brittany started to move from her position on the couch.

"Hey Britt, Nathan told me about your ass of a boyfriend and I don't want to confuse you right now but you are really special and I like you." he said sincerely.

"Tony…wow that was really sweet and I like you too but um…" she stammered.

"Yeah I know you two are still together but I'm gonna wait ok." he said as he tucked a strand behind her ear.

Brittany and Tony walked to the park after telling the others. What they found there would blind them for the rest of their lives.

"Jesus, you two know that you are in public right?" Brittany shouted.

Upon this Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley who was now topless, underneath Nathan on the table.

Nathan was slightly annoyed about being interrupted growled "Tony turn around and not a word man."

Sensing the annoyance in Nathan's voice he turned around but the not talking thing he couldn't do.

"Dude, man in the park, Chuck and Gary are going to die awe man, I have to call Lucas." He laughed out in one breath. Brittany soon joined in.

During Tony's whole dialogue Nathan and Haley put on their clothes (mostly Haley). They headed back to the cars and drove to her house. Haley totally zoned out on how she was caught in that embarrassing position.

**Flashback/Haley's Thoughts**

_After Nathan had kissed her and air became an issue she moved to his neck._

"_Are you giving me a hickey?" he asked._

"_Yes and you know you love it." She replied while continuing to suck on his neck Nathan then took matters in his own hands._

_He lifted her on his lap and claimed her lips with his. He then moved to her neck and felt her pulse beating faster._

"_Whoa, are you okay?" he asked while looking in her eyes._

_She placed his hands on her heart and said "That's what you do when you kiss me."_

_Not knowing what overcame her she guided his hands to her chest. He looked at her dumbfounded "Are you sure baby. I don't want to push you." he said sincerely._

"_Yes, I'm sure." She said._

_He kissed her tenderly after that, and then ever so lovingly removed her top and bathing suit top._

"_You are so beautiful, Hales you don't know what you do to me." He whispered against the column of her neck._

_She grabbed his hair and whispered "Show me…please."_

_And he did just that he moved his kisses from her lips to her neck to her chest where he stayed for a while. This action caused Haley to moan and groan._

**End of flashback/Haley's thoughts**

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Brittany yell.

"Haallllleeeyyyy." Brittany said really loudly to get her attention. "What were you thinking about that has you blushing?" she asked.

Before she answered her she looked in the rearview mirror at Nathan who was looking at her intently and smirking.

"Umm nothing really." She blushed while she spoke.

When they arrived at her house they all hopped out of the car and walked into her house.

They were surprised by the site that greeted them in the kitchen. Amy, Greg, Beth, Chuck, Taylor and her parents in the kitchen making dinner.

"Um hi guys, what's going on?" she asked shyly.

"Well…" her mother said "I came in the house and saw Amy and Beth with these cute guys sorry honey and they were kinda hungry so I suggested we all have dinner together. Is that cool with you?" she asked.

"Um yeah." Haley said.

Haley and Brittany went to set the table for eleven people which everyone surprisingly fit. During the preparation for dinner Nathan and Haley stole glances at each other. Once everyone was seated everyone sitting across from their significant others with the James parents at the end and head. While everyone was eating the conversation was light and jovial between all.

"Umm Nathan how long were you and Haley at the park?" Lydia asked.

"Umm, maybe an hour and a half at the most, why?" he asked.

"Well you have a really nasty bug bite on the base of your neck and its blotchy and so is Haley's look Jimmy." Lydia pointed out.

All the other kids knew what happened and busted out laughing. Oblivious to the teenagers she rose from her chair and went to Haley to examine her further and pulled her shirt apart and gasped.

"Jesus Christ…wait who was with you two at the park?" she asked coyly.

"Um just us." Haley said quietly.

Lydia then noticed the other teenagers laughing hysterically.

"Haley in the kitchen please." Lydia said while walking there.

Once she and Haley were alone she smiled at her daughter and said "Do I have to tell you about protection? Was it good? Am I a grandparent? What about Damien? Come on tell me!" she belted out.

"Whoa, slow down, No, yes, no, and we are finally done." She answered.

"So what is this thing with you and Nathan?" Lydia wondered.

"Honestly I don't really know I mean he's leaving soon but when we're together my heart races and I can't think about anything besides him." She blushed.

"Jesus you have it bad." Lydia said while walking out of the kitchen abruptly.

Haley turned around to see Nathan behind her, she rolled her eyes as she saw his smirk.

"So you can't think of anything but me huh?" he said as he grabbed her from her waist towards him.

"I know that this is going to sound corny and lame but I feel like I've known you for forever. And I care about you so much, but what are we? I mean I want us to be more than friends, but if you're not ready I'll wait until you are." He pleaded.

"Whoa, hey" she turned around to face him. "I really like you and I want us to be more than friends too okay. I hate knowing that you're leaving soon but I want to make this work ok. But let's not dwell on that right now we still have a few more days to be together ok." she said.

"Yeah." Nathan said and smiled as he kissed her sweetly.

They entered the dining room together and dinner went without to many weird moments but consisted of talk about the James family headed by modernized hippies. At camp which was coming to an end, Haley did her best to avoid Rachel and Damien but that didn't last for more than four days and on the last day with emotions and hormones at an all time high there was a clash between Nathan and Damien.

They were in the final quarter of the game and Damien being the stink son-of-a-bitch that he is intentionally fouled Nathan causing him to fall on the floor really hard on an old injury only his close friends knew about.

Leaning forward "That's for punching me bitch." Damien said while trying to make it look like he was sorry.

Knowing what he was doing Haley ran away from the sidelines straight to Nathan.

"Are you ok Nathan?" she asked ignoring Damien.

While getting up Nathan said "Yea babes I'm fine."

Having reached his limit of seeing his Haley flocking around Nathan the past week, he stretched his foot forward and Nathan tripped forward. When this happened the whole gymnasium went quiet.

"You did that on purpose." Haley screamed as she pushed Damien.

"Bitch you don't get to touch me, you could have had this but you didn't want it." He said as he pushed her back. Thankfully Nathan caught her before she fell.

Nathan having quick reflexes caught her before she fell to the ground. Haley being in shock that he actually pushed her just stood there and looked at him. Nathan gave her a reassuring hug, his focus was then placed on Damien. Not caring about who saw him Nathan lunged at Damien "Say you're sorry West, just because she isn't into you doesn't mean that you can talk to her like that, let alone push her, you never deserved her you piece of shit."

Coach K stopped the other coaches from breaking up the little fight and said "Let them sort this one out."

Rachel being the person she is decided to get in on this action and pick on Haley since she thought she was vulnerable. Walking up to the group Rachel said "Haley you see no one really wants you I mean Damien called you a bitch and he doesn't even want you to touch him. But between you and me he wanted me to touch him all over last night and this morning."

Upon hearing this and seeing Nathan holding up Damien for what he did and said to her Haley became enraged. Turning her attention to the red-head she looked at her with pure disgust and punched her right in her fake nose sending her flying to the floor.

"Listen to me you little hoe bag, I don't give a rat's ass about what you and Damien do together but know this I never had to settle for your sloppy seconds but you did for mine so you tell me what that says about your skank ass. And the next thing if you so much as look in my direction or in the direction of Nathan, because lets face it you are that much of a skank to try and go after him I'm going to give you another black eye." Haley ranted.

"Wait I don't have a black eye." Rachel said getting up.

"You do now bitch." And with that being said Haley gave Rachel what she promised.

Upon seeing the blow being given to Rachel, Nathan pushed Damien into the corner and ran to stop Haley from half killing the girl. Nathan grabbed her by her waist though she went kicking and screaming at Rachel. Finally snapping out of her shock Rachel charged at Haley who was safely in the arms of Nathan only to be stopped by Amy, Beth and a very pissed off Brittany who then went to Damien and slapped him.

Nathan carried her all the way into an empty office. She was still upset about what happened. Once he got her inside and sat her down on his lap he rubbed her back to aide in relaxing her.

"I can't believe I did that Nathan I am such a bad person, wait she totally deserved that right?" she asked. She turned and looked at him "Are you laughing?" she asked angrily.

"Hell yeah I'm laughing who knew you could throw it down." He spat out between breaths.

"Ha-ha." She replied dryly.

"Aw baby come on what were you two fighting about anyway?" he asked.

"Honestly all I remember is her telling me what she and Damien did together." Feeling Nathan tense up she looked at him. "Hey that's not what bothered me she rubbed that fact that he called me a bitch and pushed me. And I guess all the anger that was built up came to the surface and I punched her and told her not to look at me and more importantly you ever again then…"

"You gave her the black eye." Nathan added.

"Yeah, thanks for defending me again." Haley said.

"No problem you are worth it." Nathan said causing Haley to blush.

He kissed her passionately and when they pulled apart they stared at each other.

"I'm really going to miss you." Haley said.

"I'm going to miss you too, but we will see each other when you come to visit and when you come for Karen and Keith's wedding." Nathan said as he kissed her forehead.

Haley let the tears fall "I know but it wont be the same." She said.

Nathan wiped her tears away and kissed her passionately like that would be the last time he kissed her.

**Ok so there you go, I know this chapter has a feistier Haley but hey she's normally not like that, but I hoped that you all liked this chapter. Please review.**

**Also if any of you have any ideas of what you want to see happen next PM me or leave them in your reviews and if they fit with what I have in mind then I will use them or if I like them on the whole I will use them.**


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Hi guys I am back with a new chapter, I am sorry to all of you who have been reading this for the long wait, I had exams and papers to do and couldn't do this

**AN: Hi guys I am back with a new chapter, I am sorry to all of you who have been reading this for the long wait, I had exams and papers to do and couldn't do this. But I am free now and I am going to be updating more often, i might be posting some new stories soon and this story will be coming to an end soon because I have lost the idea for this and not sure where I want to go with it, so I will write as much as I can and then end it and write something new.**

**Here's the new chapter, I hope you all like it and I hope that people are still reading this story.**

**Chapter 19**

Nathan had just returned back to the camp, he had dropped Haley off at home and said his goodbye's to her and her family. This was too hard, he never expected to fall in love but he did and now he had to leave that love behind, because he had to go back home. He had just finished packing when his roommate came in.

"I'm glad you were my roommate." Tony said.

"Me too, we should keep in touch." Nathan said.

"Yea, by the way you have visitors." Tony said.

"Ok, thanks, I guess I'll see you, we'll email or talk and whenever you decide to visit Tree Hill I'll show you around." Nathan said as he grabbed his stuff.

"Yea and if you are ever in Charlotte, let me know and I will show you around." Tony said as they man hugged.

Nathan grabbed the rest of his stuff and headed out to his rental car. When he got outside and looked by his car what he saw brought a smile to his face.

"Babe, you are going to make this harder for me to leave." Nathan said as he put his stuff in the car.

"I know but the girl's wanted to say bye one last time and I had to see you again before you left." Haley said as she let a tear fall.

Nathan felt his heart break as he watched the girl in front of him that had his heart cry. He didn't want her to cry, but he knew that it was hard for her and it was also hard for him.

"Ok, well I'll go first. It was nice meeting you and I am glad that we became friends I'll keep in touch and I will come and visit." Brittany said as she hugged him.

Nathan laughs and hugs her "I'll keep in touch too, and I'm sure that Brooke would be happy to see you, whenever you come to visit." He said.

Next it was Beth, then Amy after they all hugged him they walked back to Haley's car to give the couple some privacy.

"Hey don't cry, I know it's going to be hard but we will make it work, I promise." Nathan said as he wiped the tears off her face.

Haley smiled and sniffled "You promise?" she asked in a whisper.

Nathan pulled her to him and hugged her as she cried into his chest "I promise." he said.

She wiped her tears and pulled away she stood on her toes and kissed him, when they pulled apart she hugged him one last time as he kissed her forehead and got into his car and drove off.

Unbeknownst to the couple a jealous conniving red-head had witnessed the couple saying goodbye and began her plans to break up the couple. She smiled to herself and walked to her car got in and drove off.

When Haley couldn't see Nathan's car anymore she walked towards her car and was immediately engulfed in hugs from her friends. She pulled away after a while and smiled at them, they all got in her car and she dropped them all off and headed home.

"Hi honey." Lydia said as Haley walked into the house.

"Hi." Haley said as she dropped her stuff down and headed into the kitchen.

Lydia followed her daughter into the kitchen and noticed her daughter's puffy red eyes.

"I take it Nathan's left already?" Lydia asked as she walked towards her daughter.

Haley nodded and began sobbing. Lydia pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her daughter the best she could.

After Haley had calmed down she pulled away from her mom and wiped her face on her sleeve.

"I'm going to go upstairs and lay down ok." Haley said.

"Sure honey, I'll just call you when dinner is ready." Lydia said.

Haley headed out of the kitchen and upstairs to her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and laid down on her bed.

Meanwhile, Lydia was trying to figure out a way to get her daughter happy again. And a red-head was trying to think of a way to break apart Nathan and Haley so that she could have him.

Haley picked up her phone and dialed Nathan's cell phone number.

Nathan had just returned the rental car and was now heading to the gate to board the flight, when he heard his phone ring. He wondered who could be calling him. When he took out his phone and looked at the caller id he smiled and answered the phone.

"Hi beautiful, I was just about to board. How are you doing?" Nathan asked.

Haley sniffled "Not good, I miss you already. Why cant you just stay here, you could move here and go to school here." She said.

Nathan laughed "Babe, I miss you too and as much as I wouldn't mind moving here to be closer to you, I don't think that my dad would allow me to move." Nathan said.

Haley sighs and says "I know. I hope my parents say that I can visit Tree Hill before Keith and Karen's wedding."

"I hope so too. Hey Hales I have to go they are calling a final call." Nathan said.

"Ok, I guess I should let you go then." She said.

Nathan sighed and thought 'it's now or never.'

"Haley, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I feel like we've known each other for a long time and I feel a connection with you." he said.

"I do too." She said.

"I love you Haley James." Nathan said.

Haley smiled and let a tear fall "I love you too, Nathan Scott." she said.

He let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"I am so happy. Anyway I have to go I will call you once I am in Tree Hill." Nathan said.

"Ok. Have a safe trip and call me as soon as you land ok." Haley said.

"I will. Bye." He said.

"Bye." She said as they both hung up the phone.

Haley felt a little bit better and she couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

As Nathan took his seat he couldn't help but think of Haley.

Meanwhile the red-head was putting her plans into action.

"Mom, dad I called you guys because I thought about what you guys said." The girl said.

"About what honey?" the woman asked.

"About me needing a change, and you guys are constantly gone and I am alone in this house all by myself. So I was thinking that I could go live with some of our relatives." The girl said.

"Where do you want to go?" the father asked.

"I thought that I could go live with Aunt Millie and that way she wouldn't be lonely either." The girl said.

"So you want to go to Tree Hill North Carolina?" the woman asked.

The girl smiled "Yes, I do." She said.

"Honey do you even know anybody in Tree Hill?" the man asked.

"Yea, dad my boyfriend lives there and he's promised to show me around when I come to visit and introduce me to his family and friends." The girl said.

Her parents sighed "Ok, you can go." They said in unison.

"Oh, thank you so much, you guys are the best." The girl said.

"But only one thing we are coming down there a week before the new school semester to take you school shopping and get you sorted out in the high school there, and during that time we want to meet this boyfriend of yours." The woman said.

"Yea ok mom I got to go I love you guys, bye." The girl said as she hung up.

She smiled to herself "He's not my boyfriend yet but he will be soon." The girl said.

The phone rang and the girl picked it up.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi honey, ok so you are on the last flight out to Tree Hill, North Carolina tonight. So pack some stuff to take with you now ok." the woman said.

The girl smiled "Ok thanks mom you guys are the best." She said as they hung up the phone and the girl went to pack.

Smiling wickedly as she boarded the plane "Well Nathan I guess you will be mine soon." She said, as she thought about how she was going to break up the happy couple.

**There it is, let me know if you guys are still into this story and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

I want to dedicate this chapter to Ms

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Ms. Cris, when I read your review it made my day so thank you, and thank you to all of my other reviewers. And I want to thank babyjames21 for your help with this chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

"Hi honey." Jimmy said as he walked into his and Lydia's bedroom.

"Hi." Lydia said.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked as he kissed her cheek.

"I was thinking about Haley and how she's upset that Nathan had to leave today." Lydia said.

Jimmy sighed and sat down on their bed "Why don't we allow her and her friends to visit Tree Hill for a week they can go sometime before Karen and Keith's wedding." He said.

"That could work and she could always stay down there because I have to go talk dresses with Karen to see what she wants." Lydia said.

"How about we go to bed and give Haley the news in the morning." Jimmy said.

Meanwhile Haley's phone was ringing and she rolled over to answer it.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi gorgeous, I am so sorry I am calling late my dad was on my case as soon as I arrived." Nathan said.

"It's ok your talking to me now." Haley said.

They talked for a while and they both hung up and went to bed.

**Meanwhile in Tree Hill…**

The plane with the red head had just landed and all the passengers got off, the red head couldn't help but smile. Soon she would get what she wanted, or so she thought.

She got her bag and headed to her destination.

"I love this summer, although I had to work. But it would be awesome if Hales and the girls could come down." Brooke said.

"Yea, but Hales will be here for my moms wedding and besides have you forgotten that your best friends ex-boyfriend who happens to be my brother is dating Haley." Lucas said.

Brooke sighs "Yea, that is going to be ugly when they meet." She said.

"As much as I hate to say this, but I think that Nathan and Peyton should just be friends he's much better with Haley." Lucas said.

"Yea, I agree Peyton and Nathan always used to argue and they are never happy when they are together. They deserve to be happy and I think they can find that with other people." Brooke said.

Lucas sighed "We'll see what happens, but for now lets go to bed." He said.

Haley was sleeping peacefully, until she started having a bad dream and she immediately shot up in bed. She really didn't want that to happen. She got up and grabbed her notebook and guitar and went to the studio that they had in their house.

Rachel got out of the taxi and walked up to her aunt's door; she knocked and waited for it to be opened.

"Well, well if it isn't my trouble maker niece Rachel." Millie said.

"Whatever, Millie just be happy that you actually have company now and your not alone." Rachel said as she walked in.

"Listen little girl if you keep up with this attitude I will call your parents and you will be on the first flight out back to Florida. Got it? Good! Goodnight, I am going to bed." Millie said as she headed to her room turning off the lights on the way leaving a fuming Rachel to find her way through the dark.

Lydia woke up the next morning and headed downstairs to make breakfast, she looked into her youngest daughter's room as she passed by and noticed that she wasn't in there.

She decided to fix breakfast and then find her. After breakfast was done she woke up Jimmy and Taylor and went looking for Haley, who she found in the studio asleep on the piano bench.

Lydia shook her daughter and let her know that breakfast was ready. Haley got up and followed her mom to the kitchen.

"Morning bub, how'd you sleep?" Jimmy asked as Haley and Lydia joined him and Taylor at the table.

"I couldn't sleep so I went to the studio and worked on some songs until I was tired." She said.

"Why what happened?" Taylor asked.

"I had a bad dream." Haley said as they all ate.

"So Haley we have some news for you." Lydia said as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Taylor said as she got up to answer the phone.

"What's the news?" Haley asked.

"Hales, the phones for you." Taylor said just as Lydia was about to respond.

Haley sighed and got up, and she took the phone from Taylor.

"Hello." She said.

"Good morning beautiful, why does my girl sound so down?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled when she heard his voice "I had a bad dream last night, but I'm better now that I am talking to you." she said.

"Is everything ok? What was the dream about?" Nathan asked.

Haley sighs "Yea, everything's fine it's nothing, so how are you doing?" she asks changing the subject.

"Everything's good, I miss you though." Nathan said.

"I miss you too. How was the flight?" Haley asked.

"The flight was good. I only had a short sleep though because this little kid kept kicking my seat." Nathan said.

Haley began laughing; she could imagine how her boyfriend must have felt.

"It's not funny Hales." Nathan said.

"I'm sorry but it is kind of funny." Haley said in between laughter.

"Ha, ha only because I love you, I will let you get away with laughing at me." Nathan said.

"Oh, you are so wrong. Why don't you go rest and call me later." Haley said.

"I can't Dan wants me to run a few laps and then shoot some hoops. Apparently he doesn't want me slacking off." Nathan said.

"That is unbelievable, why can't he just give you a break? I'm sorry you have to go through that I wish I could take you away from all of it." Haley said.

"Yea, I wish that too. Hey Haley I got to go I will call you later ok." Nathan said.

"Ok, don't push yourself to hard." Haley said.

"I'll try not to. I love you." Nathan said.

"I love you too." Haley said as they both hung up.

Haley walked back to her spot and sat down as she continued to eat her breakfast. She knew her family was looking at her and smiling.

"What?" Haley asked as she looked up.

"Oh nothing honey, so how's Nathan?" Lydia asked.

"He's fine mom." Haley said.

"That's good, glad that you are so in love, its so wonderful." Lydia said as she made kissy noises which caused Jimmy and Taylor to laugh.

"Mom!" Haley said as she blushed.

"Ok, I will stop for now, but your father and I do have good news for you." Lydia said.

"Ok, what is it?" Haley asked.

"Your mother and I have decided to let you go to Tree Hill with for a week before we all have to go down for the wedding, and you can take your friends with you, and if Taylor wants to go she can go to." Jimmy said.

Haley screamed and jumped out of her seat and hugged both her parents and began jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh I have to call the girls and let them know. Thank you mommy and daddy this is awesome." Haley said as she ran up to her room to call Brittany, Beth and Amy to give them the good news.

Haley ran up to her room and forgot that she closed her door, and since she was shouting back at Taylor she smacked her head in the door and fell backwards at the impact.

"Oh my…" Taylor screamed out while hysterically laughing on the floor.

"Shut up Taylor that's not funny." she said while rubbing her forehead.

"No… its fricken hilarious." Taylor screamed out.

Haley called the girls and told them the good news; they were all so excited none of them knew that this trip was not going to be a happy one.

They talked for a while longer and then hung up. Haley debated whether she would tell Nathan and the others or surprise them, she decided to surprise them.

Two weeks had passed and to Haley those were the longest two weeks. She was so excited that her parents were allowing her to go to Tree Hill she couldn't wait, but she still had another week to go until her and the girls would be heading to Tree Hill.

Rachel had been devising a plan and had been watching Nathan's every move to see where he hung out. She noticed that he and his friends frequented a little café; she decided that, that's where she would make an appearance.

Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Skills and Mouth all walked into the café and took a seat. Karen came over and took their orders. They all sat and talked about their summers so far and Brooke asked Nathan questions about him and Haley which made him smile, as soon as he heard her name. They continued talking until their food came.

Rachel made her way across the street to Karen's café and opened the door and walked in. she walked right up to the table and grabbed Nathan's face and kissed him, which shocked him and made the others jaws drop.

Nathan pushed Rachel away and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why did you do that?" Nathan asked angrily.

"I'm happy to see you too baby." Rachel said with a smile and turned to the other occupants at the table.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, Nathan's girlfriend." She said as she stuck out her hand.

Lucas, Skills, Peyton and Mouth looked at each other then back at the red head as Brooke just glared at her.

"Oh so you're the ho. I have heard so much about you." Brooke said, as the others looked at her.

"At least I don't have a fat ass like you." Rachel said.

Brooke stood up and got into Rachel's face "I'm about to put my manolo's so far up your behind that the doctor's wont be able to find it." She said.

"Bring it." Rachel said as she shoved Brooke.

Brooke was about to charge at Rachel when Lucas grabbed her and held her back.

"Not now Brooke, if we were anywhere else I would let go, but we're in my mom's café you've got to calm down ok." Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear as she nodded and he slowly let her go.

Brooke glared at Rachel before she walked past her making sure she bumped Rachel's shoulder with hers and grabbed Nathan's arm pulling him to the back and outside to the roof with her.

**There you go, there's a new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**By the way who is excited for the season finale of OTH, because I know I am. I can't wait!**


	21. Haley's Arrival

AN: I want to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing this story

**AN: I want to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing this story. I am so sorry it took me long to update, but I have been trying to think of ideas for this story and I have some but the story will be coming to an end soon! There might not be another update until sometime after next week because I am going away tomorrow for a week. So enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think about it. Depending on the amount of reviews and if the other chapter is written up, I will update again tonight.**

**By the way those of you reading my story Moving On due to lots of people wanting me to continue, I will be continuing that story, so look out for an update.**

**Chapter 21**

When they finally made it to the roof, Brooke mumbled to herself as she paced back and forth. Finally she turned and looked at her friend, she started punching his arm.

"Ow Brooke are you crazy?" Nathan asked as he stopped her from punching him.

"No but you must be! Nathan, Haley is not like other girls! Why would you do this to her?" Brooke asked.

Meanwhile, Peyton had come upstairs to make sure that Brooke hadn't killed Nathan, when she heard the question that Brooke asked; she waited to hear his response.

Nathan sighed and looked at Brooke "She's not my girlfriend. The only girl I am dating is Haley, and I love her and only her." Nathan said.

"So why does the ho think that you two are dating?" Brooke asked.

"I assume you have heard of her?" Nathan asked and Brooke nodded.

"Well I met her at a party when I went to High Flyers and she was trying to hit on me and I told her I wasn't interested, and I moved away from her and went back to hanging out with Brittany, Beth, Amy, and occasionally Haley." Nathan said.

"So that means that she's got a plan to break you and Haley up. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, in the meantime stay away from her, and you need to tell Haley about the kiss." Brooke said.

"I will but I want to tell her face to face." Nathan said.

"Ok, but don't wait long to tell her, because you could lose Haley." Brooke said.

Peyton couldn't believe what she had just heard, she was shocked that Nathan was in love but she also wanted to meet this person he was in love with. She quietly closed the door and headed back down the stairs and back into the café.

"Is he still alive?" Lucas asked as Peyton came back to the table.

"Surprisingly yes. They are still talking though." Peyton said as she grabbed her jacket.

"You leaving already?" Lucas asked.

"Yea I need to clear my head and think about things." She said as she put on her jacket.

"We'll see you later right?" Skills asked.

"Yea, I'll probably meet you guys there." She said as she walked out of the café.

Brooke and Nathan left the roof and walked back downstairs into the café. Nathan took Brooke's seat away from Rachel and Brooke sat on Lucas's lap. Rachel glared at Brooke and Brooke glared back at her.

As Peyton continued walking she didn't notice the person walking towards her, until she ran right into the person. The person caught her before she could fall, she looked up and green met brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" the person asked.

Peyton couldn't speak so she just nodded. She was mesmerized by him and thought that he was gorgeous.

"I'm Jake." He said as he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Peyton." She said as she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, and I'm sorry for almost knocking you down." Jake said.

"It's nice to meet you too, and its ok." she said.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Jake asked.

Peyton smiled "I would love too." She said.

They exchanged numbers and went on their way. Jake walked into the café and headed over to the table when he spotted Lucas.

"Well, well what is this? Lucas Scott dating Brooke Davis wow I've missed a lot." Jake said.

Lucas stood up and they man hugged.

"Yea well you did leave so there have been some changes." Lucas said as Jake finished giving man hugs to Skills and Mouth.

"Since when do you hang out with Nathan?" Jake asked.

"Since we became friends and I found out he was my brother." Lucas said.

"Oh wow, I have missed a lot. Where's Hales?" Jake asked not missing the looks passed between the others and the glare that Brooke was giving Rachel.

"Hales is still living in Florida." Lucas said.

"I thought she would have moved back by now." Jake said.

"Hi, Jake I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you back to Tree Hill?" Karen asked as she hugged him.

"I missed Tree Hill and I needed a change." Jake said.

"Well it's good to have you back. Are you hungry?" Karen asked.

"Yea, can I have a cheeseburger and fries with a coke?" Jake asked as he sat down.

They all continued talking as Jake ate until time for the café to close. They all left and headed home.

"Haley are you ready?" Taylor yelled.

"Yes, I'm coming." Haley shouted.

Haley came down the stairs with her bags and they took their stuff to the car.

"Do you girls have everything?" Lydia asked.

"Yes." They all replied.

"Ok well have fun and tell Nathan I said hi." Lydia said as she hugged Haley and the others.

"Have fun girls and call us when you get there." Jimmy said.

"Thank you again Mr. and Mrs. James for allowing us to go on this trip too." Brittany said.

"Yea, thank you." Beth and Amy said in unison.

"It's no problem; you girls are just like our kids so we don't mind. But anyway you girls should get going. Have fun and be safe." Lydia said.

The girls made their way to the airport, after they checked in they sat down until they were called to board. They boarded the flight, and couldn't wait to get to Tree Hill.

They finally arrived in Tree Hill and Haley was so happy, she couldn't wait to see and surprise her boyfriend. Not knowing that she was going to be the one that got a surprise.

**There it is chapter 21. So review and let me know what you think. I am going to leave some spoilers since I wont be updating until I get back from my trip, unless I write something tonight then I will update again tonight, if not then you will just have to wait.**

**Spoilers:**

**Lots of drama to come**

**Naley drama**

**Peyton and Jake go out**

**Peyton and Haley form a friendship**

**Brooke tries to figure out Rachel's plan**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**I posted chapter 21 but I am not sure if anyone was able to read it, if you haven't then go back and read it. It's titled Chapter 21- Haley's Arrival.**

**Chapter 22**

The gang were all sitting in Tric listening to the music. Run it by Chris Brown came on and Brooke grabbed Peyton's arm and dragged her to the floor and they started to dance. The girls continued to dance as the DJ changed songs. They walked back to the table after dancing to Baby Bash's Cyclone.

"Did you miss me broody?" Brooke asked as she kissed Lucas.

"Always Pretty girl." Lucas said as they pulled away.

"Do you girls want anything to drink?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Brooke and Peyton said in unison.

"Yo, Nate you want to come help me?" Lucas asked.

"Nate!" Lucas yelled.

"Boy toy where is your head at?" Brooke asked.

But Nathan couldn't hear them because he was thinking about Haley and he was wishing that she was there. He finally snapped out of his Haley daze when he felt someone slap the back of his head.

"Ow, what the hell?" Nathan asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry boy toy but that was the only way I could think of to get your attention, although I thought about pouring a drink on you." Brooke said with a smile showing off her dimples as Nathan glared at her.

"We've been calling you for the longest." Lucas said.

"Sorry my mind was elsewhere." Nathan said.

"Do you want to come with me and help me get some drinks?" Lucas asked.

"Yea, sure." Nathan said.

They got up and headed to the bar to get the drinks. It didn't take them long to get the drinks and they got them without any problems because the bartenders that were working didn't know them and none of their moms were there. They walked back to the table and handed the girls their drinks.

Brooke was laughing at something Lucas said when she noticed Rachel walking into Tric, with a very revealing red dress on. (**AN: Think of the dress that Nanny Carrie had on when they all went out in season 5 to Tric and she was flirting with Nathan. But Rachel's dress is tighter and more revealing**)

"Oh no she didn't." Brooke said as she got up and walked towards Rachel who had just walked up to the bar.

"Where is she going?" Lucas asked.

"Uh oh." Peyton said as she saw where Brooke was heading too.

Nathan and Lucas looked where Peyton was looking at and saw where Brooke was.

"What is she doing here?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's stalking you." Lucas said as he and Peyton laughed.

Nathan glared at his brother "That is not funny." he said.

"I'm just kidding Nate. Just stay away from her, she seems like bad news and I don't want Haley to be hurt." Lucas said.

"Trust me I am going to stay as far away from her as possible and I don't want to hurt Haley neither do I want her to be hurt." Nathan said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked Rachel as she stood next to her.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked as she turned to face Brooke.

"You heard me." Brooke said as she got up in Rachel's face.

"I am here to have fun and enjoy myself. Do you have a problem with that?" Rachel asked.

Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes "Do you really expect me to believe that?" she asked.

"Believe what you want." Rachel said as she picked up her drink and was about to walk away when Brooke grabbed her arm.

"I know you are up to something and I am going to figure out what it is." Brooke said.

"Whatever, but I'm not up to anything." Rachel said as she spotted Nathan.

"Do you really think that I'm stupid?" Brooke asked.

"You know I kinda think you are." Rachel said.

Brooke's fist collided with Rachel's face and she was about to hit her again when she felt someone grab her.

"Come on pretty girl just walk away." Lucas said.

"Stay the hell away from Nathan." Brooke said as she allowed Lucas to drag her back to the table.

"Yea, like I am going to do that." Rachel said to herself.

"I am so going to take her down." Brooke said as she and Lucas sat down.

"Stay the hell away from her, if you see her anywhere around you or wherever you are, go the next way." Brooke said to Nathan.

The gang let the drama go and continued to enjoy their night out. They were all throwing back drinks except for Lucas who was drinking slowly, so that he didn't get that wasted since he was the designated driver. Brooke and Nathan were left at the table as Lucas and Peyton went to get more drinks.

Brooke tried to move Lucas seat so she could sit next to Nathan, but she fell due to the fact that she was drunk. She and Nathan busted out laughing as Nathan helped her up and into the seat.

"How you doing hot shot?" Brooke asked.

"I miss Haley. I wish she was here and I can't stop thinking about her." Nathan said as he sighed.

"I'm sorry buddy, I know it must be hard but you will see Tutor-girl soon. And if you two really want this relationship to work, you both will find a way to make it work even the distance." Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke." Nathan said.

"Anytime, now lets party. Where are Luke and Peyt with those drinks?" Brooke asked as Nathan laughed.

"How you holding up with the whole Naley situation?" Lucas asked.

Peyton laughed "You have been around Brooke for too long." She said.

"Yea, you are right." Lucas said.

"Honestly, I'm hurt that Nathan is in love with someone else, but when we were together he was never really in love with me and I wanted to hate Haley, but I see that Nathan is happy and if she makes him happy then they belong together. Now I am not saying that she and I will be best friends fast but I would like to meet the girl that stole Nathan's heart. And I hope that Nathan and I can be friends." Peyton said.

"To be honest you two are better as friends than as a couple. And I think that there is someone for everyone and Nathan wasn't yours." Lucas said.

"Yea, you're right." Peyton said.

"Your special someone is near and you will meet him soon and he will love you the same way you love him." Lucas said as he side hugged her.

Rachel who had been eavesdropping smiled to herself and realized that she might have some help breaking up Nathan and Haley. She was going to get the help of Peyton somehow and split them up. But that would backfire on her and she was going to find that out.

"Thanks Luke." Peyton said and smiled when she thought about Jake.

After they got the drinks they walked back over to the table and everyone drank their drinks. Britney Spears Freakshow came on and Brooke grabbed Lucas arm and dragged him to the dance floor, leaving Peyton and Nathan alone.

"Are you happy?" Peyton suddenly asked.

Nathan turned and looked at Peyton and smiled "Yea, I'm happy." he said.

"Good I'm glad." Peyton said.

"Hey Peyton I'm really sorry I hurt you and I was hoping you could forgive me and we could be friends?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, I could and I would like to be friends, Haley is really lucky to have you." she said.

"Nah, I'm lucky to have her." He said.

They smiled knowing that things were good between them; they quickly stopped smiling and began laughing when they spotted Lucas face when Brooke made him dance some more.

Rachel stood in the corner and was planning on how she was going to get near Nathan and get him to sleep with her. She was interrupted when someone began talking to her.

"You are looking good how about you come back to my place and you show me a good time." The guy said as he checked her out from head to toe.

"Not interested and besides I'm here with my boyfriend." Rachel said as she walked away.

Brooke and Lucas finally came back to the table and they got more drinks. As the night wore on Brooke, Nathan and Peyton were all really drunk. Jake finally arrived but the gang was preparing to leave.

"Hey, sorry I'm late something came up." Jake said.

"We were actually going to leave; I just was trying to figure out how I was going to get all of them in the car." Lucas said.

"You want some help?" Jake asked.

Lucas sighs "You know what yea, that would be good, and that way I wouldn't have to leave Nate alone in here or in the car." He said.

"Why don't you want to leave him alone?" Jake asked.

"Do you remember the red head that was sitting at the table with us when you came to the café?" Lucas asked.

"Um, yea I remember, she kept glaring at Brooke and staring at Nathan. Why?" Jake asked.

"She's trying to get Nathan and break up Nathan and Haley, and with Nathan being drunk she might try something if I leave him alone." Lucas said.

"Oh I see." Jake said.

"You want to bring Peyton and Brooke and I'll get Nate." Lucas said.

"Yea, sure." Jake said.

Jake grabbed Peyton and Brooke as Lucas grabbed Nathan. They walked out to Nathan's car, not noticing the red-head that had followed them out of Tric.

"Your really hot." Peyton told Jake.

Jake smiled "Well thank you, your hot too." He said.

"Aww you two are so cute." Brooke said.

Peyton blushed and Jake just laughed. He helped them into the car and Lucas helped Nathan in, after they were all in Lucas thanked Jake and walked around to the drivers, he got in and started up the car.

"Do not mess up my car or damage it." Nathan said.

Lucas laughed and pulled off; even in his drunken state Nathan was worried about his car. Rachel got into her car and followed behind them. Lucas dropped Brooke and Peyton off first and then headed to Nathan's house.

"Nate, your home come on let's go." Lucas said as he got out of the car.

Lucas helped Nathan inside and made sure he was ok. He left and headed home, just as Rachel pulled her car up to the house. She smiled to herself and shut off the car, she got out and made her way to the front door of Nathan's house.

Nathan took off his shirt and pants and threw them on the floor and passed out. He didn't have the energy to move on the side that he always slept on.

Rachel picked the lock and made her way inside closing the door behind her, she headed upstairs and went into Nathan's room. She walked in and saw him on the bed, she took off her dress and threw it on the floor, and she kicked off her shoes and got into the bed with Nathan.

She made herself look as if they had slept together and it was wild, then she put his arm around her waist and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

"Morning Tay." Haley said as she made her way into their kitchen.

"Hey sis, you going to see Nathan?" Taylor asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup." Haley said with a smile.

"I can tell you are excited." Taylor said.

Haley blushed "So I am meeting you guys at the café right?" she asked.

"Yea, as soon as the girls are up we'll head on over there." Taylor said.

Haley finished drinking her cup of coffee and put the mug in the sink, she kissed her sister on the cheek and headed out the house to Nathan's house.

Nathan sighed and tried to stretch the kinks out of his body. He had a killer headache and realized that he was not alone he slowly leaned up and looked next to him and saw Rachel sleep next to him. He moved his arm from around her and tried to remember what happened the night before.

Haley arrived at Nathan's house and remembered him telling her that there was a spare key under the mat. She grabbed the key and opened the door. She walked inside and smiled. She couldn't believe she was going to be seeing her boyfriend again.

She walked upstairs and to Nathan's room, she opened the door and walked in, she was shocked, hurt and angry at what she saw.

"Oh my god." Haley said as the tears began to fall.

Nathan sat up and looked at her. "Haley?"

**Ok there you all go there is another chapter, I hope that you all enjoyed it. Leave me a review. I will try and update as soon as the next chapter is written and typed.**


	23. Chapter 23

Ok so first off before I start the chapter I want to say thank you to the following people:

**Ok so first off before I start the chapter I want to say thank you to the following people:**

**NaleyForever76-** Thanks for your review. Don't worry Nathan along with the others will eventually find out what Rachel did.

**chelle2911- **Thanks for your review.

**babyjames21- **LOL! Thanks for the review it made me laugh when I read it. I meant to end it that way. LOL! And besides I got you to review. Love ya girly.

**Naley- **Thanks for the review, I loved it. Don't worry as long as you stick around with this story you will see that Rachel's evil plan will be revealed.

**Drama4zashley-Naley- **Thanks for the review. I loved it, it made me laugh. Don't worry Rachel will get what she deserves.

**GottaluvNaley- **Loved your review. Thanks so much for it.

**RedRoom323- **Thanks girly, I am glad that you like the idea of Jeyton. I don't know how much they will be in the story but they will be in it. Your review made my day.

**Helen15- **Thanks for the review and don't worry in due time Haley will learn the truth.

**Thanks to anyone else that might not have reviewed but are reading this story, and thanks to those of you who have added this story and me to your favorites, it makes me smile when I see I have been added.**

**By the way if you aren't or haven't checked out RedRoom323 stories you should check them out they are really good stories.**

**Chapter 23**

"_Oh my God!" Haley said._

"It's not what it looks like." Nathan said as he walked towards her.

"Don't!" Haley said as she took a step back.

Rachel who had been awake listened as the couple was talking she smiled to herself and continued to pretend that she was asleep as she listened to them hoping that she would hear Haley say that her and Nathan were over.

"Hales." Nathan said.

"How could you do this to me and with the one person who I can't stand and who stole my last boyfriend?" Haley asked as she couldn't control the sob that wracked her body.

"Hales, I don't remember much of last night but I know nothing happened." Nathan said.

"You really expect me to believe that? I can't do this anymore, we're done, I'm done." Haley said in a whisper.

"Haley wait." Nathan said as Haley began to walk out of the room.

Haley tiptoed and kissed Nathan on his cheek "Goodbye Nathan. Oh and one more thing." Haley said as she walked up to Rachel who was now sitting up in the bed and punched her, in the same spot that Brooke had punched her.

With one last look at Nathan she turned and left. She let the tears continue to fall not bothering to wipe them away. She got into her car and drove to the café; she really needed her sister and her best friends.

"Oh my God I have a serious headache." Brooke said as she, Lucas and Peyton sat down at a booth in the café.

"That's why you shouldn't have drank so much last night pretty girl." Lucas said as Brooke glared at him.

Peyton sighed "Did I say or do anything embarrassing last night?" she asked.

"Um, you told Jake that you thought he was hot." Brooke said as she laughed.

Peyton groaned and hid her face in her hands.

Brooke screamed when Taylor, Brittany, Beth and Amy walked into the café.

Peyton groaned again "Brooke do you really have to scream?" she asked.

Brooke ignored her and got up giving each of the girls a death grip hug; after Brooke let them go they gave Lucas a hug.

"Ok I know it's fashionable to wear sunglasses, but why are you two wearing them indoors?" Brittany asked.

"We went out last night and got really drunk so now we are hung-over and the light is bothering our eyes." Brooke said.

Haley arrived at the café; she got out of the car and walked inside. When Brooke saw her she screamed again, and ran over to her and hugged her, but when she noticed Haley's red eyes she knew that Haley had been crying, Taylor had spotted it too and knew that something must have gone wrong at Nathan's. Haley walked over to Lucas and gave him a hug.

"Hales what happened?" Taylor asked.

Haley sniffled "He…slept…with…her." She said.

"Oh my god!" Brooke said.

"Who did he sleep with?" Taylor asked as her fist began to curl she was going to make whoever made her sister cry pay.

"Rachel." Brooke said.

"I'm going to kill that red-headed bitch." Taylor said.

Peyton couldn't believe it; she wondered what Nathan was thinking. She also knew that she couldn't hate Haley, she could see why Nathan liked her, she had inner and outer beauty and most girls didn't have that.

"Why don't you girls take Haley home, and stop for some cookie dough ice cream on me." Lucas said as he took some money out of his wallet and handed it to Brooke.

"Ok thanks broody." Brooke said as she gave him a hug and kiss. "Come on P. Sawyer."

"Tell your brother we have to talk." Taylor said to Lucas as she followed the other girls out of the café and to Haley's car.

Lucas sighed and ran his hands through his hair "Nathan what have you done now?" he asked no one in particular, as he went to tell his mom he was leaving and he would see later.

Lucas left the café after explaining everything to his mom and headed towards Nathan's house.

"Get your shit and get out now!" Nathan shouted at Rachel.

Rachel jumped at the tone of his voice but quickly hid her fear and tried to flirt with him.

"Come on Nathan I know you want me." Rachel said as she ran her hands up and down his back.

Nathan stood up and turned to look at Rachel, he grabbed her wrists with force that she winced in pain at how tight he held them.

Nathan looked at her coldly "I said to get your shit and get the fuck out of my house. And I don't want you; you are just a worthless slut who throws herself at other peoples boyfriends. I love Haley get that through your head." He said just as Lucas walked in.

Lucas knew his brother had a temper and knew that when he was angry it wasn't good. He walked over to his brother and pushed him away and turned to look at Rachel who was now putting on her dress.

"Thank you so much Lucas, you are my hero. I thought he was going to hurt me. Thanks for saving me." Rachel said seductively.

Lucas gave her a look "I didn't do it for you I could care less if he hurt you, you deserve it hell even if Brooke came after you I would let her kick your ass to a point and then stop her. I stopped him because I don't want him to go to jail." Lucas said.

"Whatever." Rachel said.

"Now, I think that you should leave." He said.

Rachel huffed and turned to leave but before she left Lucas spoke "By the way if I were you I would be afraid to walk by myself anywhere." He said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"There are some angry girls that are out to make you pay and to make your life a living hell." Lucas said.

With that Rachel walked out and left. Lucas looked at his brother and noticed how hurt and sad he was, but his best friend came first, well his mom then his best friend.

Nathan sighed and sat down.

"Ok I know that you are my brother, but Haley was my best friend longer than I knew you were my brother so she is top priority, but I am going to hear what you have to say and I will be here for you and I will help you in anyway, because you make her happy." Lucas said.

"She broke up with me Luke, and it broke my heart to see the hurt look on her face and it hurt to know that I caused it. But nothing happened with Rachel and I, and I tried to tell Hales that." Nathan said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Tell me what happened after I dropped you." Lucas said.

"Ok, so this is what happened." Nathan said as he began to tell Lucas the story. (**AN: See previous chapter for what happened.**)

"So basically nothing happened between you and Rachel." Lucas said after he heard what Nathan had said.

"Yea, I was out of it, before she even got here." Nathan said.

"Ok, well I believe you and you need to figure out how you are going to tell Haley what really happened. But you have to somehow figure out a way to get her to sit down long enough to actually listen." Lucas said.

"I don't think that she would want to talk to me or hear what I have to say." Nathan said sadly.

Lucas sighed and ran his hands through his hair "I am going to help you somehow; I just need Brooke's help, that's if she would be willing to help." He said.

Nathan stood up and threw on some clothes and looked at Lucas "Let's go now so that I can talk to her." He said as he began to walk towards his bedroom door.

Lucas stopped him "Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea." He said.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Well there are some very angry and pissed off girls that are ready to kick your ass. Oh and Taylor said that you two have to talk, and she wasn't happy." Lucas said.

Nathan sighed and sat back down, he knew that he had to do everything he could to get Haley back, he just couldn't live without her.

"I guess I will just wait until they have all cooled down and then go and talk to her." Nathan said.

"That would be a good idea, let's go play some NBA live to take your mind off things." Lucas said as Nathan nodded and they headed downstairs to the living room to play.

Brooke, Taylor and Peyton were in the shop getting the ice cream and some snacks, after grabbing what they needed or wanted they got on the checkout line and paid for their stuff. As they were walking out they ran into Rachel, who looked at them with a smile on her face.

"Oh look it's the slut." Brooke said.

"And it's the hoe-bag; I see you are buying all the foods that give you that fat ass. Keep it up before you know it you will be so huge that Lucas wouldn't want you." Rachel said as she laughed.

The next thing that happened was a fist flew and knocked Rachel in her face causing her to fall to the floor and an angry Taylor to pounce on her. They began fighting as Brooke and Peyton just stood on the side, watching and Brooke was cheering Taylor on.

**Next On Where The Heart Is:**

**Haley breaks up the fight**

**Peyton and Haley talk**

**Nathan tries to talk to Haley**

**Jeyton date**


	24. Chapter 24

Where the Heart Is

_Where the Heart Is_

**AN: I want to apologize to all of you that have been reading this story and had to wait a long time for me to update. I just had a lot of things going on and I had writers block. You see I work at the bank and a couple of weeks ago the branch I work at was robbed and it was really scary. So because that was still on my mind I wasn't able to write, but now I am back and I have some updates for you, on all my stories that are in progress. Also if you haven't already, then check out my new story it's called The Hitcher.**

**Ok I am done with my note now onto the next chapter.**

**Chapter 24- Plans Revealed**

Haley, Beth, Amy and Brittany were all in the car. Haley couldn't believe it, she just didn't understand how Nathan could do this to her. She wondered what was taking Taylor, Brooke and Peyton long, so she and the other girls decided to get out and check. When they got close they noticed a commotion going on. Haley ran towards it when she saw that her sister was involved.

Taylor and Rachel were still fighting when Haley came up and grabbed Taylor.

"Tay, calm down, she's not worth it but thanks for kicking her ass. Come on let's go." Haley said.

They began to walk away, when Rachel decided to speak up.

"Haley, I am so sorry that you caught my boyfriend and I like that." Rachel said.

Haley stopped suddenly and stiffened "He's not your boyfriend." She said as she turned to look at Rachel.

"Yes, he is. We've been together ever since he came to Florida, you were just his play thing." Rachel said.

Haley lunged at Rachel and punched her. The girls pulled Haley off of Rachel and began dragging her away.

"You're pathetic. You have to throw yourself at other people's boyfriends, when they clearly don't want you. But you know what I give up, you win you can have him." Haley said and walked away leaving seven shocked girls behind.

The girls followed behind Haley to the car, leaving a smiling Rachel who thought that she had won, but she shouldn't underestimate the love and bond of Nathan and Haley. She decided to head home and take care of her bruises.

When the girls got to the car they immediately hugged a crying Haley.

"Honey, why did you tell her she can have him?" Brooke asked.

"I'm tired of fighting. I fought for Damien and now I'm fighting for Nathan. If he wants to be with me then he's going to have to fight for me." Haley said.

"Well we are here for you. Now let's go home and have a girl's night in." Brittany said.

They all got into and head to Taylor and Haley's house.

"Hey can you guys drop me off at home please?" Peyton asked.

"You're not coming to girl's night?" Brooke asked.

"I can't I have a date tonight but if I can I'll stop by later." Peyton said.

"OMG! P. Sawyer why didn't you tell me you had a date? I am so totally helping you get ready. We have to stop for a while girls." Brooke said as she headed in the direction of Peyton's house.

They pulled up to Peyton's house, Brooke and Peyton got out of the car.

"I'll be right back." Brooke said as they headed inside.

Brooke helped Peyton pick out her outfit for her date; she wished her luck and then left.

Peyton got ready for her date and made sure that her outfit was ok. Jake came with flowers, and they left for their date after Peyton put the flowers in some water.

The girls were having fun at the girl's night except for Haley who couldn't stop thinking about Nathan.

She needed air so she decided to take a walk.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take a walk ok." Haley said.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Taylor asked.

"No, it's ok. I just need to be alone." Haley said as she threw on her coat and shoes and walked out of the house.

"I really hope she is going to be ok." Beth said.

"As much as I am angry with Nathan right now, I know he would never hurt Haley or want to hurt Haley, so I think that Rachel is up to something." Taylor said.

"Yea, I agree." Brooke said.

"I think we should figure out what she is up to and reveal her plans so that she can be stopped, and Nathan and Haley can be happy again." Amy said.

"Operation get 'Naley' back together is on." Brooke said.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Operation Naley." Brooke said in a duh tone.

"Who is Naley?" Beth asked.

Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes "Naley is Nathan and Haley's name together." She said.

They nodded and then began planning how they were going to take Rachel down.

Peyton had just come from her date with Jake and she had decided to walk home, she was enjoying her walk when she saw someone sitting on the swings, she had to look harder and noticed it was Haley. She was wondering if she should go over there or not. She finally decided to go over and talk with her.

"Hey you ok?" Peyton asked as she sat down on the swing next to Haley's.

Haley wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at the person that sat next to her. Haley felt like she could talk to Peyton.

"I miss him, but I'm heartbroken, and I feel betrayed. Why would he do this to me?" Haley asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you and don't think that I'm taking sides or anything, but I honestly don't think that he slept with her, or that they had some sort of a relationship. He is so in love with you, he has never been in love with no one especially not with one girl, but he is truly in love with you. When he talks about you or hears your name he gets this silly grin on his face." Peyton said.

Haley had more tears streaming down her face.

"How do you know all of this?" Haley asked.

Peyton sighs "I used to date Nathan; I was the girlfriend before you. I was the one he broke up with because he wanted someone else, he wanted you. He normally just cheats but he really wanted to be with you, so he broke up with me." Peyton said.

"I'm sorry." Haley said.

"It's ok. at first I wanted to hate you, but then I thought about it and it's not your fault. And I guess I should be thankful that he did find you, because I've met someone who's really nice, and I really like him." She said.

"That's the guy you went out with tonight?" Haley asked.

Peyton nodded and smiled.

"How was the date? What's his name? If you don't mind me asking." Haley said.

"No I don't mind at all. The date was amazing, and his name is Jake." Peyton said.

"Wait a minute Jake, as in Jake Jagielski?" Haley asked.

"Yea." Peyton said.

"Aw, that's so cute. I haven't seen Jake in a while." Haley said.

"We should probably go, knowing Brooke she's probably thinking something happened to me and I know she'll want to hear about your date." Haley said as they got up.

They walked back to Haley house, and were laughing as they walked inside. The other girls got up and went to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked as she looked between her two best friends.

"Oh Peyton was telling me about that time you fought the old lady in the shop for that bag you wanted." Haley said as she laughed again.

The other girls joined in laughing as Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha very funny, are you two friends now?" Brooke asked.

Haley and Peyton looked at one another and then back at Brooke.

"Yea, we talked and decided to be friends." Haley said.

"Good, now we can all hang out and there would be no awkwardness. Let's finish our slumber party girlies." Brooke said as they all headed back into the living room.

The girls enjoyed the rest of their night with movies and junk food.

The next day Haley woke up early with a sugar hangover, she groaned and laid her head back on her pillow. Brooke handed Haley a carton ice cream and a spoon.

"Brooke, I already have a headache from all the ice cream we had last night, and now your handing me more ice cream." Haley said.

"I promise this will be a cure for your headache." Brooke said.

Haley sighed and took the ice cream. She knew that arguing with Brooke would lead no where.

"Ok, girlie Peyton and I are going to head out. We'll be back later." Brooke said as she and Peyton grabbed their stuff.

"See you later Hales." Peyton said.

"Bye. See you guys later." Haley said as she opened the door to let them out, and was face to face with Nathan.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and then back at Nathan and Haley. Brooke glares at him and wonders what he's doing here.

"Ok, Brooke lets go." Peyton said as she dragged Brooke out of the house.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked coldly.

Deep down she was happy to see him and she wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok, but she didn't show it and she didn't let him know that.

Nathan sighs "I want to talk to you." He said.

"Nathan there is nothing to talk about. And I don't want to talk to you." she said as she closed the door, and slid down against it as tears began to fall.

"You deserved that." A voice said behind Nathan.

Nathan turned around and looked at the person before saying "Yea, I know but I really wanted to talk to her to explain things. I didn't do anything and I need her to know that. And I need her to also know that I love her, and only her." He said.

Taylor sighs "You know I really shouldn't do this but, you make my sister happy and I want to see her happy again, so I'm going to listen to what you have to say." She said.

"Ok here's what happened. We all went out that night, while we were out Brooke spotted Rachel and went over to confront her, Brooke came back to the table and she told me to stay far away from Rachel, that if I see her I must walk the other way. We all continued to have fun and got drunk. Jake was supposed to be there too, but I think he came late and helped Lucas put us all in the car. Lucas had to take us all home and I was the last one he dropped home and the last thing I remembered was him dropping me off in my room and then leaving and then waking up to Haley seeing me and Rachel in bed together. But I swear nothing happened and I would never do anything to jeopardize what I have with Haley." Nathan said.

Taylor sighs "I believe you, and I'll help you get her back. She will be mad with me but its worth it. I will need Brooke's help so you might want to get back on her good side." She said.

"Ok." he said.

"Now you should go, because if Haley comes back out here she's going to wonder what's going on." Taylor said as she went inside, and her heart broke when she saw her sister crying. She immediately hugged her and let her cry on her shoulder.

Nathan nodded and walked away to his car.

Peyton was walking around the music store looking for some albums she had been searching for and she was also looking for the new Ting Ting's album, when she noticed a red head walking up to her, she recognized her as the red head Brooke was talking to other night.

"Let me guess you're Rachel?" Peyton asked dead panned.

"Yea, that's me." Rachel said.

"What do you want?" Peyton asked.

"I need your help." Rachel said.

"I don't help sluts, and besides I only help my friends, and as far as I'm concerned you are not my friend." Peyton said.

"Ouch, harsh but I guess I deserve that, but I seriously need your help." Rachel said.

"What could you possibly need my help with?" Peyton asked.

"I want you to help me get Nathan. I need your help to keep Nathan and Haley apart." Rachel said.

Peyton looks up at Rachel "What's in it for me?" she asks.

"Well you get the satisfaction of getting revenge on the girl that stole your boyfriend from you." Rachel said.

"What's your plan, because I don't think that there is anyone who can keep those two apart." Peyton said.

"Well I have broken them up so far." Rachel said wickedly.

"Really and how did you do that?" Peyton asked.

"Well I got into bed with him and pretended that we slept together which we didn't, but it was a plus because Haley was the one that caught us together. She told him that it was over between them." Rachel said smiling.

"Well if they are broken up what do you need my help for?" Peyton asked.

"Well they might be broken up now, but I'm sure Nathan is trying to think of ways to get Haley back, and that can't happen. So since she stole him from you, I was hoping you would help me by making up some lies to tell Haley about Nathan." Rachel said.

Peyton thought about it for a moment and then she smiled "Ok, I'll help." She said as she shook hands with Rachel.

"Good. I'll see you around and we'll talk about the plan." Rachel said as she walked out of the music store.

**Please review and let me know what you think. And don't forget to check out my new story The Hitcher.**


	25. Chapter 25

I want to thank everyone for their reviews last chapter

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews last chapter. I know a lot of you do not like Peyton right now, but trust me you will love her again, this chapter has some drama.**

**Chapter 25**

_Previously on Where the Heart Is:_

"_I need your help." Rachel said._

"_I don't help sluts, and besides I only help my friends, and as far as I'm concerned you are not my friend." Peyton said._

"_Ouch, harsh but I guess I deserve that, but I seriously need your help." Rachel said._

"_What could you possibly need my help with?" Peyton asked._

"_I want you to help me get Nathan. I need your help to keep Nathan and Haley apart." Rachel said._

_Peyton looks up at Rachel "What's in it for me?" she asks._

"_Well you get the satisfaction of getting revenge on the girl that stole your boyfriend from you." Rachel said._

"_What's your plan, because I don't think that there is anyone who can keep those two apart." Peyton said._

"_Well I have broken them up so far." Rachel said wickedly._

"_Really and how did you do that?" Peyton asked._

"_Well I got into bed with him and pretended that we slept together which we didn't, but it was a plus because Haley was the one that caught us together. She told him that it was over between them." Rachel said smiling._

"_Well if they are broken up what do you need my help for?" Peyton asked._

"_Well they might be broken up now, but I'm sure Nathan is trying to think of ways to get Haley back, and that can't happen. So since she stole him from you, I was hoping you would help me by making up some lies to tell Haley about Nathan." Rachel said._

_Peyton thought about it for a moment and then she smiled "Ok, I'll help." She said as she shook hands with Rachel._

"_Good. I'll see you around and we'll talk about the plan." Rachel said as she walked out of the music store._

Brooke had heard the whole conversation and could not believe that Peyton was going to be helping Rachel to break up Naley, she had to confront her.

"Do you hate Haley that much that you would betray her like that?" Brooke asked as she walked up to Peyton.

"Brooke I…" Peyton started to say but was cutoff.

"No save it, I cant believe you would do that to Haley and after you two were getting along so well and actually became friends you are going to betray her like that, and what about Nathan he is so happy with Haley. I cant believe I consider you my best friend." Brooke said.

Peyton busted out laughing and Brooke joined in with her.

"So, did she actually believe you would help her?" Brooke asked.

"Yea she bought it great idea." Peyton said.

"Thanks, I just want Naley back together again. I so wanted to come out of hiding though and punch her right in her fake nose." Brooke said.

"Well I'm here to help; did you get it all on tape?" Peyton asked.

"Yep, she's going down." Brooke said.

After Peyton bought the music that she wanted she and Brooke left the music store and headed to Haley's house.

Haley decided to take a walk and think about things, especially her relationship with Nathan. She continued walking until she ended up at the river court, she sat down and just closed her eyes letting her mind drift.

"You must be Haley." A voice said behind Haley as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Yea that's me, who are you?" Haley asked.

"You're not his usual type. I am Dan Scott, Nathan's father." Dan said.

"Oh, hi Mr. Scott it's nice to meet you." Haley said as she tried to shake his hand.

"Look I'm going to save you some trouble your not Nathan's type, and he doesn't need any distractions, distracting him. His #1 priority is basketball. And he needs to be ready for basketball season and he needs to be ready for the scouts." Dan said.

"I'm not distracting Nathan, I support his dreams of becoming a basketball player." Haley said.

"You are distracting him; I think you should stay away from him. He needs to stay focused on getting into Duke. Your not going there are you?" Dan asked.

"Uh, no I plan on going to Stanford." Haley said.

"Good, great school well I shall be on my way, this was a good chat." Dan said as he walked away.

Haley thought a lot about what Dan said and knew that he was right, she was reconsidering her plan to get back with Nathan, she knew he needed to focus and she knew that with her around he would be distracted. She got up and started to walk back to her house with tears falling.

Haley walked inside the house and went up to her room, and began packing. Taylor, Beth, Brittany, Amy, Brooke and Peyton walked into Haley's room.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"I'm packing." Haley said.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"I miss home and its time to go." Haley said in a whisper.

"You haven't resolved things with Nathan though and you shouldn't leave things unresolved." Brooke said.

"It's best for Nathan and for me. Nathan can focus on school and basketball, and if we are meant to be we will find our way back to each other." Haley said.

"Bull! What's really going on?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing, ok I just want to go. So can we go?" Haley asked.

The other girls knew that there was more to it, but they didn't want to push Haley. Taylor, Brittany, Beth and Amy went to pack.

Haley grabbed her stuff and headed downstairs with Brooke and Peyton following behind her.

"Do you really have to go?" Peyton asked softly.

"Yea, I have to." Haley said.

"You and I just became friends and we haven't even hung out that much. I'm going to miss you Hales." Peyton said as she began to cry.

"P. Sawyer don't start. You're going to make me cry." Brooke said.

"Oh, you guys I am going to miss the both of you." Haley said as she hugged them and began to cry.

"You'd better call us." Brooke said.

Taylor and the other girls say their goodbyes to Peyton and Brooke.

"Tell Nathan I'll still help him get her back. I'll just have to do it from Florida." Taylor whispers as Brooke nods.

"Tell Lucas I'll call him and tell Nathan I'm sorry." Haley tells Brooke.

The girls get into the waiting taxi and head to the airport. At the same time the girls pull off, Nathan and Lucas pull up. They get out and walk over to Brooke and Peyton.

"Ok, I know you two are mad at me, but I love her and I need to explain to her what really happened." Nathan rambled.

"I'm sorry Nate, she's gone." Brooke said.

Nathan fell to his knees and began to cry. Brooke and Peyton's heart broke that they too began crying again.

"She wants you to know that she's sorry." Brooke whispers to Nathan. "Luke she says she'll call you." Brooke says to Lucas as she hugs him.

They all left and headed home. Nathan had Haley on his mind as he made his way to his room.

Haley and the others made it back in Florida. Haley and Taylor headed home, as the others also headed home.

Haley and Taylor walked into their house and closed the door. Haley began making her way upstairs as their parents came to see who it was.

"Hey girls, you are back early. What happened?" Lydia asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to my room." Haley said as she continued on to her room.

"What happened Tay?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's go into the kitchen." Taylor said as they headed into the kitchen.

"Ok, so don't get me wrong we missed you girls and we are glad that you girls are back but what happened?" Lydia asked.

"Ok, so apparently the same girl that Damien was cheating on Haley with tried to get with Nathan and got into bed with him making it seem like they slept together and Haley saw them and she broke up with Nathan." Taylor said.

"That slut!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Mom!" Taylor exclaimed as she laughed.

"What she is one and besides no one messes with my baby and gets away with it." Lydia said.

"So has Nathan talked to Haley?" Jimmy asked as he laughed at his wife.

"He tried but she wouldn't talk to him. And someone talked to her which is why I think she wanted to leave early." Taylor said.

"Well we are going to do whatever we can to get Nathan and Haley back together." Lydia said as they began to plan.

**There you go, there's chapter 25. I hope that Peyton has redeemed herself and you all like her again. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Thank you**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**I want to thank all of you that reviewed the last chapter, your reviews made my day and they keep me writing. So keep reviewing.**

**Chapter 26**

Brooke decided to call the gang and told them to meet her at the café. She got up and got dressed and made her way to the café. She was the first one there; she grabbed a seat and waited for the others.

"Hey Brooke what are you doing here so early?" Karen asked.

"I'm waiting for the others to get here so we can discuss going to Florida." Brooke said.

"Oh ok. Why are you all going to Florida?" Karen asked.

"To get Haley back and to get Naley together again." Brooke said.

"Who's Naley?" Karen asked confused.

"Nathan and Haley." Brooke said in a duh tone.

"Oh, well I have to know when you guys are going and who you are staying with before I say if Lucas can go or not." Karen said.

"Ok." Brooke said.

"Do you want anything now or are you going to wait for the others?" Karen asked.

"I'll wait for the others, but can I get some coffee?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem." Karen says as she gets a fresh pot of coffee and pours some in a mug for Brooke.

The others finally came strolling in one by one and sat down, as Karen brought them some coffee.

"Ok, Brooke I love you but why did we have to get up so early to come here, and how are you up so early?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I think it's about time we intervene first things first." Brooke said as she slapped Nathan upside the back of the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Nathan asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That was for being an idiot, but because I love you and tutor-girl I along with P. Sawyer, Taylor and the other girls are going to help you get Haley back." Brooke said.

"You are, why?" Nathan asked.

"Because you make her happy." Peyton said.

Nathan smiled and thought about Haley.

"So what's the plan?" Lucas asked, as Nathan and Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Well I say we pay Haley a visit and somehow get her and Nathan alone so that he can explain things to her." Brooke said.

"I'm in." Nathan said.

"Me too." Peyton said.

"I would have to ask my mom, but I'm in too." Lucas said.

"When do we leave?" Nathan asked.

"How does tomorrow sound?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke as exciting as that sounds, how are we going to get money for the plane tickets in that short space of time?" Nathan asks.

"We won't need tickets. I'll just call up daddy and ask him to use the jet." Brooke said.

"I guess I should ask my mom then." Lucas said as he got up.

"Ok, so I'll talk to my dad and get his permission and then I'll call you guys with details." Brooke said as Lucas came back.

"My mom said I can go." Lucas said.

They decided to get some breakfast and then head out. When Brooke got home she called her dad and she explained everything and he told her she could use it. She then called Taylor.

"Hello."

"Hey Tay, its Brooke." she said.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that we will be coming to Florida tomorrow, but you can't tell Haley." Brooke said.

"Ok, what time?" Taylor asked.

"Not sure yet, but if I can I'll call you to let you know." Brooke said.

"Ok, you guys need directions or do you know where to find our house?" Taylor asked.

"Nathan should remember, if not I'll call." Brooke said.

"Ok then I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Taylor said as she hung up.

"Who are you going to be seeing tomorrow?" Haley asked as she and Lydia walked into the kitchen with groceries.

Taylor nervously laughs "Just some friends, need some help with those groceries?" she asked.

"Sure." Lydia said as she and Haley shared a look.

After they put away the groceries away Haley and Taylor were heading to their rooms when Taylor was stopped by Lydia.

"Hold it Taylor." Lydia said as Haley laughed and headed to her room.

"Yes mom." Taylor said as she turned around.

"What's up with you?" Lydia asked.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked innocently.

"You normally don't offer to help put up groceries, so what's going on?" Lydia asked.

Taylor sighs and whispers "Brooke and the others are coming tomorrow." She said.

"So that's who you were talking to." Lydia said as Taylor nodded.

"But it's a surprise." Taylor said.

"Ok, my lips are sealed." Lydia said.

Taylor left and headed upstairs, she heard Haley singing and playing her guitar, she walked into Haley's room and sat down.

"Something new?" Taylor asked after Haley had stopped playing and singing.

Haley sighs "Yeah."

"What's the inspiration?" Taylor asked.

"My relationship with Nathan, well the relationship we did have. Can I ask you a question?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Taylor said.

"Do you think that he did cheat on me? I mean I know he used to play girls before he met me, but he did seem like he had changed." Haley said.

"First of all how do you feel? Do you think that he cheated?" Taylor asked, hoping that Haley said no.

Tears began to fall down her face "No, I don't think that he did." She said.

"To be honest I don't think that he did either but you need to talk to him." Taylor said.

"I know I'm just scared and then when I see him I feel that hurt again and I close my heart and put up my walls against him." Haley said.

Taylor just hugged her sister and let her cry all of her pain out. She hoped that everything worked out for her sister and Nathan.

It was the next day and Haley decided to get up early, shower and dress, then get some breakfast and go into the studio located in their house. she wanted to record some of the new stuff she wrote.

"Morning mom." Taylor said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning baby." Lydia said.

"Where's Hales and dad?" Taylor asked.

"Downstairs in the studio, and your dad should be on his way to work or still in the studio." Lydia said.

"Oh, ok. What are your plans for today?" Taylor asked as she got some coffee.

"Nothing really, why?" Lydia asked.

"Want to help us get Nathan and Haley back together?" Taylor asked.

"Sure, I would love too." Lydia said.

The doorbell rang and Lydia got up to answer it since Taylor was eating breakfast.

"Well, well what do we have here? Come on in." Lydia said as she opened the door.

Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan all walked into the house and Lydia closed the door behind them.

Lydia hugged each one of them and asked who Peyton was.

"Who's this?" Lydia asked.

"This is Peyton, she's our good friend." Brooke said.

Lydia nodded "Well come this way." She said as she headed into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Taylor said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." They all said in unison.

"Well we all know you guys didn't come to see Taylor and me, so follow us." Lydia said as she and Taylor grabbed their coffee cups and took them downstairs.

"Hey Jimmy and Drew. Jim look who's here." Lydia said.

"Hey what's up everybody and blonde girl I don't know." Jimmy said.

"Hey." They all said.

"This is Peyton she's a good friend of ours." Brooke said.

They all sat down as Lydia sat next to Jimmy.

"How's she doing?" Lydia asked referring to Haley.

"We are just about to start a new song she just wrote." Jimmy said.

Lydia nodded and then turned to their guests "Ok, so Haley's going to kill me, but it's time more people heard her." She said.

"Ok bub you ready?" Jimmy asked into the booth, as Haley nodded.

Haley walked up to the mike and breathed deeply she hadn't noticed her friends were in the studio. Jimmy started playing the beat for the song as Haley started to sing.

_**I'm a liar  
It's my secret no on knows  
I'm a liar  
Yeah, I know it doesn't show**_

No, I don't miss you anymore  
No, I don't think of you  
It's such a game to seem adored  
No, I don't love you anymore

I'm a liar  
Yeah, I've given up my wings  
I'm a liar  
They were only wax and string

No, I don't miss you anymore  
No, I don't think of you  
It's such a game to seem adored  
No, I don't love you anymore

No, I don't think of you  
No, I don't love you anymore  
No, I don't think of you  
No, I don't love you anymore  
No, I don't think of you  
I don't love you

"Haley you have company." Jimmy said as Haley finished the song.

Haley looked behind her dad and saw Brooke and the others, when her eyes landed on Nathan she couldn't help but stare at him, she had missed him so much, she quickly looked away and then realized that they heard her sing, she could see her mom smiling and she glared at her.

"I'm ready again." Haley said.

Taylor went to answer the door and came back with Brittany, Beth, Amy and unfortunately Damien. Taylor walked up to her dad and whispered in his ear, he turned and he felt the anger boil up in him when he saw the boy who broke his daughters heart. He pressed the button so Taylor could talk to Haley.

"Hey Hales you have more visitors, why don't you do the song." Taylor said.

Haley looked and saw the girls and Damien; she knew her dad still wanted to hurt him for hurting her. She smiled at her sister and nodded to her dad. The music started up and Haley began.

_**Ohh, how about a round of applause  
Yeah, standing ovation  
Oooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

An' don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (ohh)

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Ohh, and the award for best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now

"Mr. James looks like he wants to rip Damien in half." Lucas said.

"At least it's not Nate he wants to rip apart." Brooke said.

"Gee thanks Brooke." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Brooke said with a smile.

After Haley finished that song Damien left and she felt free, she chose her next song and the music was put on.

_**When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love**_

When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong

I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
No, there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging  
On the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
Though winds of change  
Are throwing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing  
Like me yet

I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love

Haley decided to stop so that she could hang out with her friends. Brooke and Peyton immediately dragged her away to talk to her as the others went upstairs to the kitchen with her parents.

"Ok, tutor-girl first of all you have an amazing voice, secondly when are you going to talk to boy toy?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, I don't know if I am ready to face him as yet." Haley said.

"Ok, Haley listen to me, that boy loves you and he didn't cheat on you with that red-headed whore." Peyton said.

"Yeah, take it from the girl who used to date him; he was never like this with her." Brooke said.

"You changed him to be a better person." Peyton said.

"I just don't know what to do, but when I'm ready I'll talk to him. I promise." Haley said as they all hugged, and then headed to the kitchen.

Haley was in the corner talking and laughing with Lucas as Nathan looked at her from where he stood. He sighed and wondered how he would get her to at least listen to him.

"Hey Nate, how you doing buddy?" Brooke asked as she stood next to him.

"I just wish she would talk to me or at least let me explain things." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I'll be right back ok." Brooke said, as she walked over to Taylor, Lydia and Peyton.

"Hey Brooke." Taylor said.

"Hey is there a closet or something where we could lock Nathan and Haley in so that they could talk?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, there is actually." Lydia said as they made plans.

"Hey Nate, Lydia wants you to get her two containers out of the closet under the stairs." Brooke said.

"Ok, are you sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yea." Brooke said.

Nathan walked out of the kitchen and to the closet, as Brooke walked back over the Taylor and the others.

"He just went to the closet." Brooke said.

"Hey Hales, can you do me a favor?" Lydia asked.

"Sure mom what's up?" Haley asked.

"Go into the closet in the hall under the stairs and get me some of the photo albums please." Lydia said.

"Ok." Haley said as she went to the closet.

She walked inside and wondered why the light was on already. She just shrugged it off and went into the boxes to search for the photo albums, when she heard a noise.

"Nathan, what are you doing in here?" Haley asked.

"Um your mom wanted me to get something for her." Nathan said.

"Oh, my god!" Haley exclaimed as she went to the door and tried to open the door.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

Haley sighed and sat down "The doors locked. Let me guess Brooke told you my mom needed something right?" she asked.

Nathan nodded and sighed.

"Great, I would take it, that they are working together and locked us up in here together." Haley said.

"Look Haley I had nothing to do with it, but I'm glad that they did, I really need you to hear me out." Nathan said as he sat down in front of Haley.

"Nathan I…" but she was cutoff by Nathan.

"I only need you to hear me out and then I'll leave you alone and I will tell them to drop it." Nathan said.

Haley sighs "Ok, fine I'm listening." She said.

Nathan told Haley everything that happened that night.

"I didn't cheat on you; I wouldn't do that to you. I don't want to risk losing you, I love you so much and I know how much you were hurt before." Nathan said.

Haley let the tears she had been trying to hold in fall. Nathan wiped the tears away from her cheek with his thumb.

"Now that you know what really happened I hope that you can forgive me, and if you don't want to be with me I understand, but I hope we can be friends." Nathan said as he pulled out his cell phone and called Brooke.

"Hello." Brooke said.

"Brooke, can someone come and open the door?" Nathan asked as he hung up.

Brooke came and opened the door Nathan and Haley walked out.

"Brooke, whatever plans you have to try and get Haley and I back together just drop them ok." Nathan said as he walked out of the house.

He would give Haley space and he would give her time, it hurt him to not be with her but he knew that he did bring that on himself. But he also knew that he was going to do everything he could to get her back.

Haley ran upstairs to her room and closed the door. She lay on her bed and began crying uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that Nathan had given up on her on them, although she knew that he was just giving her space, she still wanted him to fight for her.

Brooke, Peyton and Lucas said their goodbye's and left, heading back to the hotel.

"Nathan what are you doing?" Brooke asked as they got back to the hotel.

"I'm leaving." Nathan said.

"What, why I thought you two talked?" Brooke asked.

"We did, but I don't know if she believes me or not, but I'm giving her space and I can't be here right now, knowing that it could be over for us." Nathan said.

They packed up their stuff and checked out. Brooke called her dad and they were picked up and flown back to Tree Hill. They were all wondering if Nathan and Haley would ever get back together again, especially Lucas who could see that his best friend and brother were happy together.

Taylor walked into her sister's room and sat down next to her.

"Are they still here?" Haley asked.

"No, they left Brooke called they went back to Tree Hill." Taylor said as Haley nodded and continued to sob.

**Please review and let me know what you think. I probably won't be able to update for a little while but this story is almost complete only couple chapters left, so I will try and update when I can.**

**Lyrics used: 8mm- Liar, Rihanna- Take a Bow, Adele- Make you feel my love.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Ok so I realized that I had already typed up this chapter I just hadn't posted it. So here is the new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 27**

"Hales did you talk to him?" Taylor asked.

"No, he basically explained what happened with Rachel and then called Brooke to let us out. I didn't really say anything." Haley said.

"Don't you think that he is telling the truth and that you should forgive him?" Taylor asked.

"I want to I'm just scared." Haley said. "What if he hurts me for real?" Haley asked.

"What if he doesn't, then you would wonder for the rest of your life." Taylor said.

"I think that deep down I know all of that but I'm still scared." Haley said.

"Well stop being scared, you love him and he loves you, follow your heart." Taylor said as she got up and left Haley's room.

Haley thought about what Taylor said as she fell asleep.

"Good morning." Haley says the next day as she enters the kitchen.

"Morning." Jimmy, Lydia and Taylor said in unison.

"Hey Hales, do you want to go with me to Tree Hill?" Lydia asked.

"Sure, when?" Haley asks as she pours some cereal in a bowl.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Karen and I have to put the final touches on the wedding part attire." Lydia said.

"Ok, I'll go." Haley said.

The next day Lydia and Haley were on their way to the airport, to catch their flight to Tree Hill. They finally made it to Tree Hill and they headed to their house to put their suitcases up, then they headed to Karen's café.

They walked in and headed to the counter.

"Hey Karen." Lydia said.

"Hey Lydia, hey Haley." Karen said.

"Hi Karen." Haley said.

"As soon as Lucas comes in we can go Lydia." Karen said.

A few minutes later Lucas and the others walked into the café. Brooke was the first one to notice Haley.

"Haley!" Brooke screamed as she ran to hug Haley.

"Hey Brooke, Luke, Peyton, Jake." Haley said as she hugged each one of them.

They all sat down and talked as Karen and Lydia left to discuss the wedding party attire.

Lucas had joined the others when the café had only a few customers. Nathan walked in and walked over to the table, he couldn't believe that Haley was in town.

"Hey guys." Nathan said.

"Hey." They all said in unison.

Haley got up and stood in front of Nathan.

"Can we talk?" Haley asked nervously.

"Sure, you want to go for a walk?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled and nodded. They said their goodbye's and left the café.

The first part of their walk was filled with silence until Haley decided to speak; they sat down.

"I want to apologize." Haley said.

"What, but you don't owe me an apology." Nathan said.

Haley sighs "Yeah, I do Nathan I should have talked to you and I should have let you say what you needed to say. Instead I was being stubborn and we had to be locked in a closet just for you to be able to talk to me." Haley said.

Nathan caressed her cheek and he felt her tense up for a few minutes, but she welcomed his touch.

"You do not have to apologize to me. I deserved it all and I should be apologizing to you many times." Nathan said.

Haley smiled "I was thinking, about us." She said.

"And?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"I want there to be an us, I want to be with you, I miss you so much." Haley said.

Nathan began smiling as he leaned down and kissed Haley, she immediately responded. They pulled away after a while and Nathan rested his forehead against Haley's.

"I had to kiss you, I love you so much and I missed you too." Nathan said.

"It's ok, but I want to take things slow, be able to trust you again and let you in again." Haley said.

"Ok, we can do that." Nathan said.

Haley smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you." she said.

They hung out for the rest of the time that Haley was there, just enjoying each other company and getting back to where they used to be.

Haley and her mom were putting their stuff in the car when Nathan pulled up, he was the only one left to say goodbye.

"Hey Nathan." Lydia said as he walked up to them.

"Hey Mrs. James." Nathan said.

Lydia smiled and then looked at Haley "Honey, I'll be in the car. See you later Nathan." She said as she walked to the driver's side of the car and got in.

"This is for you." Nathan said as he handed Haley a bag.

"What is it?" Haley asked as she peeked.

"Don't open it yet, I don't want you to open it until your on the plane ok." Nathan said.

"OK." Haley said, as she hugged him.

"I'm going to Miss You." Nathan said with a pout.

Haley laughed and pulled back. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss.

"Nathan you are going to be seeing me soon, when we come for Karen & Keith's wedding. And you promised to call and message me." Haley said.

"Of course I'll call you." Nathan said.

They hugged one last time and Haley got into the car and drove away. Nathan got into his car and headed home. None of them noticed the red head watching them.

When they got on the flight Haley opened her bag that Nathan gave her and looked inside, she smiled as she saw the flowers, the teddy bear, and a plastic bracelet he put in the bag. She immediately put on the bracelet.

**Review and let me know what you thought.**


	28. The Wedding

I want to thank all of you that have reviewed this story

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated this story or any of my stories in a while, I have been so busy with work and school that I don't get a chance to update.**

**I want to thank all of you that have reviewed this story. They make my day. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 28- The Wedding**

Rachel was fuming she couldn't believe that Nathan and Haley were close again. she tried to think of a new plan as she got into her car and pulled out of her aunts yard. She decided she needed Peyton's help, so she went to find her.

"I've been looking for you." Rachel said as she finally found Peyton.

Peyton rolled her eyes and asked "Why?"

"I need your help." Rachel said.

Peyton sighed and looked at Rachel "What do you need my help with?" she asked.

"Nathan and Haley look like they have gotten closer again and I need to break them apart." Rachel said.

"Wait they're back together?" Peyton asked as she smiled on the inside.

"I don't know but I know that I saw them talking and hugging that day that her and her mom left Tree Hill." Rachel said.

"Well I am a bit busy so I can't help you. I have to go now because I have to go to rehearsal." Peyton said.

"But I could really use your help and you promised you would help me." Rachel said.

"I did no such thing." Peyton said.

"What rehearsal do you have? There is no school so it can't be cheerleading." Rachel said.

Peyton sighs "Although it's none of your business it's a wedding rehearsal." She said.

"Oh for Keith and Karen, I'm going to that wedding." Rachel said.

"You're what?" Peyton asked.

"My aunt got invited and she's taking me since she's so pathetic and can't get a date." Rachel said.

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing she had to talk to Brooke.

"I got to go." Peyton said as she left and headed to the church where the wedding rehearsal was taking place.

"You seem happier." Brooke said to Nathan as she sat down next to him.

"Probably because of a certain girl named Haley James." Peyton said with a smile as she walked in.

Brooke screamed causing everyone to look at her.

"Sorry." Brooke said.

Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand before she could start asking Nathan questions.

"You can ask him questions later, I need to talk to you A.S.A.P." Peyton said as she dragged Brooke away to talk to her privately knowing how Brooke would react to the news she was about to tell her.

"What's up P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

Peyton sighed "I have bad news." She said.

"What is it?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"Rachel is coming to the wedding." Peyton said as she waited for Brooke's reaction.

"She's what!" Brooke exclaimed.

Everyone turned to see what was wrong; Brooke looked at them then smiled and waved.

"Sorry." Brooke said as she laughed nervously. "That red headed plastic little slut is coming?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Yeah, apparently her aunt got invited and she's coming with her aunt." Peyton said.

"This is why sometimes I wished I lived in a big city because in small towns everyone knows everyone. Ok, I can handle this, at the wedding we will just have to keep Rachel away from Nathan." Brooke said.

"How?" Peyton asked.

Brooke thought about it for a minute then smiled "Does she still think that you are going to help her break up Naley?" she asked.

"Yea, why?" Peyton asked.

"I think I have the perfect idea. Ok, so at the wedding reception I need you to pretend that you two are buddy's and keep her away from Nathan, and that way I can work on Naley and keeping them together." Brooke said.

"So basically I'm the babysitter and I am keeping her far away." Peyton said.

"Yes, we'll text each other to keep each other posted on what's going on." Brooke said.

"Ok, no problem anything for Naley's happiness." Peyton said.

"That's the spirit P. Sawyer." Brooke said.

"Brooke, Peyton we're going to begin practicing now." Karen told them.

They walked to the front of the church and waited to be instructed. They were put in their pairs and lined up, Brooke was upset that she wasn't with Lucas but her mood soon changed as soon as she found out that she was paired with Cooper. They practiced for a while then went to the rehearsal dinner.

"We want to thank you all for being in or apart of our wedding and for being here tonight." Keith said.

"We have some gifts for all of you, just to show our appreciation." Karen said as Keith handed them out.

"Is Haley going to be here on time for the wedding, or will Nate have to walk down the aisle by himself?" Lucas asked as he laughed and Brooke knocked him behind the head.

Nathan glared at him and then said "Very funny."

"No, she'll be here they get in tonight." Karen said.

They enjoyed the rest of their night and everyone was excited for the big day tomorrow. They all cleaned up Tric and left to go home, Keith and Karen said their goodbye's to each other as that would be the last time they saw one another until they were walking down the aisle.

The James family arrived in Tree Hill late that night, the girls headed to the James's house and the guys headed to Karen and Keith's house. Lydia had left an extra key with Karen, so they were already in the house by the time they got their.

"Why don't we all sleep in the living room." Brooke suggested and they all agreed and went into the living room and moved the furniture.

They all went to sleep thinking that tomorrow was going to be a happy day not just for the couple but for everyone else too.

Everyone got up early and began to get ready, Lydia had hired some stylists and make-up artists to do their hair and makeup as a present to Karen, and Jimmy hired barbers as his present to Keith.

"Mom, have you seen my jewelry?" Haley asked.

"Your sister has them." Lydia said.

"Which sister?" Haley asked.

"Taylor!" Lydia said.

Haley went in search of Taylor to get her jewelry. They were all finally ready, Karen and her bridal party got into the limo as Taylor and the other girls got into their cars, they headed to the church.

"Do you have the rings Luke?" Keith asked.

Lucas felt around in his pockets pretending that he couldn't find the rings.

"I think I've got them." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Don't mess with me like that." Keith said.

"Sorry but it was funny, stop worrying everything is going to be fine." Lucas said.

The guys got into the car and headed to the church.

Everyone arrived at the church and each of them got in line and stood next to their partner. Nathan's heart was beating in his chest he was so excited that he got to walk with Haley. He looked over at her at the same time that she had turned to look at him, she smiled and he smiled back.

Nathan leaned over and whispered in her ear "You look beautiful."

"Thanks you look good too." Haley said as she blushed.

The bridesmaid dresses were light blue tube top corset style knee length dresses. Lydia's dress was a little lighter and was a halter since she was maid of honor.

The wedding went on without interruptions and everyone was happy for the new couple. The wedding party went outside to take pictures, after that was done Karen and Keith went into their own limo and the bridal party went into their own limo.

They arrived at Tric and everyone went inside to welcome the new couple. The guests clapped when Keith and Karen walked in, they took their seats and watched as their wedding party got up to make speeches.

"Ok, I'll go first since I'm the maid of honor, I just want to say congratulations to the happy couple and I wish you all the best and many wonderful years together, and I am glad that you two finally have tied the knot, we have all waited so long, and I can finally get my 500 dollars from Jimmy for the bet we made." Lydia said as she and everyone else laughed. "To Karen and Keith." She said as they raised their glasses.

"I'll go next, Karen is like my second mom and I'm so happy that she and Keith finally got married, like my mom I thought we would have to wait forever, but these two are perfect for each other and I'm happy that they allowed me to participate in their special day. To Keith and Karen." Haley said as she raised her glass.

"I'm glad that Uncle Keith has found someone like Karen who he loves and who loves him back, I'm so happy that they are together and I know that they will be able to handle anything that comes their way and they would fight for their love for one another. I believe that if you love someone so much you should do everything you can to make sure that they know how much you're willing to fight for the love you share, to Uncle Keith and Karen." Nathan said as they toasted.

"I just wanted to say that my mom is the luckiest woman in the world and uncle Keith you are lucky too cause you've got yourself a wonderful woman. I wish you both a lot of happiness and I'm glad that you guys got married. Hope that you both are together forever." Lucas said as they raised their glasses and toasted.

Haley and Brooke were laughing at some of the guests, who were dancing, and Nathan couldn't help but stare at her and how beautiful she looked.

"You know it's not nice to stare. Why don't you go ask her to dance?" Lucas asked as he sat down next to his brother.

"What if she says no?" Nathan asked.

"What if she says yes, and besides I thought you two were good?" Lucas asked.

"Yea, but I don't want to push it to much you know." Nathan said.

Lucas noticed Rachel walking their way and quickly thought of something to get Nathan away before Rachel reached them.

"You should go ask her to dance." Lucas said.

Nathan sighed and got up and walked over to where Haley and Brooke were.

"Would you like to dance?" Nathan asked nervously.

Haley smiled and nodded she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"Weren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on Rachel?" Brooke asked as Peyton came over.

"Yea, I know but she's hard to keep in one place." Peyton said as she sighed and sat down.

Rachel was fuming she couldn't believe that Nathan was dancing with Haley. She had to do something to get them away from each other.

Haley laid her head on Nathan's chest inhaling his scent "I've missed you." she whispered.

"I've missed you too." Nathan said softly.

Stolen by Dashboard Confessional came on and Nathan and Haley continued to dance, just enjoying being near each other.

**We watch the season pull up its own stakes**

**And catch the last weekend of the last week**

**Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,**

**Another sun soaked season fades away**

**You have stolen my heart (Repeat 2 times)**

"They look so cute together." Brooke said as she and Peyton watched the couple dance.

"That moment looks like it's about to be ruined soon." Peyton said as she pointed at Rachel as she walked towards Haley and Nathan.

**Invitation only, grand farewells**

**Crash the best one, of the best ones**

**Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight**

**You have stolen my heart (Repeat 2 times)**

"Hey Nathan." Rachel said as she walked up to them.

Nathan sighed and wondered what Rachel wanted.

**And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration**

**One good stretch before our hibernation**

**Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well (Repeat 3 times)**

**You have stolen (Repeat 2 times)**

**You have stolen my heart**

"What do you want Rachel?" Nathan asked irritated.

"I just want to dance with my boyfriend." She said as she smiled at Haley and then looked back at Nathan.

Haley felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

**I watch you spin around in your highest heels**

**You are the best one, of the best ones**

**We all look like we feel**

**You have stolen my (Repeat 2 times)**

**You have stolen my heart**

"Thanks for the dance Nate." Haley said in a whisper as she tiptoed and kissed his cheek.

She turned and quickly ran out, Nathan tried to grab her and stop her but he wasn't quick enough, he decided to go after her.

"Nathan where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"To get my girlfriend back, so stay the hell away from me." Nathan said as he turned to leave.

Rachel was about to go after him when her path was blocked.

"Move out of my way." Rachel said angrily.

"I don't think so; your days of messing with Nathan and Haley are over." Brooke said.

"She was in on it with me, your best friend betrayed you and Nathan and Haley." Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"Actually, I was on their side and I was helping Nathan get Haley back." Peyton said, as the smile disappeared from Rachel's face as fast as it got there.

"You bitch!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You need to leave Tree Hill for good and don't look back." Beth said.

"But not before we give you a Tree Hill parting gift." Taylor said as they pushed Rachel towards the exit, prepared to make her pay.

Nathan looked around the parking lot and didn't see Haley. He decided to search for her where he knew she might go.

**There you go another update. I hope that you liked it, next chapter is full of Naley. This story is almost coming to an end only about 3-4 chapters left. Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

_**By the way if there is anyone that is from Italy that is reading this story please PM me I have a story idea and I need a co-writer who can speak and write Italian to translate the English into Italian for me. So PM me and let me know if you can and if you are interested and I will let you know the story idea. Thanks. **_


	29. Surprises

Chapter 29- Surprises

**This chapter is all Naley. Hope that you enjoy it. Read and review.**

**Chapter 29- Surprises!**

Nathan didn't have to go very far because he had caught up to Haley.

"Haley wait." Nathan said as he grabbed her and turned her to face him.

"What Nathan, I thought you would be with your girlfriend." Haley said angrily as more tears poured down her face.

Nathan placed his hands on the side of her face and with his thumbs wiped the tears away, he then leaned down and kissed her, to show her how much he loved her, he was surprised when she kissed him back.

"I only want you; Rachel and I were never dating and have never had a relationship. You're the only girl for me." Nathan said as they pulled apart.

"You mean it?" Haley asked in a whisper as she looked into his eyes.

Nathan nodded and kissed her again.

"Take a walk with me." Nathan said as Haley nodded and they began walking.

Nathan and Haley's walk ended them at Nathan's beach house and Haley gasped as they got closer. Leading up to the house was rose petals scattered on the ground. Haley let go of Nathan's hand and walked towards the beach house with Nathan right behind her.

Nathan opened the door and they went inside.

"Is this all for me?" Haley asked as she looked around in awe and then at Nathan.

Nathan nodded "I have another surprise for you." he said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen, where he led her to a table set up for two.

"What's this?" Haley asked as they sat down.

Nathan smiled "Your favorite." He said as he lifted the lids and Haley smiled.

"Thank you, this is so sweet Nathan." Haley said as a few tears fell down her cheek.

They ate and talked about their relationship and about the wedding. After they were done eating, Nathan cleared the table.

"Are you ready for your final surprise?" Nathan asked.

"There's more?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded and held out his hand, and Haley took it as Nathan led her up the stairs to his room.

They walked into his room and Haley couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks. Nathan had rose petals all around the floor and Haley's favorite purple flowers were in the shape of a heart in the middle of the bed.

"Nathan this is so beautiful." Haley said as more tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

Haley knew at that moment that she was ready and that she wanted Nathan. She walked towards Nathan and stood in front of him; she looked up at him and smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"I want you." Haley said in a whisper as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

Nathan's breath hitched in his throat and he looked at Haley to see if she was joking, but all he saw was how dark her eyes had gone.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down connecting their lips together, the kiss became passionate.

Nathan moved his kisses down Haley's jaw and to her neck sucking, biting and soothing it over with his tongue, causing Haley to moan.

Haley slid her hands up Nathan's chest and pushed his jacket off.

"Make love to me Nathan." Haley said breathlessly.

Nathan stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Haley bit her bottom lip nervously and then nodded.

"If you feel like you want to stop then promise me you will stop me." Nathan said.

"I promise." Haley said.

Nathan kissed her again and Haley loosened his tie and pulled it off, she then began unbuttoning his shirt. He loosened the strings on Haley's dress and let it fall to the ground. Haley was now working on getting Nathan's pants off.

He took a step back to look at Haley, who stood before him in a black lace strapless bra and matching boy shorts.

"You are so beautiful." Nathan said as he moved closer to her again and began kissing her.

Nathan picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them to the bed, and placed Haley down on the bed.

His hands began to wonder all over Haley's body familiarizing themselves. He slid his hands up to her breasts and massaged them through her bra, which emitted a moan from Haley. He lifted her up and unsnapped her bra and threw it to the floor. He couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she looked. He leaned down and began kissing her chest making his way back up to her mouth.

Haley felt something poking her leg and looked down to see what it was. She blushed at the fact that she had this effect on Nathan. She slid her hand down the front of his chest and into his boxers gripping his manhood, and slowly began stroking it.

Nathan's breath hitched and he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Haley's hand on him.

"Hales." he said as he whispered her name.

Nathan removed her hand and she wondered if she had done something wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?" Haley asked in a quiet voice.

"No that was amazing, but if you kept that up I wouldn't have been to hold out much longer and I want to be inside of you when that happens." Nathan said.

Haley giggled and blushed "Maybe you should do something about that then." She said.

"Oh trust me I will." Nathan said as he kissed his way down Haley's chest, stopping just above her boy shorts.

Nathan removed Haley's boy shorts and moved back up to kiss her.

"You know I'm feeling a little underdressed." Haley said breathlessly.

"Well maybe we should do something about that." Nathan said.

Haley pushed his boxers down his legs and Nathan kicked it off.

Haley lied there and watched her boyfriends eyes roam over her with passion as he looked at her. She could see how dark his eyes had turned and how much he wanted her, but a part of her felt self conscious, being naked in front of him, she covered herself with her hands.

Nathan moved her hands away and kissed her.

"You don't have to cover yourself up, you are beautiful." nathan said causing haley to blush.

Nathan put his weight on his elbows as he lied on top of her. He kissed her again pouring all the love that he had for her into that kiss.

He began to caress her breasts, emitting a moan from Haley. He then slid his hand slowly down her body stopping at her center. She spread her legs more to give him better access. He caressed her outer lips, and then used his pointer finger to spread her lips. He could feel how wet she was for him, which made him kiss her harder. He took his time running his finger up and down her slit, teasing her already pulsating flesh before he stopped at her opening.

He slid one finger in her and Haley moaned at the bliss that she was feeling. Nathan added another finger and continued to move in and out of her, as his thumb caressed her already sensitive bud. Haley began rocking her hips to his movements.

"I need you inside me Nathan, I'm ready." Haley pleaded.

"This is going to hurt, promise me you will stop me if you can't handle it." Nathan said as he looked her in the eye.

"I know and I will I promise." Haley said.

Nathan removed his fingers and placed his tip at her entrance and gave a little push.

As he entered her Haley gripped his shoulders tightly he waited for her to relax and get used to him before he began to move.

He looked down and noticed a tear roll down her cheek "Are you ok?" he asked as he wiped the tear away.

Haley nodded "I'm okay it hurt a little, but it's ok now, we can continue." She said.

He withdrew and pushed back into her slowly moving at a slow pace. Haley slid her hands down his back and gripped his lower back pushing him into her a little more forcefully, he sped up his pace at this. He began sliding in and out of her finding a comfortable rhythm.

He soon heard her breath become ragged and felt her hands slide back up to grip his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his waist to feel more of him. They both knew that she was almost near her climax. He thrust into her once more and ground himself against her as she let out a soft moan as she closed her eyes.

Nathan felt her walls tighten around him as she clenched herself; he released himself inside of her when the feeling was too much for him.

They stayed in the same position riding out their orgasm panting and trying to catch their breath. He pulled out of her and rolled off of her pulling her with him to lie on his chest.

Haley sighed as Nathan ran his hand through her hair.

"That was amazing, you were amazing. Thanks for making my first time special." Haley said as she blushed.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and then kissed her deeply.

"I love you Haley James, and I'm glad that your first time was amazing, besides this was my first time too. This was the first time I've ever made love, and you're the only person I want to share this with again and again." he said as he kissed her again.

Haley giggled "I love you too Nathan Scott." she said as she snuggled more into him and they both eventually drifted off to sleep, content with being in each others arms.

**There you go let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	30. Heavenly Bliss

I want to thank all of you that have reviewed the last chapter, and that have added this to your favorite stories and added me as your favorite author

**I want to thank all of you that have reviewed the last chapter, and that have added this to your favorite stories and added me as your favorite author.**

**This chapter is dedicated to NothingToLose15, Saderia, babyjames21, and RedRoom323.**

**NothingToLose15 and Saderia thanks so much, you guys were inspiring and I appreciated your feedback.**

**Chapter 30- Heavenly Bliss**

Haley was awoken by the sunlight streaming on her face. She opened her eyes and quickly closed them again trying to block the sun. She rolled over and collided into a hard chest. She smiled as the previous nights events entered her mind. She looked up to make sure that he was still sleeping and began leaving a trail of kisses down his chest.

Nathan had been awake for a while just watching Haley sleep, he had pretended to be asleep when she rolled over. He opened his eyes and smirked; he rolled over trapping Haley on her back and kissed her passionately.

"I thought you were asleep." Haley said breathlessly as Nathan pulled away.

"Nope I was watching you sleep until you turned over and then I pretended to be asleep." Nathan said as he smirked.

Haley playfully punched him in the chest and was about to say something when her belly began growling. She blushed and turned her face.

"Don't be shy about that, I should feed you though." Nathan said as he laughed.

"Ha, ha, do you mind if I stop home first to change?" Haley asked.

"No problem let me just shower and get dressed then we can go." Nathan said as he kissed her.

"Or we can shower together and save water." Haley said as she bit her bottom lip.

Nathan got up and threw Haley over his shoulder causing her to squeal and ran to the bathroom closing the door behind them. The only sounds that could be heard was Haley's laughter which eventually turned into a moan.

Nathan and Haley reentered his room after their shower and Haley threw on some clothes Nathan lent her as Nathan threw on a pair of boxers as he looked for something to wear.

"I'm going downstairs to see what I can snack on ok." Haley said as she kissed Nathan and walked out of his room, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Haley grabbed an apple, washed it and took a bite of it. She decided to look around Nathan's beach house while she waits.

She was looking at some photos of Nathan with his parents and then of some by himself. She couldn't help but trace his picture.

"Well, well what is this?" Dan asked.

Haley spun around fast and swallowed nervously, she really hoped that Nathan would come downstairs soon.

"I thought you were out of my son's life." Dan said as he looked at Haley.

"I'm going to go." Haley said as she made a dash for the stairs only to be stopped by Dan who grabbed her by the elbow.

"Where do you think that you are going young lady?" Dan asked.

"Let go of me!" Haley said angrily.

Nathan who was coming down the stairs heard Haley and immediately ran down the stairs.

"Let her go dad!" Nathan said icily.

"Hello son, I was just talking to your little friend here." Dan said.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and gently pulled her from his dad's grip.

"My _girlfriend _obviously doesn't want to talk to you, so leave her alone and stay the hell away from her." Nathan said, as they left the beach house.

"I'm so sorry about that Hales are you ok?" Nathan asked as they got into the car and headed to Haley's house.

"Yeah I'm fine." Haley said. "I'm glad we're back together and things are good." She said with a smile as she linked their hands.

"Me too and I promise not to mess up again, or to ever hurt you." Nathan said sincerely.

They pulled up to Haley's house and got out. Haley unlocked the door and as soon as she entered the house she was nearly knocked down by Brooke who had ran to hug her.

"Where were you tutor-girl?" Brooke asked as she began smiling when she saw Nathan.

Haley was about to answer but Brooke cut her off.

"Oh my god you two totally had sex." Brooke said as Nathan smirked and Haley blushed.

"Shut up Brooke." Haley said.

"We so need to talk. I need to borrow your girlfriend for a few minutes." Brooke said as she grabbed Haley's hand and began running upstairs to Haley's room.

Nathan chuckled to himself as he closed the door when he heard:

"Girl talk in Haley's room." Brooke said.

"But I'm hungry Brookie." Haley said.

Nathan shook his head and went in search of Haley's dad.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked as she, Lydia, Peyton, Brittany, Beth, and Amy walked into Haley's room.

"Oh my gosh Hales where were you?" Taylor asked when she noticed her sister.

"I was with Nathan." Haley said as she blushed.

"All night?" Amy asked.

"Oh my God!" Peyton exclaimed.

"What?" the others except for Brooke asked in unison.

"You and Nathan had sex." Peyton said.

"How did you and Brooke figure that out?" Haley asked.

"I just have that gift." Brooke said.

"I've been around Brooke too long." Peyton said.

"My baby is now a woman." Lydia said.

"Mom." Haley said as she groaned.

"So how was your first time?" Brittany asked.

Haley sighed dreamily "It was amazing." She said.

"Awe." They all said in unison.

"No, Brooke I am not giving you details." Haley said as she noticed that Brooke was about to talk again.

"Damn it." Brooke said.

"Can I go now, I'm hungry and my boyfriend promised me breakfast." Haley said as she finished changing.

"I have some advice for you Nathan, do not hurt my daughter, or you wont be getting anymore chances with her got me?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes sir, I love your daughter and I promise never to hurt her again." Nathan said.

"Good now do you want to play pool with me? Your brother really sucks." Jimmy said.

"Gee thanks Jimmy." Lucas said as he handed Nathan the pool stick.

They began to play a game and the score was now tied. They continued to play until the girls came downstairs.

"Hi daddy, hey Luke." Haley said as she kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Baby you promised to take me for breakfast." Haley said to Nathan.

"Ok, baby we can go after this game." Nathan said.

"But, baby I'm hungry now." Haley said as she pouted.

Nathan couldn't say no to her especially when she pouted.

Nathan sighs "Ok, let's go."

"Yes I win." Jimmy said as he got the eight ball in.

Nathan sighed again and placed the pool stick down. "Good game Jimmy." He said.

Nathan and Haley walked out of the house and got into his car. He started it up and drove to the café.

Haley placed her hand on Nathan's thigh and slowly moved it up and down as she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You played a good game and I'm sorry you didn't win but I promise to make it up to you later." Haley said as she slid her hand closer to his manhood which had become increasingly hard from Haley's touch.

Haley sat back in her seat and smiled to herself. Nathan was going to make her pay for that later, he would tease her too.

They arrived at Karen's café and headed inside. They grabbed a table and waited to be served.

After their order was taken Nathan leaned over and kissed Haley who happily kissed him back. Their kisses became more heated, but they had to pull away before they got carried away.

The waitress brought their orders and they ate, after they were done Nathan paid the bill and they left.

The rest of the time they spent together or with their friends. It was almost time for Haley to go back to Florida and both she and Nathan were sad about it. They made sure spend all the time they had left just enjoying each others company.

**There you go, hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	31. Authors Note

**AN: I know it's been a while since I have updated this and my other stories. I have been busy at work and with school, and I just got the Twilight series and I have been reading that. I am on New Moon right now and it is getting so good that I can't put the book down. I will try and get all of the next chapters of this story and my other stories written and typed up so that I can post them as soon as possible.**

**I am sorry to all of my readers of this story and my other story, I promise I will try and update soon. Its just Stephenie Meyer is an amazing writer and the Twilight series is amazing.**

**Thank you to all of you that are or have been sticking with me and my stories, and I promise as soon as I get a chance and I can tear myself away from reading New Moon I will update.**

**Nay**


	32. Goodbye

**Chapter 31- Goodbye**

Haley awoke early and stretched, she had so much to do today. This was her final day in Tree Hill and this was a sad day. This would be the last day she got to see Nathan, at least until she visited Tree Hill again.

She got up showered and got dressed; she decided to do some last minute packing so that she could spend time with Nathan and the others.

She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend and couldn't help but blush. Ever since that first night they made love, they couldn't get enough of each other.

When Haley was done packing she headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Morning mom, dad." Haley said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning bop. What are your plans today?" Lydia asked.

"I'm going to call the gang later when I think they are awake and see what they want to do today." Haley said as she grabbed the cereal box, the milk a bowl and spoon.

Just as Lydia was about to say something the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Taylor yelled as she was coming down the stairs.

Taylor opened the door and was face to face with Nathan and the others.

"Hey guys come on in." Taylor said a she moved out of the way to allow them to enter.

"Hey." They all said in unison, as they entered the house.

"Where's Hales?" Nathan asked.

"I think she's in the kitchen." Taylor said.

"Where are Beth, Brittany and Amy?" Brooke asked.

"We're right here." Brittany said as they all came down the stairs.

"Ok we only have to get tutor-girl." Brooke said.

They all headed to the kitchen to get Haley so that they could all hang out.

Haley was just about to pour some cereal into the bowl when a voice stopped her.

"Put that cereal box down. Hi mama and papa James." Brooke said.

Haley looked up and smiled when she saw all of her friends, she was happy to see them, she was even happier to see her boyfriend.

"Hi kids." Lydia and Jimmy said at the same time.

"We are taking you and the girls out to breakfast Hales before you have to leave." Lucas said.

"Ok, mom dad is it okay if I go?" Haley asked.

"Yeah its fine bop." Jimmy said.

Haley put the milk back in the fridge and put the cereal back up. She kissed her parents on the cheek and grabbed her keys.

"Hey Tay you can come if you want too." Brooke said.

"Nah you guys go ahead I'm going to hang with my parents." Taylor said.

"Wow what an honor." Lydia said jokingly.

The others laughed at that and headed out the door after saying their goodbyes.

"Very funny mom, you're a real comedian." Taylor said as she rolled her eyes playfully.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and she snuggled into him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hi." She said softly as she looked up at him.

"Hi." He said back as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Ok, you two lovebirds can you two get into the car so we can go, I'm hungry." Brooke whined.

Nathan and Haley pulled apart and Nathan groaned at the interruption. Haley laughed and pulled him with her to the car and they got in.

"What are you doing?" Millie asked.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Rachel asked angrily.

"Well it looks like your packing, but why?" Millie asked.

"I thought you would have been happy to see me packing aunt Millie." Rachel said coldly as she threw stuff in her suitcase.

"Geez, what died and crawled up your behind?" Millie asked.

Rachel turned around and glared at her aunt, that's when her aunt noticed the bruises on her face.

"Whoa, how did you get that black eye and busted lip?" Millie asked.

"It's nothing." Rachel said as she looked away and continued packing.

"What did you do?" Millie asked sternly.

"Why does it have to be my fault?" Rachel asked angrily.

"Well then how did you get that black eye and busted lip?" Millie asked again.

"I got into a fight with some girls." Rachel said.

"What did you do to the girls?" Millie asked.

Rachel scoffs "Why is it always my fault?" she asked.

"Everywhere you go you cause drama Rachel." Millie said.

"Whatever, anyway you don't have to worry I'm going back home." Rachel said as she grabbed her bags.

"If you would stop acting like you do you can stay in one place for a long period of time." Millie said.

"Why do you care? I mean no one does, if I stay here I wont have any friends and I doubt they would welcome me here." Rachel said.

"I do care about you Rachel and I'm sure if you apologize you could make some friends." Millie said.

"It's too late I've already told my parents I'm coming back, and what I did probably wont be forgiven that easily." Rachel said sadly.

Millie sighs "I hope your parents begin to pay more attention to you and not just leave you by yourself." She said as she hugged Rachel.

Rachel tensed at first but finally hugged her aunt back only for a few minutes then she pulled away. Although she wouldn't admit it she wanted something like that, she wanted parents who loved her and paid attention to her and showed how much she meant to them and how proud of them she was. At times that's why she thinks she acts the way she does because she is looking for attention, and that's why she stole other people's boyfriends, because she wanted the attention.

"I gotta go." Rachel said as she got into the car.

"I'm here if you need me ok." Millie said as Rachel nodded, and the car pulled off.

The gang walked into Karen's café and found a seat.

"I'll be back to get your order." The waitress said as she gave them menus.

A few minutes later the waitress came back and everyone placed their orders.

"I'm going to miss you tutor-girl and you girls too." Brooke said to Haley, Beth, Amy, and Brittany as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Aw Brookie you're going to make me cry." Haley said as she let a tear drop.

"You girls have to come visit every chance you get." Jake said, as the others nodded.

They all got into several different conversations; Nathan and Haley were in their own conversation.

Haley linked her arm through Nathan's and rested her chin on his shoulder looking up at him.

"I'm going to miss you, so much." Haley said in a whisper as she let another tear slip down her cheek.

Nathan moved a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped the tear that had fallen.

"I'm going to miss you too." Nathan said as he kissed her forehead.

Their food came and they all ate, after they had eaten the boys paid and they all got up and walked out of the door.

"Walk with me." Nathan whispered in Haley's ear and she nodded.

"Hey guys we're going to walk ok." Haley said.

The others nodded and drove away. Nathan took Haley's hand in his and they began walking to Haley's house in a comfortable silence.

"I wish you could stay." Nathan said softly.

Haley smiled "I wish I could stay too." She said.

"It's going to be hard not seeing you everyday, not being able to touch you or kiss you." Nathan said as he leaned down and kissed her.

They pulled back after a while when air became an issue and continued walking.

"Where are Nathan and Haley?" Taylor asked as the others pulled up.

"They decided to walk." Amy said as they helped put the luggage in the car.

Haley and Nathan finally made it to her house as they had all finished putting the luggage's in the car.

"It is so nice of you two to show up when all the works done." Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Sorry daddy." Haley said as she blushed.

"Ok, we are going to say our goodbye's now and then give you a chance to say goodbye ok Hales." Lydia said.

Lydia, Jimmy, Taylor, Brittany, Amy, and Beth all said their goodbyes and got into the car to wait for Haley.

"Oh tutor girl I am going to miss you so much." Brooke said as she pulled Haley into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you too Brooke, but I can't breathe." Haley said.

Brooke let go and said "Sorry." She moved to the side and Peyton was next to say goodbye.

"I'm glad we became friends, and I am going to miss you." Peyton said as she hugged Haley.

"See you later Hales I will miss you." Jake said as he hugged her.

"I will miss you both too." Haley told Jake and Peyton.

Lucas and Nathan were the only ones left to say goodbye.

"I'm glad we got to spend time together Hales and I'm still getting used to you with my brother but I'm glad you're happy." Lucas said as Haley laughed.

"I'm going to miss you buddy." Haley said into Lucas's chest as they hugged.

"I'm going to miss you too Hales." Lucas said as he placed a kiss on top of her head and moved to stand next to Brooke.

"Hi." Nathan said as he walked up to Haley.

"Hi." Haley whispered.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and Haley wrapped her arms around his neck, he leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much Hales." he said softly.

"I'm going to miss you too Nathan, promise me you will stay away from vultures like Rachel." Haley laughed nervously as she began to cry, sad that she had to leave her boyfriend.

Nathan wiped her tears and then leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"You have nothing to worry about, that won't ever happen again." Nathan said honestly.

Haley pulled his head down to hers and kissed him one last time before pulling away and getting into the car. They drove off and headed to the airport; they checked in and waited for the flight. Their flight was called and they boarded the plane.

They arrived in Florida that night and headed to their house after dropping Beth, Amy and Brittany home. They all headed straight to bed tired from the flight.

The next morning Jimmy and Lydia were in the kitchen talking.

"We could always open our business's there and have someone run it from this end, that way she can be closer to her friends." Jimmy said.

"I agree but what about Brittany, Beth, and Amy she'll be leaving them behind." Lydia said.

"I know but she can always visit them and they can always visit her." Jimmy said.

"Ok, so I guess we're doing this then?" Lydia asked.

"Yea, I guess so. Do you think she will be happy with the news?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course she will, she'll be sad that she has to leave the girls, but she'll be happy to see Nathan and the others." Lydia said as she sat down next to her husband handing him a cup of coffee.

A few minutes later "Good morning." Haley said as she walked into the kitchen, with Taylor following behind.

"Good morning." Taylor said sleepily.

"Morning Hales and Tay, how did you two sleep?" Lydia asked.

"Good!"

"Fine."

They said at the same time.

"Hales your mom and I have something to tell you." Jimmy said.

"Yes daddy." Haley said softly.

"Haley are you ok?" Lydia asked.

Haley tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall "I miss Nathan and I miss the others and I miss Tree Hill." She said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Hales it's going to be ok, you'll see them soon." Lydia said as she hugged her.

"Mom, that won't be until I'm on a break from school." Haley said.

"Actually, that's not true. The news your mom and I have is that we are all moving to Tree Hill." Jimmy said.

**AN: Ok, so I know Rachel cant change that easily and that she wouldn't care about anyone else but herself, but I thought that I would portray a different side of Rachel in this chapter, if she knew that there was someone that loved and cared for her. In my opinion I think that Rachel in the show was just looking for love and attention.**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think.**


	33. Back To Tree Hill

**AN: Sorry its been a while since I have updated this story and my other stories, but I am back now and college is done until the new year and I have free time. So I will write when I am at work and I have free time. Seriously college is so stressful and then to be going to work and to school it's tiring along with being stressful. But I am done and I can update my stories and post new stories. Thank you to those of you that have stuck with me and are waiting patiently for me to update.**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter; they mean so much to me. Special thanks to the following: VampireLover87, Nothingtolose15, naley4ever2333, , smunlucky13, and saderia.**

_**Chapter 32-Back to Tree Hill**_

_**Previously on Where the Heart is**_

_Haley tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall "I miss Nathan and I miss the others and I miss Tree Hill." She said as the tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Oh, Hales it's going to be ok, you'll see them soon." Lydia said as she hugged her._

"_Mom, that won't be until I'm on a break from school." Haley said._

"_Actually, that's not true. The news your mom and I have is that we are all moving to Tree Hill." Jimmy said._

"What did you just say?" Haley asked not sure if she really heard what her dad said.

"He said we're moving back to Tree Hill." Lydia said excitedly hoping that this was exciting news to her daughter.

"But what about your business's and what about school?" Haley asked as she worried about everything they would be leaving behind in Florida.

"Well we'll open the business's there and you can go to Tree Hill high." Lydia said.

"I thought you would be happy about this bub." Jimmy said.

"I am happy." Haley said as the news slowly hit her.

"We're moving back to Tree Hill." Haley whispered, and then the excitement hit her.

"Oh my god, we're moving back to Tree Hill." Haley screamed as she jumped up and down and hugged her parents before taking off upstairs to her room to begin packing.

"Are you ok with the move?" Lydia asked Taylor as she wrapped her arms around her daughters shoulder.

"Yeah I'm ok with it, I missed Tree Hill anyway and as long as Haley's happy then I'm happy. But she does realize that she'll be leaving Brittany, Beth, and Amy behind." Taylor said.

"I don't think so." Lydia said as they all continued to eat breakfast.

Haley was still packing up pictures and clothes when she came across a picture of her, Beth, Amy and Brittany she then realized that she was going to be leaving them. She picked up her phone and dialed Brittany's number.

"Hey Hales what's up?" Brittany asked.

"Hey Britt, are Beth and Amy with you?" Haley asked.

"Yeah they are right here, why?" Brittany asked.

"I need to talk to you guys." Haley said.

"Ok, no problem." Brittany said.

"I'll be over in ten minutes." Haley said as she hung up and left to go to Brittany's house to break the news to her and the girls.

"Haley is coming over; she says she has something to tell us." Brittany said to Beth and Amy.

"I wonder what she has to tell us." Amy said.

"Do you think she's moving?" Beth asked.

They all looked at each other, they didn't know how they would deal with losing their best friend if she was moving, but they knew that no matter what they would always be friends.

They were all brought out of their thoughts by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Brittany said as she got up to answer the door.

"Hey girlie." Haley said as soon as the door opened.

Brittany broke down crying and pulled Haley into a hug.

"You ok buddy?" Haley asked worriedly.

"You're moving aren't you?" Brittany asked as she closed the door behind them and they went to up to Brittany's room.

"How'd you figure that out?" Haley asked.

"First of all, you're my best friend and I know you, secondly you were really nervous on the phone and at the door." Brittany said as they walked into her room.

"I was right wasn't I?" Beth asked.

Brittany nodded Beth and Amy stood up and immediately engulfed Haley into a hug. They all began crying and telling her how they would miss her and Haley told them the same thing.

They all sat and talked for a while until it was getting late and it was time for Haley to go home.

"Promise us something." Amy said.

"Anything." Haley said in a whisper as the tears continue to pour down her cheeks.

"Promise us that you wont forget us." Amy said.

Haley hugged them and said "Never. I can never forget you guys. You guys have to promise me that you will not forget me and that we will keep in touch."

"We will." Beth said.

They all hugged and then Haley left and headed back home. She walked into her house and up to her room where she continued packing. She couldn't help but let the tears fall as she packed up pictures of her and the girls.

"Hales telephone." Taylor shouted to her sister.

"Ok, I got it." Haley said as she picked up the phone in her room.

"Hello." Haley said softly.

"What's wrong?" The person asked.

Haley smiled "I just had to say goodbye to my best friends and I miss you." she said.

"I miss you too baby. Why were saying goodbye to the girls?" Nathan asked.

"We're moving." Haley said.

"You're moving, where?" Nathan asked as he sat up to this news.

Haley smiled "Well boyfriend, I'm moving back home." She said.

"You're moving back to Tree Hill?" Nathan asked excitedly as he smiled, happy that he would be able to see his girlfriend everyday.

Before Haley could respond, all she heard on the other line was a scream and Brooke talking.

Brooke screams "Oh my God tutor-girl is moving back to Tree Hill. Let me talk to her." She said as she sat down next to Nathan and took the phone from him, not waiting for a response.

"Brooke!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Hi tutor-girl is it true that you're moving back here?" Brooke asked.

Haley laughed she could imagine her boyfriend pouting and pissed of for being interrupted by Brooke.

"Hi tigger, and yes its true." Haley said.

"Oh my gosh I have so much to do to prepare for when you come. Anyway I will pass the phone back now because your boy toy looks all sad. So I will see you when you get here." Brooke said, as she handed the phone back to Nathan, and skipped out of his room.

All Haley heard was Brooke yelling "Tutor-girl is coming back." She only could laugh.

"Hello." Nathan said.

"Hey. Are you happy now?" Haley asked as she smiled.

"Very I was about to throw her out." He said.

Haley laughed "You wouldn't." she said.

"Probably not, but I think it would have been funny if I did." Nathan said.

"Yeah it would have been funny because Brooke would have knocked you." Haley said.

"So are you really coming back to Tree Hill?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm coming back." Haley said.

"When do you get back?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, my parents just said we were moving back to Tree Hill." Haley said.

"That's good, so I will get to see you everyday." Nathan said.

Haley giggled and said "Yes, you will if you want."

"Of course I want to." Nathan said.

"Hey Hales, dinner is ready." Taylor said as she poked her head into Haley's room.

"Ok, I'll be right there." Haley said.

"Oh and tell boy toy I said hi." Taylor said as she laughed and closed the door.

"Oh my god that was embarrassing." Haley said as she blushed.

"I didn't think so." Nathan said as he smirked.

"Obviously, it was about you." Haley said as she laughed.

"I will call you later okay." Haley said.

"Ok I love you." Nathan said.

"I love you too." Haley said as they hung up.

Haley went downstairs and joined her parents and sister at the dining table.

"So how is Nathan?" Lydia asked as Jimmy and Taylor snickered.

"Taylor!" Haley exclaimed. "He's fine mom." She said as she glared at her sister.

"What? She asked me what you were doing; I told her you were on the phone." Taylor said innocently.

Before Haley could respond, she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Haley said as she got up to answer the door. She regretted being the one who got up to answer the door when she saw who it was.

"Hey Haley, can we talk?" the person asked.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked as she glared at the person.

"I just want to talk to you." the person said again.

"Why, so you can try to tell me some more lies Rachel?" Haley asked with hatred.

"I just wanted to apologize and say that I should have never tried to break you and Nathan up. I really am sorry and I hope that you can forgive me." Rachel said softly as she turned and walked away, leaving a shocked Haley.

Haley sighed and closed the door, she really wanted to believe that Rachel was sorry, but she wasn't letting her guard down that easily.

"Who was that at the door bub?" Jimmy asked as Haley sat back down.

"That was Rachel." Haley said.

"What?" Lydia and Taylor yelled in unison.

"Yeah, she came to apologize for trying to break Nathan and I up." Haley said.

"Do you believe her?" Taylor asked.

"Honestly, I don't know but I hope she meant it." Haley said.

"Well she better not try anything again." Taylor said.

They ate dinner and talked about their move back to Tree Hill, which Haley and Taylor was excited about.

"When do we leave?" Haley asked.

"We leave on the weekend or maybe earlier than that depending on whether your father and I can get the business's sorted out quickly and effectively." Lydia said.

"OK, may I be excused?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, and tell Nathan your father and I said hello." Lydia said as they all laughed.

"Ha, ha very funny." Haley said as she went upstairs to call Nathan and continue packing.

Haley dialed Nathan's number and waited till he picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey baby." Haley said, as she laughed at all the noise.

"Hey how was dinner?" Nathan asked as he continued playing NBA live.

"Good, what are you doing?" Haley asked as Nathan began yelling.

"Oh, come on Dim, what are you doing?" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan! Who are you talking to?" Haley asked.

"Sorry baby I'm talking to Tim a.k.a Dim who's causing us to lose right now." Nathan said.

"Maybe I should call you back since you are busy." Haley said.

"No, I'm sorry." Nathan said as he handed his controller over to someone and went to his bedroom closing the door behind him.

"Ok, that's better, now how was dinner and what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"How do you know that something's wrong and dinner was good, and my parents said hi." Haley said.

"Hales I know you and tell your parents I said hi too." Nathan said.

Haley sighs "Rachel stopped by." She said.

"What!" Nathan exclaimed as he sat up.

"Yeah, apparently she came to apologize and wants me to forgive her, and then she left." Haley said.

"So what are you going to do? I mean do you believe her enough to forgive her?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, honestly I just want her to stay out of our lives and leave us alone." Haley said.

"Yeah, well I'm here for you." Nathan said.

"Thanks, guess what." Haley said.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"We're moving to Tree Hill by this weekend. So we will be seeing each other soon." Haley said.

"Good I get to see my girl soon." Nathan said.

They continued talking about everything, and about their day, when Haley yawned.

"Baby, why don't you go to bed." Nathan said.

"No, I want to talk to you some more." Haley said as she pouted even though he couldn't see it.

"But that's the fifth time you've yawned and I can tell you're tired, we will talk tomorrow I promise." Nathan said.

"Ok fine I love you." Haley said.

"I love you too, sleep tight baby." Nathan said as they hung up.

They both fell asleep thinking about the other person.

**There it is another update. Please leave me a review they mean so much and they let me know that you are enjoying this story.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33- Home Sweet Tree Hill Home**

Haley woke up with a smile on her face, they were leaving today to move back to Tree Hill, she was so excited but sad at the same time, she was going to be seeing her boyfriend and her friends again, but she would be leaving her three other best friends behind.

She jumped out of bed, showered and got dressed, then headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning." Haley said as she grabbed the juice and poured some out.

"Morning bub." Lydia said.

"Morning Hales." Taylor said.

"Are you excited Hales?" Lydia asked as she smiled.

Haley couldn't help but smile as she looked at her mom and sister. She began to scream, showing how excited she was.

"Ok, I take that as my answer." Lydia said as she and Taylor laughed.

"When do we leave, and where is daddy?" Haley asked.

"Your dad went to take care of some last minute business, and as soon as he gets back we are leaving." Lydia said.

"Ok, so I am going to finish some last minute packing and tell the girls one last final goodbye." Haley said as she went back upstairs.

"Are you sure you ok with the move and everything?" Lydia asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm sure mom, besides Tree Hill is home and I can always visit when I'm on break from school so I would see you guys more often, but I have been thinking and I might go to a college closer to Tree Hill so that I can get to see you all every weekend and most days of the week." Taylor said as she laughed and headed upstairs.

They were all packed up and ready to go by the time Jimmy got back. He loaded up the luggage into the car as they locked up the house. They all got into the car and headed to Brittany's house.

"Hey Hales." Amy said as they pulled up.

"Hey Amy, where are Brittany and Beth?" Haley asked as she got out of the car.

"We're coming." Beth and Brittany said in unison as they came outside.

"This is for you." they said in unison.

"What's this?" Haley asked as she smiled.

"It's a scrapbook of all of our memories and whatever memories to come." Beth said.

"Oh you guys this is so awesome, I am going to miss you guys so much." Haley said as they all hugged and cried.

"Ok, so we are going to let you go, so you don't miss your flight." Brittany said.

"You guys must come visit Tree Hill a lot ok." Haley said as she hugged each one of them bye.

She got back in the car and they headed to the airport. Haley was excited that she was finally going back to Tree Hill and that she got to see her friends and boyfriend.

"Jeyton, that banner is not straight, fix it now!" Brooke yelled as they fixed up for Haley's arrival party.

"Why is bitch being a Brooke?" Peyton asked.

Brooke glared at Peyton and said "I want everything to be perfect for Tutor-girl, she deserves a good welcome back home party." Brooke said.

"She will love this Brooke." Lucas said as he hugged her.

Brooke pulled away from Lucas and noticed that Nathan was heading out the door.

"Excuse me, where do you think that you are going?" Brooke asked as she followed him.

"I'm going to pick up my girlfriend." Nathan said.

"We still need help around here." Brooke said as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Brooke, I've given all my help and besides, everything looks great and there is nothing left to do except to get the food." Nathan said as he walked out of the apartment and to his car.

"He's right Brooke, we only have to pick up the food and wait for Haley to get here." Lucas said as he tried to calm his girlfriend down.

Brooke sighs "I'm sorry Luke, and Jeyton I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to be such a bitch." Brooke said.

"Apology accepted, and we know you just wanted things to be perfect." Peyton said as Jake nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'm going to get the food before Haley gets here." Lucas said as he grabbed his keys.

They left Jake and Peyton and headed to the café to get the food.

The James family arrived in Tree Hill and got off the phone and went to baggage claim to get their luggage. Haley decided that she would text Nathan to let him know that they were there.

Nathan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he grabbed the flowers and got out of his car. He took his phone out and opened it as he walked inside the airport. He smiled when he noticed that it was a message from Haley.

_Hey baby we just got in we are waiting for our bags. I miss you and can't wait to see you and the others, especially you. ____ Hales._

Nathan smiled and spotted Haley, he decided to respond.

_That's awesome I missed you too, I think you should turn around. ____ Nate._

Haley heard her phone beep signaling a new text message she opened her phone and read it. She was shocked and turned around; she couldn't help the big smile that appeared on her face when she saw her boyfriend. She immediately ran towards him and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

"Hi." She squealed as she happily kissed him.

He happily kissed her back, they pulled back after a while when air became an issue. Nathan couldn't help but smile as he looked into her eyes.

"Hi, I missed you." Nathan said as he put a stray strand of hair that had fallen behind her ear.

"I missed you too." Haley said as she smiled at him and kissed him again more passionately.

"Where is your sister Taylor?" Jimmy asked.

"She was right next to me a few minutes ago." Taylor said as she looked around for her sister finally spotting her.

"Well where could she have gone?" Lydia asked, as Jimmy put their luggage on a cart.

"She's over there." Taylor said as she pointed at her sister, still in her boyfriends embrace.

"Let's head over there and see what the plans are." Lydia said as she smiled at how happy her youngest daughter was.

Haley and Nathan pulled apart when they were interrupted by someone clearing there throat. Haley turned her head and noticed her family standing behind them; she began to blush and hid her face in Nathan's neck as Nathan smirked.

"Haley, honey get down off the boy." Lydia said as Taylor and Jimmy snickered.

Haley slowly slid down Nathan to stand up on her feet when she heard him suck in a breath; she smiled to herself as she moved to stand with her sister.

"Hi, honey how have you been?" Lydia asked as she hugged Nathan.

"I've been good, I missed Haley and you guys." Nathan said as he returned the hug.

"Aw, we missed you too." Lydia said.

"Hey Nate." Jimmy said as he shook hands with Nathan.

"Hey Jimmy." Nathan said.

"Hey Taylor." Nathan said.

"Hey Nate." Taylor said.

"Ok, so I take it you are here to take Haley right?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, ma'am if that's okay with you." Nathan said.

"It's fine with us." Lydia said.

"I'll see you guys later." Haley said as she hugged her sister and kissed her parents on the cheek.

She grabbed Nathan's hand and dragged him to the exit; he threw a quick goodbye to her family as they laughed at them.

"Thanks for my flowers by the way." Haley said as they got into the car and she smelled them.

"You're welcome." Nathan said as he linked their fingers and kissed the back of her hand.

"Can we go to your house?" Haley asked seductively.

Nathan groaned, that sounded like a plan, he really wanted her all to himself, but he knew that Brooke would kill him, so alone time for them would have to wait.

"We'll go later, besides aren't you excited to see Brucas and Jeyton?" Nathan asked.

Haley laughed "Wow, you have seriously been around Brooke too long, and I can always see them later and I honestly don't want to be in your house when your dad is home." She said.

"First of all Brooke would be pissed with me if you didn't come see her right away and my parents are not here, I have the house all to myself." Nathan said.

"Ok, fine. Wait your parents went away together?" Haley asked shocked.

"No my dad had some conference and my mom went to visit my grandparents." Nathan said.

"Oh, ok." Haley said as she leaned her head on his shoulders.

"This is where Brooke lives?" Haley asked in awe as she noticed the upscale apartments.

"Yeah they built these about a year or two ago." Nathan said as they got out of the car.

"Oh, because I was going to say that I don't remember Tree Hill having apartments that looked like this." Haley said.

Nathan laughed at his girlfriend pulling her closer in to his side and kissed the top of her head as they walked to Brooke's door.

Nathan opened the door and let Haley go in before him. He knew that she was wondering why they were just walking into Brooke's house, but he also knew that she would be shocked and surprised.

**Please review and let me know what you think. There is only about one or two chapters left and then this story is done. I want to thank everyone that has stuck with this story, reviewed and added this story to their favorites.**


	35. Chapter 34 Surprise!

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter, your reviews mean a lot to me and keep me motivated.**

_**Chapter 34- Surprise!**_

"Nathan, why are we just walking into Brooke's place like this?" Haley asked Nathan as he closed the door behind them.

"Surprise!" Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake yelled in unison.

Haley was shocked and couldn't believe that they did this for her; she had the best friends and best boyfriend ever.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Haley asked as she playfully punched Nathan.

Before Nathan could respond Brooke was already hugging Haley and dragging her into the living room.

"Oh my god, tutor-girl I have missed you so much." Brooke said excitedly.

"I missed you too, I missed all of you." Haley said as she hugged each of them.

They all sat around and talked about how the new semester was going to rock not that Haley was back. They got up and ate the food while it was still hot and after they ate they decided they were going to play I never and Truth or dare. They were playing for a while and the boys were tipsy as the girls were drunk.

"I never…oh no wait I did that, someone else go." Brooke said.

"I never had mind blowing sex." Peyton said as they all took a shot.

"Wait a minute, was it just me or did we all just take a shot?" Lucas asked.

Haley began blushing as Nathan smirked and Brooke couldn't help but laugh at Haley.

"No, I noticed it too, or maybe we are really drunk." Jake said.

"Ok, I definitely know Brooke's had sex, Nathan sure as hell has had it." Lucas said as the others agreed and Nathan glared.

"I know Peyton has too." Jake said.

"That only leaves me, you and Hales, and…" Lucas didn't finish, he looked up at his best friend who was blushing.

"No way you and Nate, oh God my innocent Haley isn't a virgin anymore." Lucas said as he hugged Haley.

"Luke stop, you're embarrassing me." Haley said as she turned even redder.

"Sorry, you better take good care of her." Lucas told Nathan seriously.

"I will, don't worry." Nathan said as he kissed the top of Haley's head and wrapped his arms around her waist as she snuggled up under him.

"Ok, let's continue the game so that I can focus on something else." Lucas said as he shuddered and the others laughed.

The game continued on until they decided to call it quits, well the boys more than the girls. The girls were wasted and the boys who could hold their liquor were only buzzed.

"Ooh we should watch a movie." Brooke squealed as she stumbled to her DVD collection.

"Let's watch a comedy or action." Haley slurred.

"No lets watch romance." Brooke said as the boys groaned.

"No, Brooke, comedy or action." Peyton said.

"Fine." Brooke said as she pouted.

Brooke put in Never Back Down and stumbled over to the couch and sat down next to Lucas as Haley sat in between Nathan's legs with her head on his chest and Peyton sat on Jake's lap.

In the middle of the movie the girls had fallen asleep. Nathan decided that they were going to go so he could take Haley home.

"I'm going to take Haley home." Nathan said as he picked Haley up bridal style and she snuggled more into him.

"I think I should get Peyton home too." Jake said as he picked up Peyton.

Lucas walked them to the door and let them out. He then went back into the living room and turned off the movie and the TV. He then picked up his girlfriend and took her to her bedroom, where he placed her down and covered her with a blanket, he kissed the top of her head and was about to go when he felt Brooke stop him.

"Don't go stay with me." Brooke said sleepily as she pouted.

Lucas chuckled and kissed her forehead "I'm just going to turn off all of the lights out front and lock the door okay." He said as she nodded and rolled over.

Nathan was on his way to Haley's house when he heard Haley talking.

"Nate, I feel sick." She said as Nathan chuckled softly.

"That's because you drank too much." he whispered.

"Thanks for whispering, please don't let me drink again." Haley said.

"Ok, I wont." Nathan said.

"No, wait I meant that next time stop me from going over the limit." Haley said as Nathan laughed.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked.

"I am taking you home." Nathan said.

"No, no I don't want to go home. Cant we go to your house please?" Haley asked as she attempted to pout.

"Ok, we can go to my house." Nathan said as he changed directions and headed to his house.

They pulled up to his house he got out and came around to get Haley. He lifted her up in his arms kicking the car door shut with his foot behind him.

"My hero" Haley giggled as she snuggled more into him with her face in his neck. "You smell good" she said as she smelled him, and began leaving kisses along his neck.

Nathan groaned as he tried to open the door, Haley was really distracting him.

"Hales, if you don't stop I might miss and drop you." Nathan said.

"Ok, I'll stop for now." Haley said mischievously.

Nathan got the door opened and walked inside closing the door behind them.

"Nate." Haley said.

"Yeah?" Nathan questioned.

"Can you put me down?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded and put her down making sure that she was able to stand by herself.

"You ok?" Nathan asked.

"Where's the bathroom?" Haley asked.

"You can use the one in my room." Nathan said.

"I think I am going to be sick." Haley said as she ran upstairs into Nathan's room and into his bathroom, where she made it to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach.

Nathan went into the kitchen and grabbed some crackers, a glass of water, and some aspirin. He went upstairs and put the stuff down on his nightstand and went into the bathroom to check on his girlfriend.

He pulled her hair back and held it for her as he knelt down next to her.

"You should go I don't look too pretty right now." Haley said as she threw up again.

"You will always look beautiful to me." Nathan said softly as he continued to hold her hair and wipe her forehead.

"I would kiss you right now, but I think I will wait until I have cleaned up." Haley said.

Nathan chuckled and kissed the side of her forehead.

"I'm done." Haley said as she stood up with the help of Nathan and flushed the toilet.

She walked to the sink, and held onto the edges to steady herself.

"Do you have an extra toothbrush?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, sure I'll get you one." Nathan said as he left the bathroom, and came back a few minutes later.

"Here you go." Nathan said as he handed her the toothbrush.

"Thanks." Haley said as she brushed her teeth.

After she brushed her teeth she placed the toothbrush on the sink, as her and Nathan went into his bedroom.

Nathan handed Haley a shirt and pants of his and she put them on as Nathan stripped down to his boxers, they climbed into bed and Nathan handed her the aspirin and glass of water.

After she took aspirin and ate some crackers, Nathan turned off the light and Haley snuggled into Nathan, with her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

They just laid there and talked until they both drifted to sleep both content with just being in each others arms.

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Thanks.**


	36. Chapter 35 Tree Hill High

**Two chapters in one day, I love it. Who is excited for Monday night's episode? I am! We had to wait a whole month without OTH, but it will be back. YAY! I hope you all like this chapter.**

_**Chapter 35- Tree Hill High**_

**2 weeks later**

Haley was awoken by her sister who was jumping on her bed.

"Wake up Haley, you have to get up and get dressed. Mom and dad are enrolling you at Tree Hill High today." Taylor said excitedly.

"Go away Taylor, you are my older sister not my baby sister." Haley mumbled sleepily as she snuggled more into her covers.

"No, now come on you should be excited; you will be attending the same school as your boyfriend." Taylor said emphasizing the boyfriend part knowing that it would get her sisters attention.

Haley jumped up and almost caused her sister to fall off the bed. They both began jumping up and down at their excitement.

"Ok, you two crazy kids go get ready we need to get to the school and enroll Haley, then we got to get you enrolled into Duke." Lydia said to Haley and Taylor.

"Oh my God, you're going to Duke, you'll be close to home." Haley screamed as they continued jumping on the bed.

Lydia just laughed at her two youngest children as she went to finish getting ready.

Ten minutes later, Haley and Taylor were finally ready; they headed downstairs and got into the car.

They headed to Duke first to enroll Taylor and make sure that she was all sorted out. They then headed to Tree Hill High to register Haley. They didn't take long to register Haley, as they were heading back to the car they heard yelling coming from the gym, they decided to see what was going on and noticed that the basketball team was having practice.

Haley noticed her boyfriend in an instant and bit her lip as she stared at him. Their parents left them and headed home. Haley and Taylor sat down on the bleachers and watched the guys practice.

"You should stop ogling your boyfriend because you're drooling and it isn't pretty." Taylor said as she whispered in her sister's ear and laughed.

Haley quickly recovered and glared at her sister, she was about to respond when she heard someone yelling to her, getting the attention of the whole gym.

"Oh my god, I am going to kill Brooke Davis." Haley said as she hid her face in her sister's shoulder.

"Well you can thank her before you kill her." Taylor said.

"Why?" Haley asked as she looked at her sister.

"Nathan's looking this way and he looks like he wants to jump your bones right now." Taylor said as she laughed and Haley blushed.

Haley rolled her eyes then looked over at her boyfriend and couldn't help but bite her bottom lip at the look on her boyfriend's face.

"Haley James you couldn't tell your best friends that you were enrolling into Tree Hill High today?" Brooke asked Haley taking her out of her daydream.

"I think I remember telling you guys that we were doing all that school stuff today." Haley said.

"Well I don't remember that, but anyway you should totally tryout for cheerleading." Brooke said as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"No way, not going to happen, I am a klutz and you know that." Haley said as she shook her head.

Brooke smiled wickedly at Haley. "Oh I think I know just the way to get you to agree" Brooke said as she turned and walked back over to the squad.

"What do you think she has planned?" Haley asked nervously.

"I don't know, but it is Brooke." Taylor said.

They were deep in conversation and didn't notice when Nathan came over and hugged Haley.

"Eww, you're all sweaty." Haley said as she snuggled more into Nathan.

"If I'm so sweaty then why are you snuggling into me?" Nathan asked as he chuckled and Haley maneuvered so that she was now sitting on his lap.

"You are so comfy and I missed you." Haley said as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I missed you too." Nathan said as he nuzzled his nose in Haley's neck.

"I have one problem though." Haley said.

"What's that?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Haley's waist tighter.

"I don't like you being shirtless during basketball practice with the cheerleading squad in the gym." Haley said as Taylor snickered.

"I'm sorry baby, but you have nothing to worry about because you are the only girl for me and this body is yours." Nathan said as he kissed Haley.

"I think you have something to worry about." Taylor said as she snickered again.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked as she looked at her sister.

Taylor pointed to Brooke who was heading in their direction.

"Hey boy toy." Brooke said as she smiled wickedly.

"Hey guys." Peyton said as she walked up to them.

"Hey Brooke, hey Peyton." Nathan said.

"Hey Peyton." Taylor and Haley said in unison.

"Can we go?" Haley asked as she looked at Nathan.

"Yeah, I just need to get my bag." Nathan said as he was about to stand up.

"Nate, can I ask you something?" Brooke asked sweetly.

"No, go away we have to go Nate, are you coming Taylor?" Haley asked as she stood up and grabbed Nathan's hand.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked causing Taylor to snicker.

"Well I had the best idea ever but your girlfriend doesn't agree." Brooke said as she pouted.

"Brooke I never said I didn't agree, I just said that I was a klutz." Haley said as she rolled her eyes.

"What did you ask her Brooke?" Nathan asked intrigued.

"It's not important." Haley said as she tried to drag Nathan away and Taylor and Peyton laughed.

"Oh, but it is, I asked your girlfriend to try out for the cheerleading squad, but she doesn't want to." Brooke said as she pouted.

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll try to convince her." Nathan said as Haley playfully slapped him.

"Thanks boy toy, you rock. You can catch a ride with us if you want to Taylor." Brooke said.

"Sure, I'll see you at home Hales, bye Nate." Taylor said as she, Brooke, and Peyton headed out of the gym.

Nathan and Haley left the gym after Nathan grabbed his stuff and they got into his car and drove to his house. Haley was thinking of ways that she was going to hurt Brooke, she honestly couldn't understand why Brooke wanted her to be a cheerleader. They pulled up to Nathan's house and Haley wondered if his parents were home.

"Nate, are your parents home?" Haley asked.

"No, my mom had some errands to run and Dan is at the dealership." Nathan said as he got out of the car and came around and opened Haley's door, intertwining their hands as they walked up to his house and he opened the door.

They made their way upstairs and into Nathan's room.

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower, when I get out we are going to talk about you becoming a cheerleader." Nathan said as he kissed Haley's pout away and smiled as he walked into his bathroom.

Haley rolled her eyes and decided to watch some TV until Nathan was done with his shower. She started to get hurt thinking about Nathan in the shower, with the water and soap cascading down his body.

"You okay?" Nathan asked as he emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist sitting low on his hips.

Haley snapped out of her daze and looked up at her boyfriend, she bit her bottom lip and couldn't help the moan that she let escape.

"Like what you see?" Nathan asked as he smirked and made his way slowly over to her.

Haley licked her lips and nodded as she let her gaze linger on him. She pulled him to her as he got closer and kissed him passionately, he fell on top of her and they continued making out.

"Why are you pulling away?" Haley asked breathlessly as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"We still need to talk, and I need to put clothes on." Nathan said as he tried to stand but Haley tightened her legs around his waist.

"No, we don't, and you surely don't need to put clothes on, cause they are just going to come off again." Haley said as she blushed and kissed Nathan again.

Nathan kissed his way down Haley's jaw and moved to her neck, giving them a chance to breathe.

"Ok, as much as I would like to continue this we need to talk and I promise that we will continue this later." Nathan said as he smirked and stood up.

"You suck, do you know that." Haley said as she pouted and glared at him as he laughed and went to put some clothes on.

Nathan slid into his bed next to Haley and grabbed her by the waist so that she was half laying on him and he kept his arms around her waist.

"Ok, so I get that you don't want to be a cheerleader because of your clumsiness, but I can also tell that there is another reason you don't want to become one." Nathan said.

"How did you know that?" Haley asked as she looked up at him.

"I know you and I can tell when there is more bothering you." Nathan said as Haley sighed.

"Fine, I just don't want to be humiliated if I am not picked, besides why do you want me to be one?" Haley asked.

"First of all you would definitely get picked because you are awesome and beautiful, and Brooke and Peyton are the captains. Secondly I want you to be a cheerleader, so I get to see you everyday at practices and I would see you cheering me on at games. And you would look really sexy, in the uniform." Nathan said as he began to kiss Haley's neck.

"You are so unfair." Haley said as she shivered.

"Is that a yes?" Nathan asked as he moved his kisses to Haley's weak spot.

Haley couldn't form words so she just nodded her head and sighed as Nathan continued kissing her neck and ran his hand slowly up her side.

"You are so wicked, no wonder you and Brooke are good friends, you two know how to manipulate people." Haley said as she laughed.

"I'm so glad that you are back here and that you are going to Tree Hill high school, we are going to have fun." Nathan said as he laughed.

Haley stuck her tongue out at him playfully and laid her head on his chest and snuggled into him.

"Can we go see a movie and get something to eat?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, sure we can." Nathan said as his phone rang.

Nathan picked up his cell phone off of his night stand and answered it.

"Hello." Nathan said as he listened to what the person was saying.

"Yeah okay I'll tell her." Nathan said as he hung up.

"Brooke wants, actually said that we are having an end of summer beach party." Nathan said as Haley groaned.

Nathan laughed as they got up and left his house. They spent the rest of the day together before Nathan dropped Haley home.

Haley went to tryouts and made the team, she had to admit that she didn't mind being a cheerleader; she was glad that she got to be with Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and their other friends. She honestly couldn't wait for school to start.

**There you go there is another chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	37. Chapter 36 Character POV's

**AN: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews mean a lot to me. College has started back up again for me, which means that I won't be updating until the weekends.**

**AN 2: This chapter is just to get the characters points of view on the James family moving back to Tree Hill. It will be setup as if they were doing a video confessional. The points of view will be in bold and italics.**

_**Chapter 36- Character POV**_

_**Lydia's POV**_

_**It's so good to see my girls happy, especially Haley. I knew that this was a big change for all of us especially Taylor who made the decision to switch schools so that she would be closer to us and home. Both of them are leaving behind their friends and I know it's been hard on them, but they've been managing and adjusting to life in Tree Hill. I am happy to be back home, I really missed Tree Hill. Don't get me wrong a part of me will miss Florida, but Tree Hill is and would always be our home. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face and the face of my youngest daughter when we arrived in Tree Hill, it was good to see Haley happy to see Nathan and him happy to see her, if that even made sense. I guess Jimmy would say we spoil our kids, especially our girls and I would have to agree, but they are worth it, all of my children are. All in all I think that this was the best decision Jimmy and I made, and besides we can both run our businesses from here. This is also good, because my other children and their families can come and visit us and we can have huge family gatherings, I just love it when our whole family is here. That's all I have to say in a nutshell about our move to Tree Hill, I'm going to see what that sneaky husband of mine is up to.**_

_**Jimmy POV**_

_**My wife forced me to move here she was even evil enough to use our poor daughter's unhappiness to persuade me to move here. Can you believe that woman? The nerve of her. Evil woman I tell you, evil. No, I'm just kidding, if Lydia heard me now or if she could read my thoughts she would be pissed at me and she would have my head on a platter. To be honest I am happy with the move, I've never seen my daughter happier than she is now, unless she's excited about school, I swear that girl is a serious nerd (chuckles). But I love my children, all of them and I would do anything to make them happy. My sons would say that I spoil their mother and their sisters more than I spoil them, which is kind of not true to some extent, but I'll never admit that out loud. My daughters and mu wife have me wrapped around their finger, I would always say yes to them, I spoil all my kids, but I spoil the girls more. They just have this cute little pout they do and I can't say no. My oldest son tried it on me before and he just looked like he was constipated. Anyway, I am just happy that we are back in Tree Hill and that Haley, Taylor, and Lydia are happy. I know that Haley and Taylor left behind friends but they could always visit each other when they are on breaks, and they also have friends here in Tree Hill so it all worked out. I'm really happy with the move and I know we will have many family gatherings here, wow I'm really sounding like Lydia.**_

"Jimmy," Lydia yelled!

_**Speaking of, the wife is calling I should go, but one last thing I am really happy that we moved here and that Haley and Taylor are settled and happy to be back. Got to go now, see what my beautiful wife wants and see if she wants to go to the kid's beach bash and chillax.**_

_**Peyton POV**_

_**Honestly, I am glad that Haley moved back to Tree Hill. To be honest at first I didn't really want to like her because she was dating my ex and she was close with my best friend, but when I met her and I saw the way Nathan's face lit up when they talked about her and the way he was around her, I realized that what they had was true love and what Nathan and I had was lust, we were better off as friends, I'll admit that now. I realized that I couldn't hate Haley, and after I met her and realized she was truly a genuine person I knew we could be good friends. And after that stunt with Rachel trying to break up Naley-oh my god I have been around Brooke too long-anyway after Rachel tried to break them up, I knew that I had to have my friends back, more like best friend. Schools going to rock this year because I've got all my friends with me and I've got my boyfriend. Oh yeah that's another thing I am thankful for, if Nathan and I hadn't broken up due to his infatuation with Haley, then I would have never met Jake, so I guess I am glad that this happen because I got something good out of it. I am so glad that Haley moved here, now that's another person who can get me out of shopping with Brooke.**_

_**Lucas POV**_

_**It's good to have my best friend back, I really missed Haley and her huge family, you never felt left out when all of her siblings were home, or whenever they had holiday dinners with her mom and dad's family there. They always invited my mom, my uncle and I over. It was always fun to be in the James house when we were younger and now that they are back it will be even better because there will be more people added. I'm also happy that my best friend and my brother are dating, he's different with her and they are good together, they have true love. I'm glad that Haley, Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, Jake and I along with our other friends will all be going to school together and I don't have to worry about Haley being far away. My best friends back and we're gonna get in trouble. Ok I seriously need to stop listening to Brooke's music.**_

_**Jake POV**_

_**Ok, so I am glad that Haley and her family are back and I am glad to be back. I am happy that I am with Peyton and I am so happy that we met. It's going to be an awesome year with the six of us together, and hopefully drama free, let's keep our fingers crossed. Haley has Nathan, Brooke has Lucas, and I have Peyton, what more could you ask for. Haley is an awesome person and her family is so warm and welcoming. I am glad that they are all back, I know it wont be long before all the James kids come back for a visit. But the other girls better watch out, because with Brooke, Haley and Peyton together, they are going to make sure that it is known that Luke, Nate and I are off limits and with those three together they will be terrors (laughs). They would kill me if they knew I called them terrors.**_

_**Taylor POV**_

_**My parents were really worried about my reaction to us moving back to Tree Hill, but to be honest I am happy about the move, as long as my baby sister is happy then I'm happy and besides, Tree Hill is home, it's where we were born and raised. If I was asked earlier; before Hales and I sorted out our differences, about my feelings on the move I probably would have been pissed off about it, but now Hales and I are good I am happy about the move and that she gets to be with her other friends. This move was good anyway, that way I could be closer to home and visit more often, maybe every weekend. I really missed Tree Hill a lot. I hope that our other siblings come to visit us more often now, they all claimed that they couldn't visit us that much when we were living in Florida because it was too far away, I think they just missed flying to Tree Hill to visit us. Anyway, all in all I am happy to be back home and I am excited that Haley is happy. That's it for me I'm off to see what silliness my parents are up to.**_

_**Brittany, Beth, and Amy POV**_

_**We are sad that Haley moved to Tree Hill but we can understand why, Tree Hill is her home and it is where she was born and raised. We will surely miss our Haley, she was truly the best friend we could have and we are glad that she is our best friend. We will visit Haley and the others in Tree Hill and she will visit us, it won't be the same as if she was still living here but its something.**_

_**Random cheerleader POV**_

_**I'm not sure who the new girl is but she's already got her claws into Nathan. I already have to compete with the other girls in this school. Who does she think she is? She can't just walk in and take the most popular boy in school. The new girl just needs to go back where she came from or stay away from Nathan, because Nathan is off limits.**_

_**Brooke POV**_

_**I'm so happy that my best friend is back in town and I can't contain my excitement at the fact that Haley James is back. I have been noticing how the cheerleaders on my squad have been glaring at Haley and eyeing Nathan, they need to back off and leave Nathan alone, he's taken and he loves it and he loves girl. I swear I will claw out their eyes and tell them to stop. Nathan and Haley are forever and I swear no one will get close enough to break them apart. Besides they are going to have to get used to Naley, cause when Haley is a cheerleader they will be around each other all the time.**_

_**Nathan POV**_

_**I'm happy, joyous, excited, words can't describe how I feel right now. I want to shout it out loud from the rooftops. I was glad that Haley was back, if she didn't move here I don't know how I would have managed with her being far away. I love Haley and I can't wait until we get to school, so that I could show her off and let other girls know that I am taken and let the other guys know that she is taken. Haley was everything I wanted and needed in my life and I was happy for the first time that she was in my life. I am glad that she moved back to Tree Hill, and I am happy that I got the opportunity to go to Florida for the summer because it brought me to Haley. She doesn't know it yet, but I'm going to marry her one day and make her Mrs. Nathan Scott, that day will be the third happiest day in my life.**_

_**Haley POV**_

_**(Squeals) ok, I'm good. In case you haven't realized I am ecstatic that we moved back to Tree Hill and I get to be with Nathan and the others, I am sad that I had to leave behind my three other best friends, but my parents did promise that I could always visit them, and they can always come visit us. I feel really bad though at the same time because my sister had to leave behind her friends too and her life in Florida, and my parents also were leaving their lives they made in Florida behind, but I knew they were happy as long as I was happy, and that's why I love my family and I am glad that Taylor and I worked out our differences. She will be attending Duke so she will be close to home and would be able to visit more often. I will be going to Tree Hill High school with my boyfriend and our friends. I just wish that no girl tries to steal my boyfriend again, because they will pay. Ok, well I'm off to chill with Nate and the others as they welcome me back to Tree Hill.**_

_**Brooke and Peyton POV**_

_**We just have one more thing to add, Brooke is going to take it away. **_**ALL CHEERLEADERS**_**, and any other girl that is or has been into Nathan keep your slutty paws off of Nathan Scott, he is taken and its different this time; sorry P. Sawyer, we will hunt you down and make you suffer. I think that Peyton has something else to say. No offense taken Brooke, and to the guys Haley is not a piece of meat for you all she is Nathan's girl so don't try anything, got it or we'll get you. Ok we have to go now and finish getting ready for the beach party.**_

**Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, it was just a filler chapter, and I wanted to show you what they were thinking about the move.**

**Your reviews mean a lot to me so please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks.**


	38. Chapter 37End of Summer Bash Part 1

**I want to thank all of you that reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews made my day. Sorry that this new chapter has taken so long to be posted I have been really busy and every time I decide that I will update I am too tired. **

**Thanks to Cassie (Naley4ever565), your review made me decide to update.**

_**Chapter 37- End of Summer bash Part 1**_

"Do we have everything for the party?" Brooke asked as they were all sitting around in her living room.

"Yeah, we got everything we had to get." Haley said.

"Luke and I are going down to the beach to set up later on." Nathan said.

"Ok, what about music?" Brooke asked as she looked at Peyton.

"The music is good and Jake's going to set it up for me later." Peyton said.

"Ok, he can go when Luke and Nate goes, that way they have extra help." Brooke said as she checked off things on her list.

"We're getting ready at your house right Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, my parents said its ok." Haley said.

"Ok, well everything seems to be good, lets head down to the beach to start setting up." Brooke said as they all began to stand up.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Brooke Davis actually wanting to help out and work?" Haley asked shocked.

"No, I'm going to be a support system and dictate." Brooke said as the others all groaned.

"Now that's the B. Davis I know." Haley said as she laughed.

They loaded up the stuff to take to the beach, with the help of Brooke. They all got into the car and headed to the beach.

**Meanwhile at Haley's house…**

"What are you two doing?" Taylor asked as she walked into her parent's room and sat on their bed.

"Nothing, what's up?" Lydia asked as she put the magazine she was reading down.

"Mom, are you reading Cosmo?" Taylor asked in shock and awe.

"Yes, honey it is very educational and there are some funny stories in here. I think I am going to give you and your sisters and your brother's wives Cosmo for Christmas." Lydia said seriously.

"Oh, my god mom are you serious?" Taylor asked as she groaned and shook her head.

"Yes dear I think it would be a wonderful present." Lydia said as she smiled, and Taylor and Jimmy just rolled their eyes.

"Isn't your mother embarrassing?" Jimmy asked as he laughed.

Lydia playfully elbowed Jimmy in the side.

"You two are something else." Taylor said as she laughed.

**At the beach… **

"Hey babe where do you want these to go?" Lucas asked Brooke as he held onto some chairs.

"You can just set them up over there." Brooke said as she pointed to where she wanted them to go.

"Hey B. Davis is there any particular area you want me to set up the music in?" Peyton asked as Brooke showed her where to put it.

They had everything set up and everything was looking good.

"Ok, we are going to go and get ready." Brooke said.

"Are we picking you girls up or what?" Lucas asked.

"Is Taylor coming?" Brooke asked Haley.

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I have to find out."

"If Taylor is going we'll catch a ride with her, but if she isn't we will call you guys ok." Brooke said as they all kissed their significant others goodbye. 

They got into Peyton's car and headed to Haley's house. They were excited about the party and they couldn't wait to get back to their boyfriends. They pulled up to Haley's house and got out of the car. Brooke was talking to Haley about what Haley should wear as she and Peyton got their bags out of the car.

"I'm so sorry for you." Peyton whispered to Haley as she laughed.

"I heard that P. Sawyer don't think that I'm not dressing you too, I have the perfect outfit idea." Brooke said as Haley stuck her tongue out at Peyton and laughed.

They walked up to the door and Haley unlocked the door, they walked in and Haley closed the door behind them.

"Oh my god I am so glad that you are home." Taylor said as she came from out of the kitchen.

"Why what's wrong?" Haley asked as she laughed at her sister's facial expression.

"Your crazy parents are in there dancing." Taylor said as she pointed to the living room.

Haley laughed "Ok, so what's wrong with that?"

"Open the door and go inside." Taylor said.

Haley walked towards the living room door with Brooke, Peyton and Taylor behind her, she slid the door open and couldn't help the horrified look that was on her face or the laugh she let out. Her parents were in the living room dancing to snap your fingers by Lil Jon. **(AN: This song was playing on my iPod as I was writing this chapter.)**

"Wow, who knew mom and dad had moves like that. How long have they been dancing?" Haley asked as she continued laughing.

Brooke and Peyton couldn't help but laugh as Jimmy put on a hat and turned it backwards, as he rapped to the song and Lydia danced.

"Well they started a while ago, and it was Katy Perry that they were dancing too and then after that it was Paramore, where they pretended to be rockers." Taylor said.

The song ended and Jimmy and Lydia took a bow. The girls decided to clap and make their appearance known.

"Oh, hey girls what's up?" Lydia asked.

"Hey Lydia." Brooke and Peyton said in unison.

"Hi mom, hi daddy, what were you two doing?" Haley asked.

"Oh we were working on our swagger and dance moves, you know how it be." Jimmy said as the girls laughed.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Well we were thinking of coming to the beach party." Lydia said.

The girls couldn't help but laugh at the serious look on Jimmy and Lydia's face.

"Mom, dad we love you but no, you two can party it up at home." Haley said through her laughter.

"God, Jimmy they don't understand us, we are so misunderstood, and we'll have our own rocking party." Lydia said.

"Word, fo shizzle." Jimmy said.

Haley and Taylor rolled their eyes at their parent's silliness and Brooke and Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, homies well we are going to go upstairs and get ready for the party." Haley said.

"Ok, then me and my shortie are going to continue our party." Jimmy said as he turned on the music again.

Haley and the girls shook their heads and laughed as they made their way upstairs.

"Hey Tay are you coming to the party?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I'll go." Taylor said.

"Can we ride with you?" Haley asked.

"Sure, just let me know when you guys are ready." Taylor said as she went into her room and Haley, Brooke and Peyton went into Haley's room.

"I'll call the boys and let them know the plan." Brooke said as she took out her phone and dialed Lucas's number.

"Your parents are so cute." Brooke said to Haley as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Whose parents are cute?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, not you honey I was talking to Haley. I called to let you know we'll catch a ride with Taylor ok." Brooke said.

"Ok, no problem." Lucas said as they hung up.

"Ok, so this is what the plan is…" Brooke started to say as she started to tell them the plan and Haley and Peyton groaned.

The girls were almost ready to go when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Brooke yelled.

"When did Brooke move in?" Taylor asked laughing as she walked in.

"Ha, ha very funny." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you girls almost ready?" Taylor asked as she sat down on her sister's bed.

"After I finish Haley's hair I have to do Peyton's hair and then my hair." Brooke said.

"Why don't I do Peyton's hair and when you're done with Hales hair she can do yours." Taylor said.

"Ok, that could work." Brooke said.

Twenty minutes later they were ready to go; they grabbed their beach gear and headed down the stairs.

"You girls have fun." Lydia said as she walked into the entryway.

"Thanks mom, we will. You and dad have fun too." Haley said as she laughed.

"Bye." All the girls said in unison as they walked out of the door.

They all got into Taylors Range Rover as she started up the car and pulled out of the driveway heading in the direction of the beach. Haley put on a cd so that they could listen to music.

Paramore's cover of Foo Fighters My hero came on and Haley couldn't help but start to sing. This was one of her favorite Paramore songs it was a song she labeled as a song for her older brother who she was close too. The song ended and Pressure came on next, the girls were all singing and dancing to the song. (**AN: I LOVE PARAMORE, HENCE WHY THEY LISTENED TO IT IN THE CAR, THEY ARE ONE OF MY FAVORITE BANDS.**)

They pulled up to the beach and Taylor parked, they all got out of the car and grabbed their stuff. Haley looked around for Nathan and spotted him, but he wasn't alone there were two girls in really skimpy bikini's flirting with him and trying to flaunt their assets.

Haley couldn't believe what she was seeing; Brooke, Peyton and Taylor were pissed off.

**Please review and let me know what you think. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Its just hard with school and work.**


	39. Chapter 38 End of Summer Bash Part 2

**AN: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter, and thanks to everyone that added it or me to their favorites. Your reviews mean so much to me and they made my day.**

**Also check out Drama4zashley-Naley's stories. Give her positive feedback; let her know how she is doing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my buddy and little sister Haley (Drama4zashley-Naley). LOL!**

_**Chapter 38- End of Summer Bash 2**_

_Previously on Where The Heart Is…_

_They pulled up to the beach and Taylor parked, they all got out of the car and grabbed their stuff. Haley looked around for Nathan and spotted him, but he wasn't alone there were two girls in really skimpy bikini's flirting with him and trying to flaunt their assets._

_Haley couldn't believe what she was seeing; Brooke, Peyton and Taylor were pissed off._

Haley was fuming, nobody and she meant nobody was taking Nathan away from her again, and they weren't going to get between them and break them up. This time she was fighting and by God she was going to win.

She angrily walked towards her boyfriend with Taylor, Brooke and Peyton following behind her. As she got closer she noticed the discomfort on her boyfriends face, and laughed to herself, she was going to make him squirm a bit after she dealt with the two sluts hanging all over her boyfriend.

"Are you two lost?" Haley asked angrily.

"No, but you must be. Do you have a problem?" one of the girls asked as she glared at Haley.

"Now hold on a minute honey, I don't know who you and your floozy friend think you are, but the problem I have with you two is that you and her are all over my boyfriend and in about two seconds I am this close to kicking both of your asses." Haley said as she got up in both of the girls faces.

"Why would he want someone like you, when he could have someone like us?" the other girl asked.

"You want to know why, because everything on me is real and everything on both of you is fake." Haley said.

One of the girls pushed Haley, which pissed Haley off even more. Haley pushed her back as the other girl moved to slap Haley, but Haley was faster and slapped her first. Brooke, Taylor and Peyton stepped in to help Haley out.

Nathan and the boys stepped in and pulled Haley and the girls away before the fight got out of control.

"When you get rid of plain Jane here and you want some real women, give us a call." Girl #1 said.

"She's not a plain Jane, she is my girlfriend and the love of my life, as for calling you that wont be happening, I suggest you walk away now, because I am about to let her go, so she can finish kicking both of your asses." Nathan said as he glared at the two girls and kept a tight hold on Haley.

"Whatever." The girls said as they rolled their eyes and walked away.

Nathan let Haley go, as the other girls were let go. The others walked away to let the couple talk privately.

"What was that?" Haley asked angrily as she glared at him and tried to fight back the laugh she wanted to let slip.

Nathan reached out for her but Haley took a step back away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hales, that was nothing I don't even want them, they wouldn't listen to me when I said I wasn't interested. Trust me, I made that perfectly clear." Nathan said as he tried to pull Haley to him.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that, god Nathan are we going back to this, is this going to be a whole new Rachel thing? If it is I can't deal with that again." Haley said.

"Hales, I…" Nathan said but stopped and looked at Haley pleadingly.

Haley couldn't hold it in any longer; she began laughing at the look on her boyfriends face. She knew making him suffer like that was wrong but she just couldn't help it.

"I'm so sorry, but you should have seen your face, your expression was priceless." Haley said between laughter.

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief but then glared at his girlfriend who was still laughing.

"I don't think that, that was funny." Nathan said feigning hurt.

"I think it was." Haley said as she held her sides.

Nathan grabbed a bucket of water from someone who was walking passed them and got prepared to throw the water on Haley.

"Well, you are going to have to pay for that." Nathan said as he threw the water on her causing her to stop laughing.

"Nathan Royal Scott, you did not just throw water on me?" Haley asked as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Yes, I did. That's for making me suffer and then laughing." Nathan said as he smirked.

Haley moved closer to Nathan so that they were touching and stood on her tiptoes so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Well then just for that I'm going to make you suffer again. No sex, kissing or touching, lets see how you handle that." Haley said as she sucked on his neck before turning to walk away.

Nathan shivered at the feel of Haley's lips on his neck but all too quickly she moved away. He composed himself and ran after her. When he caught up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck he knew was her weak spot.

"You don't play fair." Haley said breathlessly.

"Neither do you, scaring me like that, making me think you were really pissed at me, and then threatening no sex, kissing or touching." Nathan said against her skin.

"Let's go to the beach house." Haley said as she turned to face Nathan.

Nathan nodded and grabbed her hand dragging her along quickly to the beach house, Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess we won't see Naley for a while." Brooke said as she noticed the couple walking away.

"Thanks a lot Brooke for putting that mental image of my brother and best friend in my head." Lucas said as he shuddered.

"Oh hush broody you are going to have to get used to it." Brooke said as she and the others laughed.

"Come on broody lets go enjoy the party." Brooke said as she dragged Lucas out on the makeshift dance floor.

Peyton and Jake joined them as well, as Taylor went to talk to some friends. They all were having a good time not letting anything spoil their fun.

"I'm glad that we are back together, I don't know what I would have done without you in my life." Nathan said sincerely as he ran his fingers through Haley's hair.

Haley lifted her head up off of Nathan's chest and looked into his eyes she knew that this was where she was supposed to be. She leaned up and kissed him. When they pulled back she couldn't help but smile.

"I agree, I am really hoping for a drama free year." Haley said as she sighed.

"I hope so to." Nathan said as he kissed her forehead.

"Want to go at it for another two rounds before we go back to the beach party?" Haley asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Nathan smirked and flipped them over so that he was on top and looked down at his girlfriend.

"I love you." Nathan said.

Haley smiled "I love you too."

Nathan leaned down and began to kiss her, he placed his tip at her entrance and entered her again eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Haley, and they began moving at a pace just right for both of them.

After five more rounds and a nap, Haley and Nathan got up, showered and put back on their beach clothes. They left the beach house and headed back to the party hand in hand.

"Well, well if it isn't Naley gracing us with their presence." Brooke said as the couple walked over to their friends.

Haley blushed as Nathan just smirked and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Brooke, leave them alone." Peyton said.

"Thank you." Lucas said as the others laughed.

"You want something to drink?" Nathan asked Haley.

Haley nodded and Nathan kissed her before he and the other boys went to get something to drink. Haley took a seat next to her sister and it wasn't long before Brooke started asking questions.

"So how was it?" Brooke asked.

Haley groaned "Brooke, I don't want to talk about it, besides its private. I don't ask you about you and Lucas's sex life." She said.

"No, she just offers up information." Peyton said as Haley and Taylor laughed.

"Whatever P. Sawyer, anyway come on tutor-girl give me something." Brooke pleaded.

Haley sighs "It was amazing." She said as she smiled.

Haley was saved from anymore questioning from Brooke, because the boys came back. Haley stood up so that Nathan could sit down, then she sat down on his lap, as he handed her, her drink.

"Fine you don't have to tell me, its ok." Brooke said as she pouted.

"What is she talking about?" Lucas asked.

"You don't want to know." Peyton said.

"Why, what's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I asked tutor-girl how the sex was when she and Nate took off together." Brooke said as Lucas cringed and shuddered.

"I told you, you didn't want to know." Peyton said as she laughed.

Nathan just laughed as he looked at his girlfriend who was blushing. He was happy and knew that he wanted moments like this to last; he always wanted Haley to be by his side.

"Brooke would you let it go." Haley said.

"Fine, I'll let it go." Brooke said.

They all sat around having a good time talking and laughing, and occasionally dancing. They were all happy that they were together and that there group was now complete.

"You guys got anymore room for three more." A voice asked.

Haley squealed and jumped and ran towards the person.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haley asked after she hugged each of them.

"We had to pay our best friend and new friends a visit before school started up." Beth said.

"How did you guys get here?" Haley asked.

"Your parents dropped us off." Brittany said.

"I am so glad you guys are here." Haley said.

Brittany, Beth, and Amy hugged the others and then sat down. Haley was even happier now that all of her friends were around her, she knew that the girls would have to go back, but for right now they were there and that's all that mattered.

Brooke dragged the girls to the dance floor when Katy Perry's Hot and Cold came on. They all had fun dancing and would dance to their favorite songs. They all decided to leave the party and the crowd that seemed to be increasing, and moved further down the beach to hang out.

Haley and Nathan were sitting on the beach with her between his legs and her head on his chest as their friends played in the water. Nathan kissed Haley's forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. They sighed in contentment with being in each others arms.

"Are you happy with the way things turned out?" Nathan asked his girlfriend as he placed a kiss on her neck and dragged his nose up and down.

Haley sighed happily "I am happy with the way things turned out, I am glad that you went to high flyers, and I'm glad that we met." She said as she turned her head and kissed him.

Both of them were in their own world oblivious to anyone around them, especially when their friends came up to them with buckets of water and Brooke held a camera. She snapped a picture of them and then their friends threw the water on the couple causing Haley to squeal, Brooke snapped another picture as Haley and Nathan looked at each other. They got up and began chasing after their friends.

"Wait tutor-girl, can I at least put the camera down so that it doesn't get wet?" Brooke asked.

"Fine you may put it down." Haley said.

Brooke placed the camera down and took off running, but Haley was able to wet her. Haley began laughing.

"Oh it is so on tutor-girl." Brooke said as she chased Haley, and then they teamed up and chased Peyton, Taylor, Beth, Amy and Brittany.

They even got revenge on their boyfriends who were out numbered. They continued playing around and hanging out until it was time to go. They all said their goodbyes as they got into their cars.

It was time for Haley to say goodbye to Beth, Amy and Brittany but she knew that no matter what they would always be best friends and that they would keep in touch.

School started up and Nathan picked up Haley for her first day of school, he even ate breakfast with her and her family. When they got to school all eyes were on them, especially Haley they all wanted to know how this girl was able to get Nathan, there were others who were happy that Nathan had found someone he truly wanted to be with.

For the most part Haley and Nathan's relationship only had a few ups and downs which they fought only making their relationship stronger. There were still girls who wanted to get their claws into Nathan and there were guys who wanted to get with Haley, but Naley fought for their relationship, along with Brooke who continued threatening people. Nathan and Haley also saw each other everyday when they had cheerleading and basketball practice.

Damien even tried to get Haley back again, which ended with him and Nathan getting into a fight and Nathan kicking his ass making sure that he got the message that Haley was off limits.

Haley helped Nathan with his classes and he got the work done and was able to pull up his grades. They all filled out college applications, either at the same schools, their dream schools or at schools that were close by each other, so that they wouldn't be that far apart.

Brittany, Amy and Beth were able to visit during breaks but sometimes they had conflicting schedules that got in the way and at times were not able to visit Haley and the same went for Haley.

They all got their acceptance letters, but they kept it to themselves until they heard from their other schools then they would make a decision. They graduated with Haley as valedictorian and went to prom together where they promised as a group and as couples that no matter where they go, that they would always stay in touch and that they would visit each other when they could.

Summer came and they all had to prepare for college and get all the stuff they needed. They had all made a decision but they didn't know where any of the others were going. They spent the remainder of their summer together before they had to leave.

Peyton got accepted to an art school in Charlotte; Jake got accepted to UNC, Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas got accepted to Duke. Brooke had been accepted to fashion school but she decided to go to Duke first and get a business degree so that she could open her own business one day. Haley was happy that she would be joining her sister at Duke, although she wished she knew if any of her other friends were going to be there. She had a feeling her boyfriend and best friend would be there, it had always been there dream to go to Duke.

Haley and Brooke ended up being roommates and were happy to learn that their boyfriends were at Duke, they were also happy to learn that Brittany, Beth and Amy also attended Duke. They were sad that Jake and Peyton went to other schools but they all kept in touch and visited each other.

**There it is another chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please click the lovely button and review.**


	40. Chapter 39 Epilogue!

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews mean the world to me and they made my day. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

_**Chapter 39- Epilogue**_

The gang had kept their promises as best as they could they kept in touch and visited one another. They had all matured and learned from their mistakes. They all had come a long way, they had been through so much together, they had so much ups and downs that they went through, but they managed to overcome them.

Nathan and Haley got married and later had James Lucas Scott who is now four, and they are expecting twins. Brooke and Lucas got married and had a little girl named Emma Haley Brooklyn Scott who is now two years old and is just like her mother, they are also expecting twins.

**Flashback **

_**It was Haley's birthday and she wondered why Nathan hadn't called her or come to see her. She didn't have a class today which she was grateful for because she didn't feel up to it, and she just wanted to spend her birthday with her boyfriend and her friends, more preferably with her boyfriend. She sighed and got up and walked into the living room that she shared with Brooke and Taylor, she plopped down on the couch in between her best friend and sister.**_

"_**What's wrong tutor-girl?" Brooke asked as she put down the magazine she was reading.**_

"_**Do you think he forgot my birthday?" Haley asked as she could feel the tears threatening to fall.**_

_**Taylor and Brooke wrapped their arms around her and Taylor was the first to speak.**_

"_**Honey, I don't think he has forgotten, maybe he has a surprise for you." Taylor said.  
**_

"_**You two know something don't you?" Haley asked as she looked as she looked at her best friend and sister.**_

"_**No we don't know anything. Oh mom and dad sent you a present." Taylor said nervously as she tried to change the subject. **_

_**Haley looked at Brooke and Taylor knowing that something was up.**_

"_**Where is it?" Haley asked.**_

_**Taylor got up to retrieve Haley's gifts from their parents. She sat back down and handed her sister the presents.**_

"_**Oh this is so pretty." Haley said as she opened the first gift which was a tennis bracelet.**_

"_**Open the next one." Brooke said excitedly as she looked at the bracelet.**_

_**Haley opened the next gift and Taylor burst out laughing when she saw what it was. Brooke and Haley looked at one another then looked back at Taylor who was still laughing.**_

"_**What is so funny?" Brooke asked.**_

"_**Mom actually did it." Taylor said as she continued laughing.**_

"_**Huh, what are you talking about?" Haley asked confused.**_

"_**Mom told me one time when I saw her reading Cosmo that she was going to give it to us and our sisters in law's as presents and she actually went through with it, and you're the first person to receive it." Taylor said.**_

_**Haley couldn't help but blush. She finished opening the rest of her gifts. She called her family to thank them for her presents when she was done she sat back down and read one of her Cosmo's when Brooke's cell phone rang.**_

"_**Hello." Brooke said.**_

_**Haley couldn't tell who was on the phone or what they were saying to Brooke but Brooke kept looking at her and smiling.**_

"_**Sure, no problem." Brooke said as she hung up.**_

"_**What?" Haley asked her.**_

"_**Go take a shower and then I will do your hair and makeup." Brooke said to Haley.**_

"_**Why what's going on?" Haley asked.**_

"_**Don't worry about it just go." She said to Haley.**_

_**Haley sighed as she rolled her eyes and got up making her way to her bedroom. She walked into her bathroom and went to take a shower. She came out of the bathroom and entered her room; she opened her drawer and took out a black lacy bra and a matching thong. After she put them on she pulled on her robe and yelled for Brooke, when she came in she started on Haley's hair and then her makeup, when she was done, she went to her room and came back with a garment bag in her hand, Haley opened the bag and gasped when she saw the dress, it was a light blue strapless empire waist dress that stopped above the knee. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She took it out of the bag and slipped it on, it fit her perfectly. She stood in front of her full length mirror as Brooke zipped it up for her, she then handed Haley a pair of black peep toe pumps.**_

"_**What's going on Brooke?" Haley asked.**_

"_**Hales, Nathan's here." Taylor said as she walked into her sister's room. "Whoa you look hot." She said as Haley blushed.**_

"_**What do you know Penelope?" Haley asked as she looked at Brooke.**_

"_**I don't know what you are talking about." Brooke said as she left Haley's room.**_

_**Haley shook her head and couldn't help but laugh at her best friend. She left her room and made her way into the living room where her boyfriend was waiting for her, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek as he handed her, her favorite flowers.**_

"_**I thought you forgot." Haley said as she put the flowers in a vase.**_

"_**Never, happy birthday baby." Nathan said as he kissed her.**_

"_**Are you taking me somewhere?" Haley asked.**_

"_**Yes and no I am not telling you, it's a surprise and I know you hate surprises but I promise you will love this." Nathan said as he kissed her then grabbed her hand heading of the apartment saying bye to Brooke and Taylor.**_

_**They made it to their destination and Haley still wondered was up to, but he wouldn't tell her. Nathan got out of the car and walked around to Haley's side and opened the door for her. He closed the door behind her and grabbed her hand making his way to the setup he had prepared.**_

_**Lights flicked on and Haley gasped at the site before her, in the middle of the football field was a picnic setup with candles and flowers all around there was some light music playing but Haley didn't know where it was coming from and she didn't care because it was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her.**_

"_**Do you like it?" Nathan asked nervously.**_

_**Haley let the tears fall as she nodded her head and leaned up to kiss Nathan. When they pulled apart, they made their way over to the setup and sat down. Nathan had Haley's favorite food prepared and she was happy, Mac and cheese is the food of the gods. As they ate they talked about their day and Haley told Nathan about all the presents she got especially the one from her mom. Nathan laughed and then told Haley that they could try out the positions for the month she had been given which caused Haley to blush. For dessert Nathan had chocolate covered strawberries, with dark and white chocolate. Nathan was really nervous and he really hoped that Haley was having a good time.**_

_**Nathan looked at Haley and smiled, he didn't know how he got so lucky.**_

"_**What?" Haley asked as she blushed.**_

_**Nathan stood up and held out his hand for her to take "Dance with me."**_

_**Haley placed her hand in his and he helped her up. "But there's no music." She said just as music started.**_

_**Haley gasped and looked up at Nathan she couldn't help but cry more as they danced to the music.**_

"_**This is our song." Haley said in awe.**_

_**Stolen by Dashboard Confessional was playing and Nathan smiled at the memory of them dancing to this song at Keith and Karen's wedding. When the song was over Nathan stepped back and looked at Haley, he knew she was what he needed and he had to make this moment perfect, as he got down on one knee, he pulled the blue velvet box out of his pocket and looked up at Haley who gasped.**_

"_**What are you doing?" Haley asked.**_

"_**From the moment I met you, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, even though at the time when we first met I didn't know anything about you, but I had fell in love with you, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked as he opened the box.**_

_**Haley gasped at the engagement ring that lay in the box, it was so beautiful and she really loved it. **_**(See profile for ring)**

"_**Yes, yes I'll marry you." Haley said as Nathan placed the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her.**_

_**That night was about them and their engagement; as soon as they made it back to Nathan's place they made love all night.**_

**End of flashback**

Jake and Peyton are married and will be expecting their first child. Deb has gotten closer to Nathan and Haley as soon as she heard that Jamie was born she knew she needed to have a better relationship with her son and daughter in law. She was there to babysit Jamie when Nathan and Haley wanted or needed alone time or just when she wanted to spend time with her grandson, she likes to spoil him, along with Lydia and Jimmy, Haley and Nathan are happy to know that Jamie has such loving grandparents even though they tend to argue over who gets to watch him at times.

Deb and Dan got a divorce just before Naley got married, and Deb couldn't be anymore happier. Dan has tried to get to know Jamie but Nathan and Haley are a bit skeptical and are still thinking about whether they should let Dan near Jamie. Dan is still miserable and continues trying to control everyone else's life.

Taylor got married to a wonderful guy named Drew and they had quintuplet girls, they decided to live in Tree Hill and have their daughters grow up there. They opened up a day spa, which is doing well and will be expanded to other states soon, also Taylor is expecting again and this time they are hoping for a boy.

**Flashback**

_**Haley hadn't been feeling good all week and she wondered why. Nathan would be back soon with some ginger ale and crackers and she hoped she could keep that down. She was looking at the calendar to see when her psych class project was due, when she realized that she hadn't had her period, she began freaking out.**_

_**Haley called her sister and best friend, she really needed all the she could get.**_

"_**Hey tutor-wife, oh my gosh I have some news for you but I think I should tell you that when I see you." Brooke said.**_

"_**Brooke, can you and Taylor come over and bring a test?" Haley asked.**_

"_**We'll be right over." Brooke said as they hung up.**_

_**A few minutes later Brooke and Taylor made it to Haley and Nathan's place and Haley let them in.**_

"_**What's up Hales?" Taylor asked.**_

"_**I…I…I think I might be pregnant, but I'm not sure and I'm scared because I don't know how Nathan is going to react and we just got married, I mean we are still in that newlywed stage." Haley said as she sighed.**_

"_**Well you two do go at it like rabbits." Brooke said as she and Taylor laughed.**_

"_**Sorry Hales, here is the test go take it and we will be right here." Taylor said as she handed her sister the pregnancy test.**_

_**Haley came out of the bathroom and sat down with her sister and best friend as she waited for the timer to go off.**_

"_**It's going to be ok Haley, if you are pregnant, Nathan will be happy because he loves you and it was that love that created the baby growing inside of you." Brooke told her best friend.**_

"_**You seem so sure that I am going to be pregnant." Haley said.**_

"_**You will, I know these things." Brooke said as Haley rolled her eyes.**_

_**Haley was about to respond but was cutoff by the timer, she slowly got up and made her way into the bathroom, she picked up the test and couldn't help but gasp at what she saw, she let the tears fall down her face, she walked out of the bathroom and sat down on her and Nathan's bed as she let the sobs rack her body.**_

"_**Hey Hales you've been in here for too long and we were starting to get worried…" Brooke said as she stopped mid sentence when she noticed Haley was crying.**_

"_**What's wrong Hales?" Taylor asked as they sat next to Haley.**_

_**Haley held up the test and Taylor took it as she and Brooke looked at the test.**_

"_**Tutor-girl this is awesome, aren't you happy?" Brooke asked.**_

"_**I am I just don't know if Nathan would be happy about it, I mean we have so much to achieve still." Haley said.**_

_**Before any of them could respond, they were interrupted by Nathan.**_

"_**Hales!"**_

"_**We're going to go tutor-girl. Call us if you need us ok." Brooke said as she and Taylor hugged Haley bye.**_

_**They walked out of the bedroom and grabbed their stuff.**_

"_**Hey Brooke, hey Taylor. What are you guys doing here?" Nathan asked.**_

"_**Just visiting, be good and keep both of your happiness in mind." Taylor said as she kissed Nathan on the cheek as well as Brooke and they walked out of the apartment.**_

_**Nathan was confused as to what was going on, he took the crackers and ginger ale and made his way into their bedroom and noticed that Haley was crying. He placed the crackers and the ginger ale on the bedside table and sat down next to Haley on the bed.**_

"_**Baby, what's wrong?" Nathan asked as he wiped her tears away.**_

"_**Please don't be mad at me, but we're pregnant." Haley said softly as she looked down.**_

_**Nathan wondered if he heard her right, then it hit him, he was going to be a dad. He jumped up and grabbed Haley, he was so excited that he couldn't help but kiss her passionately.**_

"_**You're happy?" Haley asked as she bit her bottom lip nervously.**_

"_**Yeah, I can't believe we are going to be parents, I love you so much." Nathan said as he placed her on the bed and began to kiss her.**_

_**He placed many kisses on her stomach causing Haley to giggle; he couldn't stop kissing her stomach he was so happy that the creation they made was growing inside of Haley. That night they made love and took their time exploring each other, Nathan couldn't keep his hands or his lips off of her stomach.**_

Brittany and Amy married their high school sweethearts, Haley, Taylor, Brooke, Beth and Peyton were in both weddings and they haven't had any children as yet. Beth is engaged and is expecting her first child, she and her fiancé hope to get married before the baby is born. She is having a boy and plans on naming him after Nathan.

Rachel is godmother to Jamie; she redeemed herself and became good friends with Haley, and the others. She proved herself when she kicked some girl's ass that tried to jump Nathan and tried to sleep with him at a party that Haley wasn't able to go too. Ever since then as each day went by Rachel had to prove that she could be trusted and that she could truly be a good friend.

Nathan and Haley had even more problems in college than they had in high school but with the love they shared and the help of their friends especially Brooke they made it through and many of their fights ended with hot make-up sex.

Damien had even made a reappearance and tried to break up Nathan and Haley time after time. He got the message after Brooke had a talk with him, to leave Nathan and Haley alone. He didn't realize that Brooke Davis was not someone you wanted to mess with especially when it came to her friends and her boyfriend.

Nathan and Lucas got to do what they wanted and are now playing for the LA Lakers, they were happy to have their family and friends support and they got to play the game that they love.

Nathan and Haley along with their friends are happy with the way that things ended and they wouldn't change it for the world. Nathan and Haley visit Florida from time to time on their anniversary and go to the different spots that were special to them, and even included Jamie. Haley's parents gave them the house in Florida as a wedding present. They were so happy because the house held so many memories for them. They are so happy to be adding two new additions to their family and Jamie is just as excited to be a big brother. As a gift to them Deb bought them a house since they will need more space and more bedrooms for the new additions to come.

They all have moved back to Tree Hill and Haley and Brooke would go to Nathan and Lucas's games every chance they get, but with the new babies coming soon they are taking things slow and only travel to the major games. Nathan and Lucas plan to retire soon and open a sports related business in Tree Hill as well as coach the Ravens, so that they can spend more time with their family and friends.

They all made their way down to the beach and couldn't help but remember all the good times.

They knew that they would tell their children about their childhood and teenage years and about the memories they all shared. They knew that no matter what as long as they had their families they would be ok.

Haley watched as her son played along with his little cousin building sandcastles as her friends played in the water and her mother in law, mom and dad were preparing lunch. She wondered where her husband was, he had disappeared and she knew that he had to have been around their somewhere. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back against the person's chest as their chin rested on top of her head.

"Where were you?" Haley asked softly as she continued to watch the kids.

"Helping Luke take the ice and stuff out of the car." Nathan said as he kissed Haley's neck.

"I love you." Haley said.

"I love you too." Nathan said.

"I will love you Always and Forever." Haley said.

"Always and Forever." Nathan said against her skin, as they both stood there looking out at their friends and family, hoping to stay this way for ever, happy and content.

**There you go, hoped you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought about it, whether you loved it, liked it, or thought it was ok, let me know by reviewing.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

I would have to say that this story was my baby, it was the first full story I started here on fan fiction and I am sad to see that its over, but I've got nothing else for this and I feel that its done, I want to finish my other stories and move on to other stories, maybe some Twilight full stories. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I am going to miss it.

When I first started this story I have to admit I really didn't know how it would turn out, but as I wrote each chapter it just came to me, there were times when I had writers block but I came back with ideas, and there were also times when life got in the way and I found myself not updating for a while. I never expected to get all the reviews I got for this story and I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading and reviewing, whether you reviewed all or a few of the chapters, thank you. I want to thank those of you that put me and the story on your favorites list; I would smile when I would get mail from fanfic.

If you are new to this story thank you for reading it and I am glad that you decided to read and review.

It's been fun and I am now retiring this story. There probably won't be a sequel, but we'll see. Please if you haven't, check out my other stories and leave me a review let me know how I am doing.

Well folks again thank you and I really and truly appreciate each and every one of you.


End file.
